Only Time Will Tell
by Amo il ragazzo
Summary: Not your usual D/Hr fic! Draco and Hermione have been best friends for 1 year, and Draco does something that hurts Hermione. Will it ruin their friendship or lead to romance? *-Chapter 24 uploaded November 16 and don't you let me forget it!-* Please R/R!!
1. Hogwarts express

Disclaimer- I (unfortunately) don't own any of the characters, they all belong to the greatest writer in the world, JK Rowling! This story may not have very long chapters, and it's my first fic. So then please cut me some slack!  
  
Note- Just remember, Hermione and Draco have been friends for 1 year. (It's the start of the 6th year) They know all each others secrets, wishes, etc. Read on to find out more!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I walked onto the Hogwarts Express Platform, gazing over heads to spot my three best friends: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Draco Malfoy. I saw Ginny Weasley with her boyfriend, Colin Creevy. They were hugging, this being the first time they've seen each other for a couple of weeks. Much to his own dismay, Harry had set them up last year after just having broken up with Ginny. It's an awfully long story though, I'll not get into it just yet.  
  
I saw Pansy Parkinson and her gang of Slytherin idiots who all had the same personality, crafty and hurtful. Pansy and I had become enemies last year because she was always trying to hurt me, physically, or most of all, emotionally. Jealous, I'm guessing, of Draco's and my friendship. She just didn't understand having a boy for a friend. Way over her head. Draco finally talked to her, and she stopped being such an arse, but we still hate each other with the most hatred imaginable. She was always shooting dirty looks my way, and cracking her knuckles when she got near me. She would never do anything like punch me though because she might break a nail. The horror!   
  
I finally spotted Ron, Harry, and Draco arguing over the small, stupid things they always did. "I do wish they would get along," I thought as I walked over and greeted them. I had a warm smile on my face, but that was to be diminished as I heard what they were arguing about. They hadn't even noticed me coming over to see them, they were more concerned about who's right in their dispute though it was more of a competition.   
  
"Hey guys," I eventually said, after hearing them argue over who got more Quidditch practice over the summer. It was quite a boring conversation, spat rather, seeing as I had no interest in Quidditch.   
  
"Mione!" they all shrieked in an tone that was a mixture of shock and delight. All three faces turned to face me, and I smiled contentedly. These were the three people I could be with and never get tired of it. Harry, with his brilliant green eyes hidden behind a transparent glass. The never-changing round frames of his glasses were just beneath his scar that had been there since he was one year old. Ron had a bright smile that showed off all his white teeth that seemed to glitter in the light. His freckles were as noticeable as ever, and his red hair looked even redder under the bright lights of platform nine and three quarters. Draco's pale blonde hair reflected off the beaming light, creating the illusion of a crown of light around his head. His dull, gray eyes lit up when they saw me, and I smiled even wider at this. They weren't so dull if you got to look at them the right way. His high cheekbones made his dimples greatly recognizable.  
  
I was so caught up in my little description world, I hadn't noticed Ron giving Draco a death glare. "Ron what's wrong?" I cautiously asked. I was hoping for a calm reply instead of an outburst which Ron was more prone to do.   
  
"Hecan'tcallyouthat," he muttered, and I was unable to make it out.   
  
"What?" I asked, bewildered.   
  
"He can't call you that!" he bursted out, and I cringed, knowing my prediction had been right on target.  
  
"And why the hell not?" Draco cut in, looking as if he wanted to get up in Ron's face and demand an answer that way, but he stood his ground.  
  
"Because Harry and I started it. I don't want you dirtying it up," Ron retorted, and it was the wrong thing to say. Draco fumed, Harry stepped back, and I stepped in to stop a brawl that was begging to happen.   
  
"You can both call me that, OK?" I said, pushing the two guys apart so my hand was on their chests. I couldn't help but observe how much both of them had been working out over the summer.   
  
"OK," muttered Ron, and at the same Draco mumbled "Fine."  
  
"Hogwarts Express is now loading," called a voice over the magical intercom. All four of us boarded the train, but Draco refused to sit in the same compartment as Harry, Ron and me. Draco finally went over to his Slytherin friends, and he still did have some, while the three of us claimed our usual compartment.  
  
"Why do you do that?" I questioned Ron when we were sitting and on our way to Hogwarts. It had always bugged me, but it seemed exceptionally worse this time.   
  
"Because it's him," was his answer, and I just sighed and sat back, closing my eyes and hoping to drift off to sleep.   
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
"I can't believe you're actually friends with that mudblood, Granger," announced Blaise Zabani {Authors Note- He's a boy in this}"when I had sat down in the already-crowded compartment including Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. "She's a Gryffindor, and not to mention, her best friends are Potty and the Weasel. You are going against your family heritage, not to mention our house!" he said outraged.   
  
Even Crabbe and Goyle hated the idea that a powerful Slytherin and a mudblood could be friends. They had abandoned me the instant they had found out about my friendship with Hermione. As if I cared though. They were nothing but deadweight that I was actually glad to get rid of. "Humph," they just growled because growling and grunting was basically all they could do. That's at least how it seemed.   
  
"Come off of it!" I said. "We've been friends for over a year, and we're going to stay friends. Nothing any of you do or say is going to change that!" I scolded and they all fell silent. They may have thought I could sink no lower and that I was as good as scum now, but they still respected me. The name Malfoy still held its own and had many of the lower class families looking up to it. I also had a father who would attack anyone if I asked.   
  
"I'm sorry Draco," Pansy said in a soft voice. "I'll try and get used to your friendship best I can, but you do know that we're nearly sworn enemies, don't you?" she said in a hopeful voice that made me wonder if she was putting this on for one reason or another of if she was sincere. It was hard to tell; she was a good actress.   
  
"Yes," I replied senselessly. Was it a real apology? It was really hard to tell. Besides, I had just accepted it. Maybe being a Slytherin wouldn't be so bad this year. Maybe there still was one more person who doesn't care about Hermione's background. But Pansy? I doubt it...but it's possible...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N- So what did you think? Please review and tell me! This is actually my second draft of this chapter which I updated months after the first one came out. 


	2. Fights and Flashbacks

Disc- I wish I owned Harry Potter, then I wouldn't have to be writing fanfics! But alas! I don't. Now there's a shocker.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Hermione's POV*  
  
I got off the train after what had seemed like endless hours of disagreements. 'If only Ron understood, then maybe we could all get along,' I thought. Harry tried his best to get along with Draco, but his best, unfortunately, just wasn't good enough. Ron, on the other hand, didn't even try to get along with Draco. He's too preoccupied with the fact that I'm friends with that "nasty, repulsive ferret." I'd give the world for all three of them to get along; we could really have some fun times together. It is just my luck that the one thing they can had a somewhat civilized conversation about, is the one thing I don't know anything about. Three guesses on what that is.   
  
I was off in a trance thinking about the idea of those three getting along, so Ron conveniently snapped me out of it by throwing water from the lake onto me. I felt the cold lake water dripping down my back and face as I tried to count backwards from ten. The droplets of chilly, apathetic water decided that they didn't want to leave my skin; they lingered on my nose and skin as the frosty wind nipped at my face.   
  
"Ronald Weasley, if you know what's good for you, you'll run away right now," I said in a forced calm voice that even Goyle could tell had hidden emotions beneath it. "I'm serious," I said when he didn't move. My face was freezing, and it felt as though I was surrounded by an enormous ice cube. It was still summer, but the water was charmed to be icy cold because the professors wanted to discourage swimming. I'm sure it worked too, seeing as I felt I could break off my finger.   
  
"You looked as though someone put the full-body bind on you! What was I supposed to do?" Ron explained, giving me puppy dog eyes, and sticking his lower lips out.   
  
"Maybe, you could have said my name like most normal people would," I said in the most sarcastic voice I could muster. "Then I wouldn't be soaking wet thanks to you."  
  
"Sorry Mione, but I reckoned you wouldn't answer, you looked so out of it for a few minutes there," he tried to excuse himself.   
  
"I should've figured you'd jump to conclusions. You do about everything else," I spat, letting the mishap get to me.   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron said, getting very red in the face and contrasting horribly with his hair. He stared at me, as if daring me to say another word. I didn't want another argument, but I had to be right about this. I had to. I knew I was, and Ron needed to know that too.   
  
My resolution? I gave a small, fake cough which sounded much like 'Draco Malfoy,' and smirked at Ron. My expression said 'one-up that, Mr. High and Mighty.'  
  
Ron just glared, lost for words.   
  
"You guys!" Harry walked up to us; he had been talking to Hagrid.  
  
"What?" we both asked innocently, losing the anger our voices had previously held.   
  
"What are you fighting about now?" Harry asked in an exasperated voice. He had to listen to us bicker all the way here, and know he had to again and it wasn't sitting well with him.   
  
"It's his fault!" I pointed my finger at Ron as he said the same thing and pointed his finger at me. We were both standing there, looking at each other with an indication of anger on our faces when Fleur Delacour walked by.   
  
Ron dropped his arm to his side and cocked his head to one side, staring at the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.   
  
Harry and I rolled our eyes, and set off for the school, arm in arm.   
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
I entered the Great Hall, and I couldn't help letting all the memories from there come rushing back to me and a crazed speed. So many memories, good and bad. I remembered on of the poorer ones, staring at the four long tables that were assembled so neatly in columns.   
  
~Flashback~  
  
I watched Potter, Weasley, and Granger from across the hall, talking and laughing at each other. How I wished I could have that kind of friendship. Someone to tell your deepest, darkest secrets to, someone to laugh with, and just have a good time with. I felt a surge of jealousy, and anger as they leaned in close and looked over my way. Then a tremendous laugh came from Granger. I felt upset then, and I couldn't help it. That was the first time I realized I wanted her. Not as a lover, but as a friend. She would understand me, she could help me through these tough times with my father, and his affliction with Voldemort. I vowed to become her friend, only her, not the other two obnoxious friends of hers. No matter what, I'll be her best friend, I'll do whatever it takes, no matter how long it takes.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Yes, and now she is my friend, and I didn't even hurt anybody getting her. Pretty amazing, eh? I can't believe all the things she's showed me, taught me. I know I'll never forget her. And, I'll definitely try to never hurt her. No, I'll never hurt her. Never. She's the one person I feel happy being with. I love the way her eyes light up when she's discovered some new quality about me (I have many), or the way she unconsciously bites her lip when she's researching something particularly interesting. What makes me somber is when her eyes darken at any mention of my father or the Dark side. Having grown up in it, I'm covered with invisible darkness and evil. Small portions of evil disintegrate from me every time I'm with her. She is the light in my dark world.   
  
She's all I have...except...maybe...Pansy Parkinson.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
OK, that's it for this chapter, I'm sorry my chapters are so short, I'm not very good at writing long chapters. I'll try harder though. Thanks to smiley13 who was my first and only reviewer.   
  
11/20/02- My chapters are a lot longer and my writing is a lot better, so please keep reading! 


	3. Conversations

Disc- Never have, never will own Harry Potter. Darn...  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
2 Weeks Later-   
*Draco's POV*  
  
'Oh to be back at Hogwarts! I've missed it so much this summer,' I thought. Father, though I hardly think he deserves that title, and I just weren't getting along anymore. I couldn't tell him anything, especially about my mixing with muggle-borns. I was, however, shocked that he didn't know yet. With all his hideous dark arts tools, I would've thought he'd come up with some way to watch me constantly. Him and his side-kick goons who didn't know a wand from a tree branch. Yes, Crabbe and Goyle's parents, no surprise there. I do wish my old friends could have what I have. Besides my horrible father who hates muggles with a passion, my life is better than ever. Who would've thought a muggle-born witch could so drastically change my life?  
  
*Hermione's POV*  
  
"Harry, pass me that book, will you? I've got to get back up to the library to return it," I said in a rush to him. I had taken out the book the first week of school to do some background reading on new charms we were going to learn this year; they were particularly difficult.   
  
"Hermione! Term has barely started, and you already have books to return?" Harry said in disbelief. He knew that I loved to learn new things and be the best though. Always have to excel. Ron made sure I knew that too.   
  
"Well, can you blame me? Have you looked at the charms book this year? It's heavy...even for me!" I exclaimed with an air of something being hard for me was impossible.  
  
"No, Hermione. You do so we can just ask you. No need reading when you have the smartest witch one room down," Harry smirked and I tried to think of a good retort, but my mind was blank.  
  
"Speechless, eh? I rendered you speechless? Wow, I must be the first person ever to cause the great Hermione Granger to become dumbfounded," he placed a mockingly proud expression on his face and put his hand over his heart, pretending to faint. "Alert the presses!"  
  
"Yeah, cause we all know that you want to be even more famous than you already are, right?" I motioned towards his scar and he intuitively sheltered it with his fingers.   
  
"OK, you caught me. Guilty as charged. One bout of publicity is more than enough," he acted as if he were in despair, putting on a dramatic act.   
  
"All right, I'm going to leave you now Mr. Shakespeare," I grinned and waved to him, causing him to position his hand on his forehead and faint onto the couch.   
  
That's what I loved about Harry. He was always so modest, so collected. He'd been through so much at such a young age of sixteen, and yet he downplayed it more than anyone ever could've. Most people would've used the fame to great extent, but not Harry. Harry would get rid of it in a heartbeat if he could get just a moment with his parents back again. Living with the Dursley's must be awful. Being with them for more than five minutes was an adventure in itself, an adventure I'd never like to experience again.  
  
Lost in my own thoughts, I hadn't even noticed that me feet had already carried me to the library. I walked in, and went over to Madam Pince's desk, but she wasn't there. I decided to poke around a bit and wait until Madam Pince got back. Walking to the rows and rows of bookshelves, a smile formed on my lips. The library was my haven, the one place where I knew I could find solace.  
  
Tracing my fingers along the spines of the many books on the shelves, I heard a faint noise. Well, a not so faint voice. It was Pansy and her high, shrill voice that pierced the silence of everything. I pulled a book out and saw her and Draco sitting together alone at a secluded table. Pansy and Draco were talking, but Pansy looked more like she was aiming for flirting. Yet, as I squinted my eyes to get a better view, Draco looked as though he were also. What was going on? Draco promised he would never be more than friends with her. However, from the looks of it, he had completely forgotten the agreement.   
  
"Oh Draco, come on, you know you like me," Pansy said in a seductive voice, leaning on the table so Draco could get a better view of her chest. She, of course, had a low-cut shirt on.   
  
"Well, I have kind of noticed you've changed for the better since the start of term..." Draco said uncertainly and I fumed. What did he think he was playing at, flirting with Pansy?  
  
"Oh good! I was hoping you would," Pansy interrupted and looked very triumphant. I wanted to wipe that haughty look off her face, magically or physically.   
  
"But, I could never betray Hermione. She means a lot to me," Draco said and Pansy replaced her smirk with hatred and disgust. I smiled.   
  
"Fine, I guess I can respect that," she forced herself to say, as she plastered a fake smile on her face.   
  
'Liar!' I wanted to scream at Draco when he got a surprised expression on his face. 'Come on Draco, you can see that she's no good. Don't do it Draco, don't!' I shouted in my mind, but I knew that it would do no good.   
  
"Really? Oh well, good then." Draco said, baffled at her response and he let a small smile set on his lips.   
  
"Let's go back to common room, I have some studying to do," Pansy spoke, and licked her lips suggestively. Draco, thankfully, didn't notice and gathered his stuff up.   
  
"OK," Draco said and slung his bag over his shoulder while a dropped mine the floor with a loud clunk.   
  
I could feel my face burning with loathing and disdain. That...that...that sinister, lying prat! I detested Pansy with more hatred than I did any other Slytherin. She was cunning, deceitful, and just gross! Everything she did made me crave punching her stupid pug face in. She wasn't even pretty. But maybe that's because she's all fake.   
  
"Miss Granger?" Madam Pince asked cautiously and I spun around to meet her face, mine being a bright red.   
  
"Yes?" I asked pleasantly, though my insides withered with abhorrence. I could feel the scorching blood coursing through my veins like light through a window.   
  
"Did you drop that book?" she asked and pointed at the book which I had intended on returning.  
  
"Oh, yes. I'm sorry. It fell when I was trying to put it away. I wanted to return it," I played innocent and lied directly to her.  
  
"Well that I'll take it," she said, and held her wrinkled hand out for me to put the book in. She had probing dark brown eyes which darted from person to person when they were in her library. She took care of her books as if they were her own children. Her wrinkles were snaked around her eyes like a spider's web. Her gray hair had traces of white in it, and it was very short. She was a gentle woman, but she could become grim when her books were concerned. I generally had a great respect for her.   
  
"Thank you," I said and walked out of the library much calmer than I formerly had been.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N Short I know, I'm so sorry! But right there seemed like a good place to end it! Thanks to Mirielle who was second reviewer! C'mon people, please review! I'm still going to write it, even if no one reviews because I like writing it. Does that sound good? You know, a positive outlook... 


	4. Isn't it Ironic?

A/N- I really appreciate the reviews. Except for one of them. To whoever signed their name as urgh, I've seen your reviews before, why do you always go and flame people? It doesn't make them feel good about their writing. And, thank you for recognizing my error (Patil) Everyone else- thank you! I think I'm going to tell how they became friends in a later chapter...or maybe this one. It just fits in.  
  
Disc- Still don't own Harry Potter!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I walked back into the common room and saw Lavender and Parvati sitting on the couch, discussing the latest gossip.   
  
Realization dawned me .   
  
"Hey Lavender...Parvati," I said slyly and they paused for a moment, then turned around with an expression on their faces as if they didn't want to talk to me./   
  
"What is it?" they said in unison.  
  
"How are you with revenge?" I casually asked and their faces perked up. Mine did as well, because things looked to be going smoothly.  
  
"My specialty!" shrieked Parvati and clapped her hands together. "Who what when where why? Oh and how!" she said excitedly and looked very apprehensive.   
  
"Pansy, I don't know-that's your area of expertise, soon, anywhere, because she was coming on to Draco, and do it any way, just make it painful," I said with malice and Parvati's face lit up.   
  
"Pansy? Oh this is going to be so exciting!" she said happily and took a quill and piece of parchment. "I'll need to plan this one out," she said and carefully wrote 'who' on the parchment in fancy handwriting. The 'w' curved and hardly looked like a 'w'. "Perfect!"  
  
"Wait!" Lavender said so abruptly and powerfully, it made me jump.   
  
"What in the world? Lavender, you made me smudge!" Parvati confronted her friend and I glanced down at the paper. The elegant 't' from 'what' was smeared and had a black spot like a chocolate chip in a chocolate chip cookie.   
  
"You can't help her," Lavender said and I crossed my arms indignantly.   
  
"And why is that?" I questioned and Lavender sighed.   
  
"You should know that. You promised Malfoy you wouldn't touch Pansy, remember? At the end of last year?" Lavender reminded me and I groaned. Yes, I remembered that agreement. Draco insisted upon it, just so his two friends wouldn't kill each other. For me to say yes was a stupid thing. Especially now, when Pansy was powering over me, though I hated to admit it.   
  
"Well...please can't I break it? Just this once?" I whined. Lavender and Parvati surely would let me, they were my friends.   
  
"No way!" Parvati said, scrunching the paper up into a ball and tossing it into the trash as I watched my hopes journey into the garbage.   
  
"Oooh," I moaned like a child. I crinkled my eyes like I was going to cry and dropped my head to chest and made sniveling noises, hoping that they two Gryffindor girls would buy it.   
  
They didn't. "You and Pansy both promised Malfoy you'd lay off each other. You don't want him angry with you, right?" and that's what hit me hard.   
  
It was more of a statement than a question. No, I didn't want Draco mad at me. I've become so accustomed to having him with me and just always being there. I couldn't imagine a life worth living without him around. He's been so wonderful since he's changed. His scent, his trademark platinum, silver-blonde hair, and the famous smirk that plays on his lips whenever he's around or near someone he doesn't like; namely, my two other best friends.   
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
'What is up with Pansy?' I wondered while I walked into my dorm room, getting ready for class. She was being so...so...not her. Nice even. She was much more likable when you saw her good side. She wasn't all that bad-looking either. In my head, I saw myself snogging her, but I banished that image right away. I could never do that Hermione. She's the one person who understands me. No one listens like she does, helps like she can. I forget what life was like without her. It certainly wasn't a life to be remembered, I can testify to that. All my precious memories contain her some way or another. The one that stands out most vividly in my mind is the night we met. That was a night to remember.   
  
§Flashback§  
  
"I can not BELIEVE I have to serve detention with you!"  
  
"Well Malfoy," Hermione said obviously trying to keep her cool, "I'm not exactly thrilled with the fact that I have to be up in the Astronomy Tower with you for a few hours," she looked disgusted.   
  
"Oh yes, Miss Know-it-all, High and Mighty, we mustn't lose our cool, mustn't we? Us prefects, always have to follow the rules. Can't have a bit of fun can we Granger?" I retorted back to her. I hated how she always had to follow the rules. We were in detention because she had lost her temper with me at a prefect meeting. Not as if I had been doing anything out of the ordinary. Just the usual fooling around, calling her a mudblood, making fun of the Weasel and Potty, and then I insulted her family, and I realized that I had gone too far this time. She leaped up, started screaming at me and cursing me and my family. She got out her wand, pointed at me, and so I did the same. As luck would have it, Professor McGonagall walked in and threw all the books and papers she was carrying into the air, littering the ground with white.   
  
"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy! What on earth do you think you're doing!?" McGonagall bellowed. Even I winced, McGonagall hardly ever raised her voice, let alone screamed. Some of the other suck-up, teacher's pet, prefects immediately hit the ground, picking up McGonagall's trash. The Slytherin's just sat there and I praised them.  
  
"He was insulting me, my family, and my friends Professor" Granger said in a small voice. She looked incredibly ashamed of herself though proud for standing me up at the same time.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, is this true?" McGonagall asked with a stern look on her face while Granger's face perked up and she derisively grinned at me. I just sneered her way and she started to look down, then let her ego get the best of her and started me in the eye with her ugly brown eyes.   
  
"Well, yes, but then she started to yell and curse my family, me, and the Slytherin house," I said smartly to McGonagall and she shook her head, as if disappointed in both of us. However, she should've been used to this from me by now. Granger and I were always at each other's throats. Maybe this was just one time too many.   
  
"Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall shot a firm look at her which caught me by surprise.   
  
"Yes, it's true," Hermione admitted in a very embarrassed voice. McGonagall doubted me? She thought I had lied? I may be a jerk, but Malfoy's don't lie as long as it doesn't have anything to do with the Dark Lord. I fumed and stared at McGonagall's back when she turned around to face me.   
  
"Well then," she said disappointedly, "thirty points from both houses, and you will serve detention with me tomorrow night at seven o' clock sharp. I will meet you at the foot of the Astronomy Tower stairs. You are both dismissed to go to your dormitories to calm down. Goodnight," McGonagall finished, and the prefect meeting.   
  
Granger sighed, then bent over to pick up her books and bag. She turned to face me and I saw that she had tears in her eyes. She was mad, but she was more upset. What had I done? Wasn't her friendship the only thing I wanted more than anything? Well yes, of course it was. But that didn't mean I was going to be all nonSlytherin-ish. No, being the bad guy is much more fun.   
  
"Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall said to Granger, their backs facing each other. McGonagall could tell that Granger had heard her and continued. "I am very disappointed in you. I would've expected better from a prefect," she said and I could tell Granger's face fell as she scuffed out of the door, dragging her feet and letting sobs escape her lips, sobs only I could hear.   
  
-The Next Night  
  
"Draco, it's quarter of seven, I think you should start down to detention," Pansy cooed. "It really is a shame you have to serve with that mudblood up in the tower," Pansy sounded extremely jealous, but she showed it by taking it out on Hermione. She had always hated Hermione, but that was only because I did. Never did think for herself, she only thought what I thought. It was rather annoying, but I'd never tell her that. Her family had strong ties with the Dark Lord, and if Father knew I was being stingy towards her, he would most likely punish me.   
  
"Hey! Don't call her a mudblood!" I heard myself respond. 'What?' I said pointedly in my head. 'Wasn't I just thinking about the Dark Lord, and then I go defend a stupid muggle-born? What was wrong with me?  
  
Pansy's eyes widened in disbelievement. "What? You calling her one is what lead to this detention!" she said angrily, but a hint of dejection was under her voice. I think she was upset that I had spoken so harshly to her.   
  
"Yeah, well, I have to go," I said quickly, coming up for the best excuse I could. Pansy sighed, then waved me off, and sulked back to her dormitory, but not before giving me a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Remember what you are," she whispered in my ear before leaving, and I nodded to acknowledge that I heard her.   
  
'What I am,' I thought. What am I? A Slytherin, no doubt. Son of Voldemort's biggest fan. Blonde, very handsome bloke, if I do say so myself. As well as someone who everything for someone else. A someone else who just happens to be the most evil sorcerer in the wizarding world. That's what I am. Nothing to be very proud of. Why was I that then? Why don't I be someone I can boast about, someone who deserves the title 'prefect.' The title which reflects 'perfect,' but I'm far from it. It's not as if anyone else is perfect either, but Granger is damn well near it. Just fix that smart-ass attitude and she's perfect. There's no other way to put it. Top marks, somewhat good looks, good friends, good family. Everything I don't have. She's a great student, good-looking girl, good friend, and good daughter. Everything I'm not. I don't deserve to be even in her presence. Having her talk to me should be a blessing, for I'm the complete opposite of everything she is.   
  
Not having noticed where my feet were taking me, I ran in into Granger at the foot of the stairs.   
  
"Watch it mud--Granger," I stopped myself from calling her a mudblood out of habit, because I saw McGonagall standing next to her. She stepped aside, her head down.   
  
"Well I can explain now that Mr. Malfoy has decided to arrive. Your task tonight will be to unpack shipments of materials needed for lessons tomorrow. It shouldn't take longer than two-to-three hours. You are to go to bed when done," McGonagall said, and narrowed her eyes at us. "Two to three hours," she reminded us and I snorted.   
  
"As if I want to spend more time than that with you, Granger," I jerked my head to her, and she just looked away, a pained look in her eyes.   
  
I shrugged at her, bewildered. It was odd for her to not retort because she usually sticks up for herself when I say something. She never looked upset before though. "Shall we go then?" I said which was the first thing that came to my mind.   
  
"I guess," was her blunt reply. We started up the stairs, me several steps behind her. She was dragging her feet and her robe was too long, which caught up to her when she lost her balance and tripped backwards. We were almost to the top, and I wasn't paying attention to her, but her shriek caught my attention just in time for me to catch her in my arms before she fell down the many flights of stairs. I was holding her in my arms while listening to her short, ragged breaths.   
  
"You saved my life," she said, looking up into my eyes. I could feel her burning stare like fire in my eyes, and I looked up, unable to face her. "I-I could've died. Why'd you do it/" she asked innocently. Why did I catch her? Well, I wasn't about to let her fall down the stairs and break her neck.   
  
"Why not?" I said. This way, I wouldn't have to come up with a good reason.  
  
"Because," she mumbled.   
  
"Because why?" I said questioningly. I wanted to know why in the world she thought I would just let an innocent person like her die.   
  
"Because it's me. The mudblood that you hate above all others," she said quietly, almost woefully, as if she were upset that I didn't like her. She wasn't looking at me anymore, rather at her feet which were level with her head since I hadn't put her down yet.  
  
"Ha!" I sniggered and snapped her head up, looking at me with an expression of astonishment. "I wouldn't let you die just because you're a muggle-born," I explained and her eye widened in shock.   
  
"What?" she said stupidly. I had just told her, and she wanted to hear it again?  
  
"That's a cowardly thing to do. Just let someone die? I would never let you die like that Granger," I said and meant it. I didn't say I wouldn't let her die in the hands of my father, though I probably wouldn't. She was too good for that.   
  
"Really?" she asked, her voice bathed in hope. She looked up at me with her great brown eyes that had seen so much that they shouldn't of.   
  
"Of course," I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.   
  
"Wow...thanks," she finally said after searching for her reply.   
  
"Yeah," I replied uncomfortably. I was still unconciously holding her, when she brought me back to realization.   
  
"Oh!" I exclaimed embarrassedly and I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. I gently le ther down and she sort-of smiled at me then scrambled back to to her spot, several paces in front of me. We walked to the rest of the stairs in silence.   
  
When we got up there, we opened the door and saw crates that were moving around rather violently.   
  
"What'd you reckon is in there?" I asked above all the noise that the boxes were making. She shrugged at me, then sat down next to a carton.   
  
"I guess we should open it," she said and bent over it. "Wands out," she instructed and took a deep breath before tapping the lid of the box. The lid flew open and many flashes of electric blue shot out all over the room.   
  
"Oh no," I heard Hermione groan, and thne she looked over at me. "Cornish pixies," she said simply before screeching from having herhair pulled by a pixie.   
  
"Ouch! Get off me!" she yelled and waved her wand around. I ran over and smacked the pixie away with a book that was on the ground. It squealed and flew off to ruin a picture hanging on the wall aling with three others.   
  
After minutes of shooing the pixies away from us, and imobolizing them, the door to the tower opened and the two people standing in the doorway were immediately greeted by the pixies.   
  
"Harry, Ginny?!" Hermione yelled in surprise when she saw them being dragged across the room, hand in hand. Despite thier situation, Potter turned bright red, and Weasley's cheeks flushed the color of her hair.   
  
"What's happening?" Harry yelled above all the commontion.   
  
"Get out your wand! Use the Imobulous charm!" Hermione told them and cleverly imbolized all the pixies in the room.   
  
"Why did we need to get our wands out then, if you just did it for us?" Weasley asked, patting her hair down.   
  
"Because we need to unload the rest of these boxes," she said and gestured to the five or six crates stacked against the wall that were rattling.   
  
"I think we'll go somewhere else. You two are in detention anyway," Potter said and grabbed Weasley's hand before running out the door.   
  
"Chickens," I muttered and Granger giggled timidly.  
  
"Are you laughing at me?" I challenged, drawing myself up.  
  
"Maybe," she answered slyly.   
  
I narrowed my eyes at her mockingly, and she fixed a stern look on her face. We were having a competetion to see who could keep a straight face the longest, and it looked as though I was going to win. She closed her eyes, and made ehr face even more stern, giving off a very strong resemblance of McGonagall. Then she rolled her eyes around and looked bored, making herself look like a drunk McGonagall, but I still hadn't cracked. As a last resort, she puckered her lips and started whispering "Oh Professor Snape, don't go!" over and over again which set me off.   
  
"That's not fair! You talked," I said between laughs.  
  
"You never said I couldn't!" she said back, laughing at me.   
  
My laughter eventually died down, and I became aware of the irony of my situation. Me, upstairs in the Astronomy tower with Granger, one of my most hated enemies. Moreover, we're laughing. Together. Together in the tower, just us two. Isn't that ironic?  
  
§End Flashback§  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N- What did you think? Please review and tell me! Was it bad, good, or in-between? Thanks in advance! 


	5. Draco's Mistake

A/N Oh no! I've made a big mistake. I said that Mione and Draco became friends in the summer, but in the last chapter, I said they became friends during school. Oops! Well, I'm going to say they became friends in 5th year. Thank you to those who reviewed!   
  
"Draco? Draco Honey? Wake up, it's time for classes." Someone was shaking me. "Draco, you can't have a lie-in. We've got to get to Transfiguration. Get up."   
  
"Aaww," I groaned, "Let me sleep."  
  
"Draco!! Come on, do you want to see Hermione?" Pansy said her name as if it was a swear.  
  
"Yea, I getting up, I'm getting up. Wait a second, Pansy, what are you doing in here? This is the prefect boys dorm."   
  
"Well, let's just say I did what I had to do to wake you," Pansy said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"All right," I said uncertainly. "But you have to leave now, I've got to get dressed."  
  
"OK," Pansy said as she blushed and started to giggle.  
  
*Hermione's POV*  
  
I watched Draco and Pansy come into the Great Hall, and saw Pansy looking at him longingly. I was overcome with a surge of jealously. 'Calm down Hermione, don't let your emotions take over you again,' I thought to myself. Ron and Harry saw me staring at them, and they rolled their eyes.  
  
"Mione, what's it to you if they go out? You guys are only friends, right?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, but I just can't stand Pansy. I'd be fine if he went out with any other girl. Plus, Draco promised he wouldn't be romantically involved with her!" I complained, "He better keep his promise, or else I'll be furious!"  
  
"We know, you don't have to tell us that," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, Harry, I mean I'm not the one who cried up in his dorm for 24 hours, and skipped all his classes." I said matter-a-factly. Everybody knew he cried for a day when he and Ginny broke up. Ginny did the same. They were so in love. Ron just couldn't take it anymore though, so they broke up for him. Harry set Ginny and Colin Creevy up, just so he wouldn't be tempted to do anything with her. Harry knew he wouldn't cheat on anyone, so he thought it was best for Ginny to have a boyfriend. He's better now, because they broke up in the middle of the summer. I could tell they still loved each other though. They were so transparent, the way they acted around each other.   
  
After breakfast was over, I walked over to Draco, so we could walk to Transfiguration together. Pansy obviously wasn't happy about that, and tried to stop us. Draco and I just ignored her though.   
  
"So, Draco, how are you?" I asked and smiled sweetly, making Pansy really enraged.  
  
"I'm fine, what about you?" He grinned at me, and unknowingly made Pansy upset.  
  
"I'm pretty good. I really don't want to go to Transfiguration today, do you?"  
  
"No, I hate McGonagall." I gave him a look. "When she's mad?" Draco asked making sure I didn't blow up about rule-breaking.   
  
"Right, I don't like her when she's mad either. Remember the night we became friends? That was pretty bad." We both laughed at the memory.   
  
After Transfiguration, we both went our separate ways. We didn't have any more classes together that day.   
  
-Later that night  
  
"Oh no! I forgot about a book a have to return! I'll be right back!" I yelled to Harry and Ron, who were playing wizard chess.  
  
"OK, yeah, whatever Mione," said Ron in a deadened tone.  
  
I was walking down the hall, when I saw a piece of parchment lying on the ground. 'What's this?' I thought. 'Probably some old piece of paper someone dropped.' I picked it up, and realized it wasn't any old bit of parchment, it was the Marauder's Map! I would know this parchment anywhere. I looked at it, and realized it was blank. 'Thank God' I thought. Hmm what can I do with this? I decided to just see what everyone was up too. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I whispered. Like a spiders web, all these lines and dots formed on the map. Snape was in his office, Harry and Ron were in the common room, and Draco was... I scanned the map looking for his dot. I spotted it and my eyes widened in shock. Draco Malfoy's dot was with Pansy Parkinson's, up in the Astronomy Tower!   
I started to run towards the tower. What was he doing up there with her? Did he get a detention. The Astronomy Tower was 'our' spot. I got to the door of the tower, and very quietly opened it. It creaked open, but Draco and Pansy didn't hear it. What i saw made me want to burst into tears. The room was all made up, with candles, and nice couches everywhere. A half eaten dinner was on the table. But what was on the couch, was what made me upset. Draco and Pansy were on the couch, snogging like there was no tomorrow. I stood there in the doorway for twenty minutes, staring at them in disbelievement. I knew Pansy saw me, because she looked at me and smirked. Draco didn't notice until ten minutes later. When he saw my face, tears streaming down it, he got up.  
"Mione, I-I-I," he stuttered.  
"Don't call me that!" I screamed at him. He started making his way towards me, and I just ran out of the room.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What's going to happen to them? Hmm we'll just have to see. Thanks for reviewing those of you who did! 


	6. The Aftermath

I didn't know where I was running to, just anywhere where no one would see me. I just kept running, and then I saw the prefects bathroom. I stopped and said the password, choking back tears. "Lemon Drop," I said, not being able to hold back the tears. I dashed into the room, and turned on the taps. I just sat on the side of the tub, crying. When the tub was full, I got undressed and slid into the foaming bubbles. I kept crying and saying "I hate him, I HATE HIM!" I never noticed Draco come in.   
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
I followed Hermione down into the bathroom. I decided to wait until she was in tub, before I went in. Five minutes passed before I heard a soft splash. I snuck in, and hid behind the sinks. I had no desire to see her without clothes, that's not why I was in there. I wanted to see her, see what she had to say about me. I heard her saying how much she hated me. 'She hates me.' That phrase rang in my head, over and over. 'Why, oh why, did I ever listen to Pansy? Why did I break my promise?' It was really paining me to see her in so much distress, so much pain, because of me. All I wanted to do was give her a hug, and apologize. But right now, my good instincts held me back. She finally got out of the tub, one hour later. I turned around while she dressed, and with that, she left the room.  
  
*Hermione's POV*  
  
"Why did he do that? Why'd he break the promise?" I thought as I walked back to the common room. I wanted to see Ron, and Harry, but I wouldn't tell them what happened. That would just create further trouble. I reached my destination within ten minutes. For the some reason, I had a weird feeling I was being followed. I turned around, but no one was there. In five minutes, I had reached my destination. Harry and Ron were still at it, playing their game.   
  
"Mione! Where were you?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Yeah, we were worried about you. It doesn't usually take about two hours to go return a book to the library. We were going to go look for you after our game," Ron said while staring me straight in the eye, waiting for an answer.  
  
"I, um, got caught up with something else," I said kind of wearily.  
  
"Oh?" said Harry with his eyebrows raised. "What kind of something else?"  
  
"None of your business," I snapped.   
  
"OK, OK," said Ron. "Just calm down, whatever happened, you don't have to tell us."  
  
"Even though we are her best friends," said Harry sarcastically, and darkly.  
  
"I'm going to bed," I told them.  
  
"Night, Mione," Ron said.  
  
"Goodnight," Harry muttered.  
  
"Night guys, I'll tell you when the time comes," I said. Would I really tell them though? Something weird was going on too. It seemed as if Ron and Harry had switched personalities. Harry was being awfully jealous, and Ron was being, well, nice. Was Harry jealous of Malfoy? Nah, couldn't be. I decided to investigate in the morning.   
  
*Draco's POV*   
  
I entered the Great Hall, looking a mess. I had gotten maybe, one-two hours of sleep last night. I kept thinking about Mione. I felt horribly bad. I didn't know what to do. Pansy suddenly latched herself onto me, and I shoved her off. "Go away," I snapped at her.   
  
"What's wrong, Draco honey? Didn't you have fun last night?" Pansy said in a sickeningly sugary voice. "I know I did," she giggled.  
  
"Pansy, I can't be with you. I used to like you, but now that Hermione, is, well, furious at me, I just don't want to be with you," I stated.  
  
"Oh, forget her, she's just a mudblood anyway. She's just trying to break us up. You know we're soulmates," Pansy said flirtatiously, and batted her eyelashes at me.  
  
"DON'T CALL HER A MUDBLOOD!" I blared, loud enough for the whole hall to here. I snuck a look at Hermione, and saw her look over at me, dazed. "I don't care about whether or not she's a pureblood, or a muggle-born. She's perfect the way she is," I said that last line in a really soft voice, so only Pansy could hear. Pansy looked stunned.   
  
"Fine, then, you can go frolic around with your little mudblood friend, but remember, you'll be sorry," Pansy spat. With that, she turned around, and strutted towards the Slytherin table.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N Sorry it's so short again. I thought this would be a good place to end it. Thanks to those who reviewed, especially Someone. Hope you liked this chapter! I've been working really hard on the story. 


	7. Let It All Out

-I don't own any Harry Potter characters...  
  
-3 Weeks Later  
  
"Mione, what's wrong with you? Ever since you came back from the library that night, you've been acting like a zombie. What happened that evening?" Ron questioned. I knew the time had come to tell him. I needed to get it out of me. My grades had been dropping, and I had been losing quite a lot of sleep. He might be able to help, too.   
  
"The night that I was gone two hours, I was in the Astronomy Tower, and the prefects bathroom. I was walking to the library and I saw Harry's map on the ground, so I took it, and used it. I saw," I stopped. I needed to regain my breath. "I saw Pansy and Draco up in the Astronomy Tower. So, I went up there, and I found them snogging. I was really upset, so I went down to the bathroom, because I needed to be alone," by now, tears were streaming down my face. I never wanted to relive that experience again, and here I was, reliving it for Ron. I did feel a huge burden lifted off my chest though.  
  
"I'm sorry Mione, is there anything I can do to help? Beat up Malfoy maybe?" Ron asked apprehensively.  
  
"NO! Don't hurt him. I don't know, um, just don't tell anyone. Not even Harry, it seems like he's been ignoring me," I said.  
  
"Well, he's been a bit preoccupied with his thoughts. Harry had something similar happen to him," Ron said. "He'll tell you when he's ready I'm sure."  
  
"OK," I said a bit unsteadily. I really wanted to know what happened to Harry, if it was similar, maybe we could support each other.   
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
It's been three weeks since Hermione stopped talking to me. She's been giving me the silent treatment. I really miss her. I don't want to admit it, but I need her. I can remember those night we spent up in the Astronomy Tower, she'd just listen to me. We were curled up on the couch, and I'd tell her of my family problems, especially those with my father. Nothing romantic ever happened between us up there, although it was the place the majority of students went to to 'have some alone time.' Something deep inside of me wished that something had happened up there between us though. Something more than just a friendship. Oh, but who was I kidding? That would never happen now, she won't even listen to me when I try to apologize. At least Pansy has been leaving me alone, I think she may be up to something though. She better not hurt Mione if she is up to something. The last conversation was had ended with her saying "You'll be sorry." I become lost in thought.  
  
"Hey Malfoy," called someone. "Malfoy!" It was the Weasel.   
  
"What do you want? Can't you see I'm thinking here?" I retorted back.  
  
"You're about to walk into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, she's not going to be too happy about that," Ron said.   
  
"Yeah, whatever," I muttered.  
  
"I need to talk to you about Hermione," he said loudly.  
  
Her name caught my attention right away. "What about?" I asked very curiously.  
  
"She told me what you did. You stupid git, don't you know how emotional she is?" Ron seethed. He was losing his temper.  
  
"Calm down Weasley, let's go somewhere where we can talk without being overheard," I implied. "Follow me," I said. I lead him to a room that Snape had told me about. I saw Ron's confused, and bewildered look. There were blood marks on the floor. "It's the old Transfiguration classroom," I told him. "Whenever McGonagall transfigured into her cat form, she'd attack the mice down here, so they had to move the classroom upstairs where there are no mice," I explained. "Filch couldn't get rid of the stains."  
  
"Oh," Ron said. I conjured up some couches so we wouldn't have to sit on the cold floor. Ron and I sat across from each other.   
  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about Hermione for?" I prompted.   
  
"Oh, well, she's really distressed by you, and she's been out of this world. You can barely have a civilized conversation with her, and now I know the reason why," Ron said as he looked me straight in the eye.   
  
"I've tried talking to her! She just won't listen," I declared.  
  
"I've know Mione long enough, and have gotten into my share of *ahem* arguments with her, to know that just trying to talk to her in the middle of the hallway isn't going to do it. You've got to think up some unusual way to apologize," Ron said.  
  
"Why are you trying to help me," I asked.   
  
"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for Hermione. She's my best friend too, and I hate seeing her like this. It's tearing her apart," Ron finished his sentence leaving my head clouded with thoughts.  
  
"OK, do you have any suggestions of what I can do to apologize?" I queried.   
  
"That you must think up on your own Malfoy," and with that, he got up and left, leaving me with my thoughts. 'I'll think up something, something really exceptional,' I thought. 'I want Hermione to know just how much she means to me.'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N I know my chapters are so short, and I'm sorry. I just find good places to stop. Thank you to all those who reviwed, and thank you G*Ness for recommending my story! You should check her stories out! They're really good!   
*All Things Fall Into Place*   
and the sequel to that *Gravity Is Holding Onto Me* by G*Ness 


	8. Harry and Ginny

"Mione?" Harry asked. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Yeah, about what?" I replied.  
  
"G-Ginny," Harry stuttered. I think he had tears in his eyes.   
  
"What about Ginny?"  
  
"I saw," he paused, searching for the right words. "I saw her with Colin Creevy the other night," he looked as though he was about to weep. "They were, oh Mione, they were kissing!" He started sobbing. "He was all over her," he wept. I couldn't think. This was not like Harry at all. Harry didn't cry like this. Something was wrong. He sounded like me! I sounded exactly like that when I saw Malfoy with Pansy. Harry was really in love with Ginny. I decided to talk to Ginny about Colin. I thought Ginny really loved Harry despite the fact that she was going out with Colin.   
  
-Later on that day  
  
"Ginny?" I asked quietly. "I have to speak with you,"  
  
"Yeah? Is something wrong Mione?" she asked. I knew Ginny and I weren't best friends, but we were friends.   
  
"Yeah, I need to talk to you about Harry," I said. She suddenly looked up.   
  
"Oh?" she asked kind-of wearily. "What about Harry?"  
  
"He seems really upset about you and Colin," I said, not wanting to make Ginny think I was accusing her of anything. She can make her own choices, whether or not they include Colin.  
  
"Yeah?" she choked back.   
  
"He caught you two kissing a month ago, and he's still losing sleep over it. Ginny, he really loves you," I told her. Ginny began crying.   
  
"I, I love him too. But I didn't want to break up with Colin. If I did, then I know I would give in to my heart, and get back together with Harry. He cares so much about my brother though, as do I. Ron just wouldn't be able to handle it. Especially if we broke up, over something big and nasty. Colin and I were just alone one day in the common room. I know it was a really stupid thing to do, anyone could've just walked in, and someone did. It was Harry, and he just stood there for a few minutes. I felt so bad, I spent the rest of the night crying. Colin started kissing me first, so I just gave in. If I could take it back I would, I never wanted to make the one I love cry," Ginny finally finished. She was sobbing now. I felt really bad. So she really did love Harry.  
  
"I think you and Harry should have a talk. A long talk, about everything, Colin, Ron, and you two," I stated. "It might make things better between you two."  
  
"O-OK," sniffled Ginny. "I've got to go do my History of Magic essay now, thanks for listening Hermione."  
  
"No problem Ginny, I'm there for you if you ever need to talk," I told her. I was engulfed in a big hug. "Bye Ginny," I said to her, and waved when she walked down to the common room.  
  
*Draco's POV* -The next day  
  
I spent the past week pondering what I could do for Hermione. My head was filled with ideas, but what one was perfect for her? A really romantic idea came to me, but we weren't in a romantic relationship. I know she'd love it, but is it really suitable for us? Why not? I came to the conclusion that I was going to do it. I was going to make her feel wonderful, and loved. First, I needed to talk to a muggle-born. Who could I talk to though? Potter might be able to help, I guess I'll have to talk to him.   
  
- At lunch   
  
"Potter, come here, I need to talk to you," I told him in a hushed voice.   
  
"Whatever you need to say Malfoy, you can say it in front of Hermione. She told me what you did you horrible ferret," Harry retorted.  
  
"Look Potter, this is important, just listen to me," I said annoyed.   
  
"OK, Mione, I'll see you in Potions," Harry said goodbye to her.  
  
"Bye," she replied looking directly at him, and avoiding me completely. She walked off the Potions.  
  
"Malfoy, I have to get to Potions, Snape will take points off my house and give me detention if I'm late," Harry sneered.   
  
"I can cover for us, but I have a question for you," I told him. He gave me a look that said 'go on.' "Is there a muggle candy that is romantic?" I asked him. He looked really confused, and suspicious.   
  
"Why do you want to know?" he asked.  
  
"Don't ask questions," I told him.  
  
"Yeah, there are these ones, Hershey Kisses or something like that," he said.   
  
"Perfect," I said. 'I'll be needing to go to London soon' I thought.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N OK I know this chapter is crap, and I'm sorry. I'm just so out of it. Sorry about the short chapters. By the way, Draco's plan for Mione I got from a magazine. Just thought I'd tell people that. You won't find out about his plan thoguh, until probably the next chapter. Thanx to all those who reviewed! 


	9. Journey to London

The Christmas holidays were in a week, and I know that is the ideal time to carry out my ingenious plan. I know I have a big head about this scheme, but I know it'll blow Mione away. I just have hope that she won't be scared of the romance involved.  
  
*Hermione's POV*   
  
I couldn't believe the Christmas holiday was so close. This year has been going by so fast. It was just a month and a few weeks ago that I discovered Malfoy and Pansy, well, up in the Astronomy Tower. What am I thinking? I had forbidden myself to think about that incident. But who am I kidding? I thought about it everyday. I knew I missed Draco, I just couldn't bring myself to admit it. If only he had thought about the consequences before he followed Pansy up there like a dog trailing his master. A lot of my thoughts had started out with 'If only' now. If only I had brought back the book earlier in the day. If only I hadn't let curiosity get the best of me and activated the Marauder's Map. If only I had taken up Draco's offer that night to go for a walk. During that momentous day, he had asked me to go for a walk that night. I said no, telling him I needed to study. He said he had something important to tell me, but still, I declined. I still wonder what he had to tell me, but now I might never know.   
  
"Mione, are you going home for the holiday?" Harry asked. We had been getting along great again, ever since we confessed our hidden secrets to each other. Harry and Ginny also had a talk, and Ginny decided to break up with Colin. Harry and Ginny had gotten back together, but Ron didn't know. They decided it best not to tell him, it would make everything too complicated.  
  
"No, why?" I questioned. My parents were going on some romantic vacation in Hawaii. I had been invited, but I rejected their offer. They could go have fun, I'd just stay here with Harry and Ron.   
  
"No reason," was the reply I got. I looked at Harry suspiciously, and raised my eyebrows.   
  
"What's going on?" I demanded.   
  
"You'll find out soon enough, I suppose," Harry said. I think he liked the fact that he had something hanging over me. He sauntered out of the room, looking haughty.   
  
'What was all that about?' I speculated. Someone had something up their sleeves, and I was anxious to know what. "You'll find out soon enough," was what he said. I hoped it was coming up soon. I figured it was happening during the holidays, and I had less than a week to wait for it. I like surprises, usually, so I chose to remain quiet, and not bring up the subject for a week.  
  
-One week later  
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
I got off the Hogwarts Express, and entered Diagon Alley. I made my through the students who were going home for the holidays, and got into the Leaky Cauldron. I ordered a drink, and drank it fast, apprehensive about my task ahead of me. I walked out of the Leaky Cauldron, hoping I blended in with my muggle clothes. Potter had been in on my whole 'project' of getting Mione back, and he let me borrow some of his muggle clothes. I window shopped, looking for a store with candy in the window. After fifteen minutes of strolling along the streets of London, I came to a window with a multiple colorful bags of food in the window. They were called Peppermint Patties, Kit Kats, Reeses Peanut Butter Cups, and other names that were foreign to me. I stepped in, my eyes scanning everything. I looked around for the clerk, and when I saw him, I asked him where I could find the Hershey Kisses.   
  
"Hershey Kisses?" she said, obviously not interested in me, her head was stuck in a magazine called Teen People. "I think they're over there, with the skittles and M&M's & M's," she said, pointing over to a section with colorful pouches of candy.   
  
"Thanks," I said to her, and headed over to where she pointed me to. I saw bags of candy, and my eyes examined every bag. I found the Hershey Kisses, and saw there were many different kinds. Almonds, Hugs, and regular chocolate. I picked out six bags of those sweets, and took out muggle money and put it in my hand. I strolled over to the girl, looking confident because I had succeeding in my task.   
  
"$10.87," she said. I had no idea what she was talking about, so I pulled out what looked like a ten pound and gave it to her, and she looked at me anxiously.   
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"You need eight-seven more cents," she said as if it was the most obvious thing.   
  
"Oh!" I said, and I had no idea what that was, so I took out a one pound and gave it to her.  
  
"Thanks," she said looking at me like I was from another planet. "Thirteen cents is you change, have a nice day," she said, and buried her head into her magazine again.  
  
"Thanks," I said, and I left the store.   
  
"How'd it go?" someone whispered to me.   
  
"It was fine," I said "I had a few problems with the money, but other than that, I got the Kisses."  
  
"Great," said Potter. "Let's get back to Diagon Alley, so we can get back. When are you going to do it?" He asked.   
  
"I think tomorrow night," I told him.  
  
"OK, sounds good," was the response I got. Potter and I went back to Diagon Alley, and retrieved his Firebolt from his pocket. He had flown to Diagon Alley on it, so no one would be suspicious of us. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy together on a train to go home for the holidays would have been a sight to see. Harry put a spell on his broom, to make it small enough to fit into his pocket, and feather light. In a darkened alley, Harry got his broom back to normal, and we hopped on. In a few hours, we were back at the entrance hall in Hogwarts. "I have to get back, so Mione isn't suspicious," Harry said. "Good luck tomorrow night," Harry said and took off.  
  
I headed up to my dorm, and hid the Hershey Kisses under my bed. If anybody found those, I would surely be in for something. I laid down on my bed, thinking of my brilliant plan to get Mione back. 'Tomorrow night' I thought. 'Tomorrow night I'll get my best friend back.'   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N Short, I know. I guess I didn't get 'the plan' into this chapter like I thought. It'll definitely be in chapter 10 though. I promise. Thank you to those who reviewed, I would thank all of you personally, but I don't have the time! 


	10. Day leading up to The Plan

OK sorry I kind of left a cliffhanger there! I've been super busy, with school and all, and I'm going away for vacation next week. This chapter was really hard to write cause I've been having a major writer's block. (I've also been lazy but that's besides the point). The 'plan' isn't coming up in this chapter! I'm really sorry. It got really long, and I kind of wanted the plan to have it's own chapter title. It'd make the 'mood' of the story better I guess.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-The Next Morning  
*Hermione's POV*  
  
I rushed into the Great Hall, afraid that I was going to be late for breakfast, and my next class. I saw that most students were still there, so I relaxed a little. I was still tense, but I didn't know why. I saw Malfoy staring at me with a mischievous smile on his face. I looked away quickly. 'What was that all about?' I wondered. I sat down at my usual spot at the table, and saw Harry looking at me with same expression on his face as Malfoy. "What is going on?" I demanded.  
  
"What are you talking about Mione?" asked Harry with a innocent expression on his face.  
  
"Never mind, I'll just drop it," I said with a fake pout. I looked up at the two of them and saw them snicker at one another, and then glance at Malfoy. He returned their snicker by chuckling a bit. "Woah, woah, woah! Hold up a second. What was that all about?" I declared.  
  
"What was what all about?" they said in unison.   
  
"Something odd is going on around here, and I'm going to find out what if it's the last thing I do!" I hollered as I got up and left the Hall in a huff. I went up to the library to see if anything suspicious was going on. I saw Pansy and Blaise Zabani over in a corner huddled over a book. 'Maybe they finally got together, they have the same qualities. They're cunning when it comes to getting their way, nasty, and plain cruel.' I knew all too well how sly Pansy was. Tricking Draco like that. I almost felt sorry for him. ALMOST. I'm still hurting inside. If truth be told, I think I miss him. He always made me laugh. I looked like I was on another planet, and Pansy shrieked in surprise.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" she cried out. "How long have you been here? Did you hear anything?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" I spit back at her. I'll never forgive her luring Draco to the Astronomy Tower that night.   
  
"No-nothing," she said suddenly looking scared. "You really didn't hear anything?" she asked insecurely.  
  
"No!" I exclaimed. "Why? What are you guys doing?"  
  
"Nothing," Blaise said nonchalantly, and they gathered up their things and left. 'I wonder what that was all about' I thought. Their probably planning how to sneak past Filch to get down to the dungeons. I groaned in disgust. Pansy is probably going to be the first one of our graduating class pregnant. I saw something lying on the table they were sitting at. It was a piece of parchment that had the letters "ius Cu" on them. The piece looked like it had been ripped of a much bigger piece of parchment. 'ius Cu, ius Cu' those half-words kept singing in my head. I wanted to know what the whole statement was. I was thinking about it, and I saw another piece with the title Ways To Curse and Hex Your Friends and Enemies.  
  
"Excuse me, Madam Pince?" I said to the librarian.   
  
"Hello Hermione, is there anything I can help you with?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, actually there is. I was wondering, do you have the book called Ways To Curse and Hex Your Friends and Enemies?" I questioned.   
  
"That book is in the Restricted Section, Miss Granger. May I ask why you wanted it?" she inquired somewhat curiously.   
  
"I was just wondering," I answered. She looked a little disappointed, as though she wanted me to have some wild explanation about why I was asking about that book. I walked out the library towards my next class which was Charms. I couldn't help wondering why in the world Pansy and Blaise would want that book. 'Probably to hex Ron, Harry, and me.'  
  
I entered the classroom five minutes late. "Miss Granger, where have you been?" Professor Flitwick asked.  
  
"I was in the library doing some research and I lost track of time," I lied. 'Sorry," I said.  
  
"It's all right, take a seat, we're doing the Simubera Charm today. It will clean whatever you tell it to. For example, you'd say Simubera Desk if you wanted your desk clean," Prof. Flitwick explained. When we were trying to clean our desk, I did it with no problems. Ron stared at me in disbelief. All he could manage to do was make his school books fall off onto the floor. Big 'thuds' kept coming from his desk. Mine were neatly piled on the floor in front of me. Class ended, and everything looked nice and clean. I left the classroom, and headed to Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
-Lunch time  
  
"So Mione, we have the rest of the afternoon off after Potions. What are you going to do?" Ron asked.  
  
"Why?" I asked. "I was planning on hanging out with you guys. Unless you had other plans that is," I ventured on.   
  
"Oh no, we were just wondering," Harry said and shot Ron a look.  
  
"Why is everyone keeping secrets from me lately?" I blurted out.   
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.   
  
"Never mind, if you're not going to tell me anything, I won't tell you anything," I said. If they were going to keep secrets from me, then I wasn't going to tell them about Pansy.  
  
"OK, but you'll find out about ours soon," Ron said with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Is this the same thing that you were talking about before?" I questioned.   
  
"Maybe," Harry said. I sighed, and started to eat a carrot. "Come on guys, lets go get our books for Potions," Harry said.   
  
"OK," Ron and I agreed. We started heading up the stairs in utter silence. No one spoke until we were up in the common room. We collected our books, and proceeded down to the dungeons.   
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
I saw Hermione walk in the classroom with Potter and Weasley. She looked so beautiful. I had finally realized that I had developed a crush on Herm. It took me a year to realize it, but now I knew it. It wasn't love quite yet. I was nervous past words right now. What would happen tonight? Does she really hate me? How will she react to my apology? Last night while I was lying in bed, I decided that the plan would be an apology. Potter and Weasley didn't know this though. We had all had a big talk. We decided that us three would try to get along better for Hermione. Weasley and Potter understood what would change if Hermione and I got together. I could only hope we'd get together. I looked dreamily at her, and Pansy snorted in distaste. Like I cared. I hated Pansy now, she purposely tried to break up my friendship with Mione. "Malfoy! Pay attention," Snape snapped. "Oh great, he's in a bad mood," I sighed. This was going to be a long day.   
  
When Potions was finally over, I motioned to Weasley and Potter to come over to talk to me. Hermione looked at them, and then me really suspiciously. Potter said something to her, and she left. "What do you want Malfoy? Herm's beginning to suspect something," Weasley seethed.   
  
"Chill Weasel, I just wanted to run through the plan one more time," I said.   
  
"We know what we're doing Malfoy! We've gone over this tons of times," Potter told me.  
  
"OK," I said uneasily. If something went wrong, I'd be so angry. Potter and Weasley left, so I was alone. All on my own now. I went upstairs to my dorm, and decided to study a little for the History of Magic exam that was coming up after holidays.  
  
-Meanwhile   
*Hermione's POV*  
  
"Where's Ron gone to?" I asked Harry.  
  
"He had to go talk to Professor McGonagall about extra credit," Harry stated. I rolled my eyes. Ron's worst subject, besides Potions, was transfiguration.   
  
"Want to play a game of chess?" I asked Harry. I wasn't very good at chess, but I was bored and I wanted something to do. I had already done most of my homework for the holidays.  
  
"Sure, but it'll have to be quick. I have to study for the History of Magic exam coming up after the holidays," Harry informed me.   
  
"OK," I said and set up my board. Harry and I had been playing for about a hour when he got an owl. "What's it say? Who's it from?" I questioned.   
  
"I can't tell you, sorry Mione," Harry said.   
  
I blew up. "Oh, yeah, here we go with the secrets again!" I was fuming.   
  
"Herm, please don't be mad. I swear you'll find out really soon. If you don't, I promise I'll make myself get a week's worth of detentions from Snape," Harry announced.   
  
"I guess, shall we?" I said pointing to the game that was still unfinished.  
  
"Sorry Mione, I really have to study. I don't think I've listened in any of Binns' classes," Harry said.  
  
I stifled a laugh and told him it was all right. I starting heading to my dorm when I heard Harry yell from downstairs.  
  
"^&*%" he exclaimed loudly. (A/N- My parents can read this, and I don't want to take any chances with swearing, I'd be in deep ---- then!)  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER! There are first years here," I scolded him.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that I left my History of Magic book in the prefect bathroom. I was studying in the bath. I don't have the time to go get it! Will you get it for me?" Harry asked looking anxious.  
  
"Yeah, sure," I told him. "I'll be right back." I walked out of the portrait hole, and started towards the bathroom. I had been walking for five minutes, and I saw a note card on the ground followed by many little candies.  
  
"Hermione" the card read. I picked it up, and looked at the back of it. "Follow the kisses," was all the card said.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N- I'm such a bad person! I didn't get the plan into this chapter I got the beginning of the plan into it though. I know I promised and I'm so sorry! I think this chapter is kind of long- longer than usual at least. I solemnly swear the plan will be in the next chapter. The beginning of this chapter was really hard to write. I guess I was having a major writers block. I hope you liked this chapter! I worked hard! 


	11. Coming into Action

(A/N- I am soooooooo beyond sorry about taking such a long time to update! I went on vacation to Florida, and I had no access to a computer. I hope to have quicker updates now.   
  
~Recap to the ending of last chapter  
"Sorry, it's just that I left my History of Magic book in the prefect bathroom. I was studying in the bath. I don't have the time to go get it! Will you get it for me?" Harry asked looking anxious. "Yeah, sure," I told him. "I'll be right back." I walked out of the portrait hole, and started towards the bathroom. I had been walking for five minutes, and I saw a note card on the ground followed by many little candies. "Hermione" the card read. I picked it up, and looked at the back of it. "Follow the kisses," was all the card said.   
  
Enjoy this chapter!   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Follow the kisses?' I thought. What in the name of Merlin's beard are kisses? I obviously knew what kisses were, but how do you follow kisses? Gazing around at the candies, I picked one up. "Hershey's Kisses" the label said. "I guess the card means I should follow these candies," I said thinking out loud. I didn't have my bag with me, so I had no place to put the candy. I took the foil off of one of them, and examined the sweet. I had a very strong feeling that it was chocolate because of the odor and appearance of it. A voice in my head told me not to eat it, and I didn't. I knew better than that. It could be Pansy playing a trick on me for all I knew. I summoned my bag down to me so I had something to hold the delicious-looking candies in. Finally, after debating whether or not to obey the instructions written on the form, I decided to go ahead and follow the kisses.   
  
The trail of kisses continued on for a while, then stopped when I got to the door of the prefects bathroom. There, another card waited for me. "Hermione," it read, "Go into the prefect bathroom, and keep following the kisses."   
  
"Lemon Drop," I said flabbergasted. What was awaiting me behind that door? Would it hurt me in some way? Did it have something to do with Pansy, Blaise, or Draco? 'I guess I'm going to find out in a couple of seconds' I told myself. The door swung open, and I cautiously stepped inside, anxious about what might await me.   
  
As I opened my eyes, a great beauty overcame me. The room was dimly lit with floating candles, beautifully colored flowers were scattered everywhere, and the scent of morning dew hung in the air. The kisses' silver, foil wrappers glistened in the mystical light of the room. I gasped and held my breath. Was this all for me? Who would go through so much to do all this? I had a feeling Harry and Ron were in on whatever this was, as Harry's book wasn't there. Ron probably had something to do with it too, because anything Harry did, Ron usually did also. I highly suspected that Ron wasn't really with Professor McGonagall. I knew if someone did this because they liked me, it wasn't Ron since he's fancied Padma Patil ever since Parvati hinted that Padma might fancy him a little. Padma and Ron both like each other, and I don't know why they haven't gotten together yet.   
  
I looked back down at the kisses, and starting walking to where they led me, picking them up as I went along. After winding around the bathroom a few times, the kisses stopped right in front of the shower curtain. There was another card taped onto the curtain with spellotape. I ripped it off, and opened it. "Walk into the shower" was all it said. Simple as that. I gulped, and lifted my foot off the ground, preparing to lower it onto the tub. I covered my head with my hands, thinking that a shower of water was going to pour down on me when I stepped in.   
  
Yet, I was wrong. It wasn't a downpour of water that fell onto me as I placed my foot onto the tub bottom, it was a shower of flowers. All varied kinds of them. Red roses gently dropped on my bushy, chestnut colored hair, while yellow daisies bright as the sun hung lightly near the ceiling.   
  
I had been standing in the shower for about five minutes, and still the flower were coming down. They were just appearing out of thin air and falling smoothly onto me, and the floor of the bathtub. Purple lilacs danced on the walls, just as pink carnations placed themselves delicately onto my hair, contrasting wonderfully with the red and white roses that were also cascading and arranging in my locks of brown hair. I was dancing around, prancing in the flowers. I felt like a little school girl who was on top of a hill, with the wind blowing in her face. It was such an extraordinary feeling, and I was lost for words.   
  
Being so overwhelmed and amazed at the magnificence of this plan, I almost didn't hear someone say: "Now that I've kissed the ground you walk on, and showered you with flowers, will you forgive me?" the voice pleaded. 'Draco,' I thought. 'That's Draco's voice.'   
  
"Draco?" I asked uneasily.   
  
"Yes?" he answered. I turned around, and there he was, looking at me almost fearfully, as if he was afraid of what I was going to say.  
  
"Did you plan all this out?" I asked him, already knowing the answer. Of course he didn't do it all on his own, but I figured most of it was his idea.  
  
"Ron and Harry helped, but I thought up the whole apology, kisses, and shower pieces," he answered unsteadily. His voice was so meek, and he kept stuttering.   
  
"Well," I said. "I forgive you." Draco took a step closer to me.  
  
"You-you do?" he asked, sounding almost astonished that I forgave him.   
  
I swallowed, smiled a little bit, and then told him truthfully: "Yes, I honestly do Draco." He had tried to apologize before, but all he did was walk up to me while we were switching classes, and say he was sorry. I didn't think that was a real, true apology from the heart, so usually I just ignored him, as though he wasn't even there. I knew that was a bit mean, but he deserved it then. I could tell now, after he went through so much trouble, that he meant it this time. I just knew. He was acting like a small boy who let bullies push them around. He wasn't all high and mighty now.  
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
So many things are rushing through my head right now. She just said she forgave me, what now? Should I kiss her? Should I just give her a hug? Or, should I leave? I looked at her, and she seemed lost in her own thoughts. 'I can't believe she forgave me! I was so horrible to her... I don't deserve her' Hermione was always so kind to people, and I was always the mean Slytherin. That changed a year ago though, but I still couldn't live up to her. In my eyes, she was perfect every way.   
  
I was staring at Hermione, not realizing it, when she looked back up at me. She seemed to be examining me. I took a step towards her, and she didn't back away. We stared at each other for a few more seconds, until I couldn't hold back and longer. Before I knew it, we were lip-locked. We both had leaned in for the kill at the same time, and it was perfect. Her hands were tracing down my back, and mine were tangled up in her hair. I could tell that this wasn't her first kiss, and I have to admit, I felt a little disappointed. I wanted to be the person she always remembered kissing first. She was amazing me with all she was doing. She seemed really experienced at this, though I reckoned I was still her second kiss. I wondered how she thought I kissed, hopefully it was good. Pansy was the only other girl I had kissed believe it or not. I think Weasley was the first guy she kissed, they went out for a little bit last year.  
  
I had become so lost in the kiss, I didn't realize how long we'd been going at it until we broke apart. "Fifteen minutes!" I exclaimed in excitement and bewilderment also. Hermione blushed furiously, and looked down at her feet. "And not one part of it I wouldn't want to repeat," I said to her. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back, and we stepped out of the shower seeing as we had never exited. "That kiss was perfect," I told her.  
  
"You're perfect," she said back. I took out my wand, and cleaned all the flowers up, getting them into vases all around the bathroom. "I guess we should go then?" she asked me.   
  
"I think you're right, Weasley and Potter might suspect something," I informed her, but she already knew.  
  
"Were they in on this?" she asked.   
  
"Hmm...take a wild guess," I told her playfully. She smiled sarcastically back as we made our way to the door. I took her hand in mine, and we intertwined our fingers. I led the way out the door, and we began to walk towards her common room. When we got there, I looked at her like I never wanted to see her go.  
  
"Well, goodnight then," she said. I kissed her lightly on the cheek, turned around.  
  
"Goodnight Hermione, may your dreams be magical and wonderful tonight," I said and walked off towards my dorm.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------\  
A/N- What did you think? You can tell me when you click the box at the bottom left corner of the screen! I got *the plan* from a magazine, so I didn't think it up on my own. Thank you to all my reviewers, and I might start thanking you personally from now on seeing as the number of reviewers has gone drastically down. *sighs very sadly*  
  
Chapter 10 Reviewers-  
  
kristina- Thank you for constantly reviewing my story! Did you like 'what happens next?'  
  
Me123- Also thank you for reviewing my story! I had been updating my stories quicker than I've been the past two or so weeks, but I had writers block before, and I was on vacation. I hope to update more often not though! I hate it when people leave you hanging too though! You're just going to have to wait and see (read) what the ius Cu is! I'm not saying it is the crutcius curse, but I'm not saying it isn't!  
  
Mione G- Thanks for the little tidbit about pounds. That's what I had before I changed it to euros, and then to dollars. Thank you for all the other compliments! They reallt mean lots to me!  
  
kerofan- I know, I know! I left a cliffhanger chapter 10! You found out the rest though in this chapter. Thank you for being a continual reviewer. Your story is awesome too!  
  
*Also to some regular reviewers*  
  
Sucker for Romance- thank you for reviewing pretty much every chapter. It feels nice to know there are people who actually want to read this story!  
  
G*Ness- Thank you for usually reviewing too! I really like your stories, and I hope you keep writing more! 


	12. A New Gryffindor

Disclaimer- Roses are red,  
violets aren't blue  
I don't own Harry Potter,   
and neither do you! (unless you're JK Rowling that is!)   
  
A/N I know it took me a while to write this, and I'm sorry. I don't think I made up the disclaimer poem. I think I read it somewhere, but I'm not sure. If it's yours, then tell me in the review I know you're going to leave, and I'll take it off if you want me to. Otherwise, I can just give you credit.  
  
~Recap to last chapter  
  
"Well, goodnight then," she said. I kissed her lightly on the cheek, turned around.  
  
"Goodnight Hermione, may your dreams be magical and wonderful tonight," I said and walked off towards my dorm.   
  
-Hermione and Draco hooked up!-  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I stood staring at the back of Draco's platinum blonde hair, and I wished he would stop walking to his dormitory, and come running back to me. 'This night has been perfect' I thought. When Draco kissed me, I felt like I was in heaven. I never wanted to stop. However, it had to end sometime. A sudden warmth had come over me when he held my hand. I heard someone talk, and interrupt my thoughts.  
  
"Got a handsome young man there," the Fat Lady said somewhat cheerfully. "Sneaking around at night, you and Draco Malfoy, are you?"   
  
I rolled my eyes and smiled. The Fat Lady was always in on gossip. By tomorrow at lunch, everyone would know about Draco and me. I was used to that though. "Pepper Imps," I said to her.   
  
"Tell me more about this Draco, I see he's definitely changed. Aaah yes, I remember back in the first year, he was such a mean boy. Always trying to get into the Gryffindor common room. Said something about the Hogwarts dream team. Wanting to get back at Potter, and Weasley. Never said anything about you though Hermione. Maybe he fancied you back then too," the Fat Lady finished.   
  
"He tried to get in the common room?" I asked astounded. How did he know where the entrance even was? 'He probably just followed Harry sometime,' I convinced myself. I shook off the topic. "Can you just let me in?" I asked.   
  
"All right, all right," the Fat Lady said and her portrait swung open. I walked in, and was bombarded with questions by Harry and Ron.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Did the plan work?"  
  
"Did you two get together?"   
  
"I'll answer your first question, what happened was amazing. Thank you so much you guys, you made me really happy tonight," I told Harry and Ron. "I followed the kisses, got showered with flowers, and then he kissed me," I said with a tremendous smile on my face.  
  
"So, I take it the plan worked," Ron stated.  
  
"Yeah, that and Draco and Hermione hooked up," Harry told Ron.   
  
"Ron, where were you when I was in the common room with Harry?" I asked. I had been wondering that ever since I figured out that he wasn't really with Professor McGonagall.   
  
He smiled cheekily and said "I was standing guard of where everything was happening."  
  
"Oh, I see. And what if someone needed to use the bathroom?" I asked.  
  
"I just told them that there was something wrong with the plumbing. That the toilet was overflowing. Most of them turned on their heels, and walked away as fast as they could. Some of them, like the Slytherins, questioned me, but eventually they left like everyone else," he said grinning.   
  
"Brilliant plan Ron," I said laughing.   
  
"Hey, it worked didn't it?" he said snickering.   
  
I shrugged, and kept laughing. "Come here you guys," I told them and engulfed them in a hug. We stood there hugging for a few minutes, then broke apart. "Boy, am I tired," I said, yawning. "I'm going to bed."   
  
"Night Mione," Ron and Harry said in unison.  
  
"Night you guys, I love you," I said. I really did love them, but in a friendly way. They were my best friends after all. So was Draco, but I never loved him like I did Ron and Harry. Ron and I went out last year for a month or two, but in the end we just decided to be friends again. It wasn't even like we were going out any way, we acted like we always did. Sure, we kissed, but I didn't see fireworks like I did with Draco. We're better off just being friends any way.   
  
I didn't realize I was at the top of the stairs already, so it kind of shocked me when I ran into the door. "Ouch!" I said. I rubbed my head, and opened the door. There, on my bed, was a letter. The seal on it bore the initials DM with twine embroidered around it. I smiled to myself as I began to open the letter.   
  
Dear Hermione,   
  
I don't know about you, but tonight was really special to me. I realize now that I'd liked you a long time before tonight. When I kissed you tonight, I wanted more. I really never wanted to stop. I'm guessing you know about the dance coming up, and I want to know if you'll give me the pleasure of taking you. I'll see you tomorrow morning.  
  
  
Pleasant dreams my Mione,  
Draco  
  
I grinned, as I reread the letter for the second time. He was so incredibly sweet. I could almost hear him saying it as I read it. I changed out of my robes, and into my nightgown. I crept under the covers and closed my eyes. Images of Draco clouded my head as I fell into a deep sleep.  
  
-The Next Morning  
*Draco's POV*  
  
My magically charmed bell rang loudly as I hit it with my hand to stop. I sighed, and remembered the night before, and my sigh came to a stop. I smiled remembering how fragile and lovable Hermione looked. She was beautiful in every way. I wrote her a letter the second I got into my dorm. The dance coming up was a Once Apon a Dream dance. It wasn't during the holidays because so many students went home then. It was in about three weeks. Dumbledore briefly mentioned it at dinner the day before the holidays. I knew about it because I was a prefect. I figured Mione knew about it too then, because she was a prefect. I had asked her, but I knew her answer was going to be yes.   
  
I got out bed, and changed into my robes. Today I had Care of Magical Creatures with the Gryffindors. Only one class, but it was a double. I began making my way to the Great Hall, when someone stopped me. "Malfoy! Hey, Malfoy," someone called. I saw a head covered with red hair, and knew it was Weasley.   
  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
  
"Hermione was really happy when she got back last night," he said. "I could tell she wished she was still back in the bathroom with you."  
  
I smiled. "Well, you had a huge part in making her that happy," I said. "If you hadn't given me the idea to do something creative and exuberant as that, I might not be with her right now."   
  
"You know, you're right Malfoy," he said grinning looking quite pleased with himself.   
  
"Weasley, you're one of a kind," I told him laughing.   
  
"I guess I am, aren't I?" he said.  
  
I smirked, and we kept walking towards the Great Hall. When we got there, I asked Weasley if Hermione was down there yet.   
  
"I'm not sure. I didn't see her this morning. She either hasn't gotten up yet, or she got up really early," he told me.   
  
"OK," I said. I scanned the Gryffindor table for her chestnut-colored hair. I didn't see it, so I figured she slept in. 'She must have been up late with the other two musketeers,' I thought to myself. I sat myself down at the Gryffindor table with Weasley and Potter. Everyone was giving me looks that said 'what the heck are you doing there?' I just looked at Potter and said "Nice day isn't it?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Malfoy? Can't you see everyone is staring at you? Why are you sitting here?" he sneered.  
  
"I'm saying, it's a nice day because the sun is shining, and there's not a cloud in the sky. I can tell that everyone is staring at me, I'm not blind. I'm sitting here because I'm more of a Gryffindor than a Slytherin. Any more questions?" I said sarcastically.   
  
"No, none at all," they said meekly.   
  
I smiled, and started eating when a high, surprised and happy voice interrupted my thoughts. "Draco! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, good morning to you too, sleepy head," I said to her, kissing her cheek.   
  
"Good morning, but why are you at the Gryffindor table? You're a Slytherin, remember?" she informed me.  
  
"I am a Slytherin, but I'm more of a Gryffindor now," I acknowledged.   
  
"OK, but are you aloud to sit here?" Hermione asked uneasily.  
  
"Dumbledore's the one who enforces inter-house relationships, isn't he?" I questioned her, knowing I was right.  
  
"Yes," she said defeated, but then smiled. "OK, I'm glad you're going to sit here then!" she exclaimed happily. She was so cute when she was happy.  
  
We sat together, eating, and looked up at Dumbledore. He smiled, and winked at me. I smiled, and turned back to my plate.   
  
When Mione and I finished, we walked towards to exit of the Great Hall, hand-in-hand. I had Charms, and Mione had Arithmacy. I gave her a small kiss, and we parted ways.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N What did you think? Review and tell me!   
  
Thanks  
kristina- Thank you so much for all your compliments. It did take a while to think up. You rock too because you always review! Thanks!  
  
weetziefairie- I wish that happened to me too...Draco is mean in the books, but he's really a softie at heart. (In my eyes at least)  
  
Calypso in Love- Weirdness is always welcome in reviews! Especially lovely weirdness.  
  
SnickleFritz- Thanks for reviewing every chapter. The ius Cu is somewhere along the lines of a curse. You'll just have to read and find out what though!  
  
football-girl- Rachel is bad. I don't like her. Thank for reviewing my story though!  
  
That's all folks. I have a request for everyone, and it's to read a story by football-girl called Love or Money, and the sequel to that, Just Another Camp. They're both Aaron Carter stories, and she really deserves more reviews! Please check it out!  
  
See that box down there? Click it!  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\ / 


	13. Professor Trelawny

A/N- I'm a slacker, a big slacker. I know, I'm lazy. I took a long time to update, but I'm back. Thanks to all who reviewed chapter 12.  
  
~Recap  
  
When Mione and I finished, we walked towards to exit of the Great Hall, hand-in-hand. I had Charms, and Mione had Arithmacy. I gave her a small kiss, and we parted ways.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Finally! It's lunch time!" I said excitedly. I would get to see Draco now, and then we'd go to Care of Magical Creatures together. At least we had double COMC today. That also meant double class with Pansy. I was still wondering about those two parchments I found with them. ius Cu? That book too, they hadn't done anything to curse or hex anyone yet. At least I don't think so.   
  
I looked for the blonde head I was so used to seeing, and saw it at the Gryffindor table. I smiled to myself. I noticed Dumbledore looking at Draco, smiling to himself also. Draco turned around and saw me standing in the doorway. He started making his way towards me, still turning faces.  
  
The Slytherin's were still having a hard time comprehending the fact that the most powerful Slytherin in school was a mudblood's boyfriend. The sneered at me whenever I saw one of them in the hall, or at any meals, or in a class. Draco just said to ignore them, but it was really hard when he wasn't there. They'd try to hex me whenever a teacher wasn't looking, and I usually dodged it. I've gotten hit once or twice, but I knew the counter-curse for every hex, so there was really no effect. It was still hurtful though, knowing that the reason this was happening to me was because I was part of the delay of Voldemort taking over. I'm still wondering what might have happened if Draco and I hadn't become friends. He could be that horrible, powerful, and evil Slytherin that would help Voldemort rise to power. The very thought made me shudder.   
  
"Hermione, what's wrong? You look cold, you were shuddering," Draco said with his voice full of concern.   
  
"I'm fine," I assured him. "Just a bit cold," I said faking a smile.  
  
"Hermione, I know you too well. Something's wrong," he said.   
  
"I'm fine! Don't worry about it. I'll be OK," I guaranteed to him.   
  
Draco sighed, but took my hand and brought me towards the table. "Hey Hermione," Harry greeted me.   
  
"Hi guys, how's breakfast?" I said.  
  
"Just like always," Ron said laughing at me, wondering about my stupid question. I just growled. I wasn't in a good mood today. Coming back from my Arithmacy lesson, I had run into Professor Trelawny, which was very odd, due to the fact that she almost never comes down from her tower.   
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" she said with disdain dripping from every word.   
  
"Good morning, professor," I said trying to sound as nice as possible, and plastering a false smile on my face.   
  
"Shouldn't you be in some class right now? My Inner Eye is telling me you have Potions right now," she said trying to sound superior.   
  
"No," I said happy to prove her and her so called Inner Eye wrong. "I have Herbology."  
  
She snorted, and then said something shocking. "You better watch out, I'm onto you. I know you're frisking around with Draco Malfoy. If I ever catch you in any tower, or down in the dungeons with him, you'll be expelled faster than you can say 'Hogwarts'," she said with a raspy, almost scary voice. Almost scary. I sniggered quietly. Trelawny was so full of it. I wasn't scared of her, and I knew I wouldn't be expelled no matter what happened between Draco and I. The only question on my mind was: why was she so mad at me? She's seen me after I walked out of her class before, and nothing like this has ever happened before. She even looked at me nicely, as if she would smile. Why this sudden change of personality? I hadn't done anything to her. I resolved to asking Harry and Ron if she acted like that in class.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Hey Harry, Ron. In Divination, is Trelawny acting, a bit, mysterious?" I asked.  
  
Ron just snorted. "Is there ever a time when she isn't mysterious?"   
  
"I mean, weird. Like, not herself. Stingy, almost, you know?" I told him, uneasily.  
  
"Well, she takes a ton of points off of Gryffindor for us. But then she gives them back to Lavender and Parvati. So, it all evens out. A lot of times we end up losing more than gaining them. That's why Lavender and Parvati avoid us, and are very b!tchy towards us. They're not happy that we are losing all the points they earned. It's slightly funny actually, when you actually think about it. Seamus and Dean aren't on either side. Seamus and Lavender may be going out, and Dean may like Parvati, but they aren't taking sides. They both agree that the points we're losing are unfair," Ron finished.  
  
"Yeah, she's turning into a new Snape, but she still gives Gryffindor points," Harry said. "Speaking of Trelawny, I think I'm supposed to die today. What was my untimely death today? Oh yeah, I'd screw up my potion in potions, and it would kill me," Harry said snickering.  
  
I burst out laughing. "Shows how much she knows! We haven't even got Potions today!" I said, giggling.   
  
"Yeah, I told her that and she said we'd have a schedule change," Harry informed us.  
  
"Whatever, I'm glad I walked out of her class when I did," I stated.  
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
"Trelawny is unquestionably full of it, but as of a few weeks ago, Slytherin is her new favorite house. We get at least 100 points per class. She gives most of them to Pansy," I told all of them, intrigued by what I was hearing about Trelawny. "She used to hate Slytherin, but now Pansy is sucking up so much. She answers every question, and eats lunch in Trelawny's classroom."  
  
"Really? Lavender and Parvati eat up there too during lunch. That where they are right now, isn't it Hermione?" Ron told us.   
  
"Yes, they usually do. At least that's where they said they go during lunch," Hermione said, looking puzzled.  
  
"Let's just drop the subject of Trelawny, it's spoiling my appetite," I said, chuckling.  
  
"Amen to that!" the dream team replied.  
  
-After Lunch  
  
"Time for Care of Magical Creatures!" Harry said happily. Of course, he'd be seeing Hagrid. The giant. I remembered in fourth year when I had tried to get him fired. Father had instructed me to do so. His Seer that he had hired had predicted that Hagrid would be in the way of Voldemort rising to power. She predicted that Hagrid would get the giants on Dumbledore's side, if instructed by Dumbledore to do so. That's why Father made me tell that Skeeter woman where Hagrid was the night of the Yule Ball. I had tipped off Skeeter, and told her where Hagrid was.  
  
"And after that, we have Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Ron said cheerfully. Hermione had told me he was still dazed over Fleur. Weasley had never quite gotten over the half-veela. Professor Delacour was beautiful, but in her own way. Hermione was gorgeous. There's no other way of saying it.   
  
We got to Care of Magical Creatures, and found nifflers awaiting us again. "I thought you'd all like an easy class terday," Hagrid said. "With all these exams and tests, yer havin', I figured you'd like an relaxing class. Who remembers what these are, and what they do?"   
  
To nobody's surprise, Hermione's hand shot up. "Nifflers are fluffy, black creatures with long snouts who like shiny, sparkly stuff. They're like treasure detectors," Hermione finished, a proud smile on her face. Hermione had missed the class with nifflers in fourth year. She had gotten something on her hand. Pus, I think. All because of me and Pansy.   
  
"Righ'. Take 10 points for Gryffindor. I buried some more leprechaun gold. Don' forget, it vanishes after a few hours," Hagrid reminded the class, but was eyeing Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
I picked a niffler, and watched Hagrid go over to Potter and Weasley. They all started talking, while Hermione whispered in my ear: "I need to talk to you after class."  
  
"What about?" I asked.   
  
"I'll tell you later," was all she said.  
  
-After Class  
  
Dean Thomas' niffler had gotten the most coins, so he won some Chocolate Frogs, and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. I was really anxious to see what Hermione had to talk to me about, so I caught up with her as soon as I could.  
  
"Hermione, what'd you need to talk to me about?" I asked.  
  
"Meet me in our room tonight at eight, OK?" she said in a hushed undertone.   
  
"OK," I said cautiously, and we got to the entrance of the school. Slytherin's had the rest of the day off, but Gryffindor's had Defense Against the Dark Arts. I removed my arm from around Herm's waist, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.   
  
She barely moved, but mumbled "Our room, 8:00. Don't forget," and then she left, leaving me with my clouded thoughts.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N- I know it's about time that I sat my lazy butt down on the computer chair. This chapter didn't have much Hermione/Draco interaction, but the next chapter will I think.   
Thank you to-  
  
Cassi Hunter- Thank you! The next chapter is out!  
  
Ally-sama- Thank you!  
  
Draco'sgurl- H/D are the cutest couple! It would be awesome if JKR put them together in the books, but I doubt that'll happen. There's always hope though, right? Thank you for the idea of the King and Queen! Maybe I'll do that... it certainly is something to think about! Thanks for the compliments!  
  
kristina- Thank you so much! Yes, I wrote, I wrote! Finally. I'm sick right now, so I had time to do it.   
  
SnickleFritz- !!!!!!!!!! ius Cu...I don't know when I'm going to use that. It might be awhile though. A chapter, a couple chapters. I'll play it by keyboard.   
  
JamieGirl- Thanks for the compliments! I can't make it too censored...my parents have access to the computer!   
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\ / 


	14. Voldemort

A/N- Voldemort is coming into the story now. I have so many things going on in this story. Don't worry though, all things will fall into place.  
  
~Recap   
  
"Hermione, what'd you need to talk to me about?" I asked. "Meet me in our room tonight at eight, OK?" she said in a hushed undertone. "OK," I said cautiously, and we got to the entrance of the school. Slytherin's had the rest of the day off, but Gryffindor's had Defense Against the Dark Arts. I removed my arm from around Herm's waist, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She barely moved, but mumbled "Our room, 8:00. Don't forget," and then she left, leaving me with my clouded thoughts.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Why did I tell Draco I needed to talk to him?' I thought. I knew why, but I didn't know what to say. Our room was the Astronomy Tower. Oh, the Astronomy Tower. We have so many memories from there. Good memories, and bad. Like that one night, where he admitted he had wanted to be with me since the Yule Ball in fourth year. We spent that night curled up on the couch, just being together. It was wonderful. I fit perfectly in his arms. We were like two pieces of a puzzle that fit wonderfully, and flawlessly together. That was a few weeks before the only bad time up there. The Pansy incident, as I had come to call it. He broke my heart that night. I realized I needed him when I saw him there with her. I wanted him. But I was too mad to realize that right away. I came to know I desired him that sleepless night. Now I have him. And Pansy had Blaise. That's the way it should be.  
  
There's a Once Apon A Dream dance coming up at this school. Could it be a more perfect name? Once Apon A Dream. It fit excellently for my situation with Draco. It was only in our dreams that we would hold each other, embrace each other. Only in our dreams we'd kiss, and it would be the best kiss we ever experienced. Only it's not a dream. It is a reality, and we're living it right now. I only hope tonight will be a dream come true.  
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
Tonight at 8:00, something's going to happen between us. I can feel it. I think something's wrong with Hermione. She's been acting really strange, tense. She always blocks off the rest of the world. In deep thought or something. Her eyes almost glaze over, and she looks alarmed if some talks to her. I'm worried about her. My dad knows it too. He's sent me owls telling me that he's coming after me. Voldemort will be accompanying Voldemort. "Only if you don't get your act together" he said in his letter. My dad is the most horrible, disgusting thing on this earth; next to Voldemort that is. He's doing everything in his power to help Voldemort become the ruler of the wizard world. Unfortunately, he has a great chance in succeeding. He just needs Potter out of the way, and he's set. "The only way to defeat Potter is to have you help me kill him," he wrote. That will never happen. I vow on my grave, I will remain loyal to Dumbledore. My father knows that. He just won't accept it. I was easily manipulated by my Father when I was younger, but then in fifth year, I learned the real ways of the world. Voldemort was evil, not good. The world was fine with mud--muggle-borns. Just look at Hermione. Top witch in our year. The Head Girl spot has her name written on it.   
  
As 8:00 drew closer, I was getting more and more apprehensive, and distressed. My mind was playing games with me. I would look at the clock, and see 8:30, when it was only 6:00. I would run out of the room, only realize it was not yet 8:00. I was sick with worry. I threw up all over the bathroom. I just used the Simubera charm to clean it up, but smell lingered on.   
  
-7:45 p.m.  
  
'I better be going now,' I thought. My mind told me to go, but my feet wouldn't move. I clutched my invisibility cloak, the one I had received for my fourteenth birthday. It was something from my father, he gave it to me to help Rita Skeeter. She was a very dim-headed. Couldn't find her way around the Hogwarts grounds. She was very slow, and like I've heard some muggles say, blonde.   
  
'Is it me, or are the corridors colder than usual?' I thought. I shivered, and brushed it off. 'I'm just nervous,' I convinced myself. I got to the door of the Astronomy Tower to find it open a little bit. I peeked inside, and saw Hermione on the couch. She was just sitting there, staring straight at the wall ahead of her. She looked cold, like me. I opened the door, and it creaked a little. She just ignored it. I walked in, and cleared my throat. Again, she overlooked it. "Hermione?" I asked quietly. "Hermione," I said again a little more loudly. "Hermione!" I exclaimed.  
  
"What, what?" she asked, looking dazed.   
  
"It's 8:00," I told her.   
  
"Oh yes. We need to talk," she said.  
  
"What about?" I asked, trying to make the conversation a little less grim then it seemed it would be.  
  
"Harry, and You-Know-Who," she said.  
  
"You-Know-Who?" I questioned. "What about him?"  
  
"Well, he's been risen for over a year now, why hasn't anything major happened yet?"  
  
"I-I-I don't know," I stuttered. Lying to Mione was hard.  
  
"Yes you do. I know you do. You can't lie to me. This is an important matter, Draco. Something's going on. It's been over a year since the Triwizard Tournament, and that's when Voldemort's last attack was. That we know of at least," she said catching my eye.   
  
I started taking big breaths. I hesitated and said: "I really don't think I should tell you. I can handle it."  
  
"Draco! This is Voldemort we're talking about! Not some dueling partner! He is a very, very powerful wizard, and not even Dumbledore can handle him alone. You mustn't pit yourself in danger like that!" she said exasperated.   
  
"But I can't put you in danger," I muttered.   
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing. I just agreed with you. I said it would be dangerous to try and fight Voldemort," I said trying to sound persuasive. Hermione wasn't buying it though. I could tell.  
  
"We'll talk about him later then I guess," she told me, looking disappointed.  
  
"What else did you need to talk to me about?" I asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Harry. Draco, is he in danger?"  
  
"Promise you won't tell, Hermione?" I said, staring her down.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"This has to do with Voldemort too," I informed her. "He..er...needs some people...um...out of his way before he can rise to the top, and take over. He wants me to help him," I told her, now afraid to look her in the eyes.   
  
"Out of his way? You mean dead. And he wants you to help him? Oh, Draco, promise me you'll never help those monsters. Never withdraw from Dumbledore," she questioned me, although she looked as though she knew the answer.   
  
"Dead, yes," I said, attempting to avoid the subject of Voldemort and me.   
  
"Like who, exactly?" she asked.  
  
I faltered, biting my lip and making it bleed. I really wanted to avoid this subject. "I, I can't tell you that Hermione. I don't want to make you scared."  
  
"It's me, isn't it? And Harry. What about Ron? Is he in danger? Does Voldemort need him dead to rise to the top? What of Dumbledore, and Snape? Are they goners?" She looked like she was getting mad. Her eyes were blazing. She also looked scared at the same time.   
  
I swallowed, and sighed loudly. "Hermione, calm down. I do know Voldemort needs Harry, and..." I stammered, taking short, sharp breaths.   
  
"And me dead. I know Draco, you don't need to say it. I'm not scared. We can beat him. We just need to work together, and be prepared," she finished, looking braver than she really felt.  
  
"Let's talk to Harry, Ron, and Dumbledore. He already knows about the letters from my father. I showed them to him. He's just waiting for something to happen now."   
  
Hermione nodded. "Do you still have your letters?" she asked.  
  
"No, Dumbledore has them now. I'll just wait for Father to send another one," I told her.  
  
"OK, lets just drop the subject of He-who-must-not-be-named."  
  
"Call him Voldemort Hermione. Not calling him by his proper name is just creating more fear," I said reasonably.  
  
She just sighed, and looked away for a second. Then, she looked back at at me, gazing into my eyes, as though looking deep inside of me. "How long have you known?"  
  
"I'm not sure. A month maybe, two months tops. Why?" I asked her. Why did it matter how long I had known that?  
  
"What were you going to tell me the night I saw you and Pansy up here," she stuttered. We tried to avoid the topic of that night.   
  
"When?"   
  
"You asked me to go for a walk with you. Remember? In the corridor," she said.   
  
I was drawing a blank, then an image of me and Hermione talking came floating back into my mind, along with why I had asked her to walk with me in the first place. "To tell you I wanted to be with you. To profess my feelings for you. I was devestated when you told me you had to study, so I went with Pansy up here, and just followed her lead. I wasn't thinking, just doing," I informed her.   
  
"Oh, so it was nothing about Voldemort?"  
  
"No, nothing about him."  
  
"OK, good," she said, grinning. "I've had enough Voldemort to last me a lifetime, however long that may be."  
  
I grinned back at her, and we locked eyes. We stared at each other for a few moments before leaning in, and locking lips. My hands were on her waist, and her's were trailing down my back, running through my hair. Once again, it was perfect.   
"You will live Hermione, your lifetime will be long, and joyful. I promise."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yuppers, it is very short. That's because it was just filling you in on important matters though. I have a plan in my head, and I know what's going to happen.   
One reviewer! Wow...thanks...  
  
SnickleFritz- I took even longer to update this time too. That's because I was waiting for more reviews though! But, unfortunatly, they never came. You'll see what happens with Trelawny later. She'll tie in with everything else. You'll see. *All Things Fall Into Place* (G*Ness' story!) 


	15. Draco and Hermione

A/N- I have an excuse for taking a long time to update this time! I've been on vacation in Washington DC, and Cape Cod. I got back today, and I haven't even unpacked. Here's another chapter though, as promised.  
  
~Recap  
  
"OK, good," she said, grinning. "I've had enough Voldemort to last me a lifetime, however long that may be."  
  
I grinned back at her, and we looked into each other's' eyes. We stared at each other for a few moments before leaning in, and locking lips. My hands were on her waist, and her's were trailing down my back, running through my hair. Once again, it was perfect. "You will live Hermione, your lifetime will be long, and joyful. I promise."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, Draco," I said to him with a mysterious smile on my face.   
  
"So what?" he slyly said back to me.  
  
"You know that dance coming up? The Once Apon A Dream Dance," I said, looking him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I've heard about it," he told me. "Why?"  
  
"Are you going to ask me to it?" I asked him. Draco could be so thick sometimes.  
  
"I already have! You haven't given me an answer yet though," he told me.  
  
"What do you mean? You never asked me!" I said, surprised at the fact that was lying.  
  
"No, I swear I did. In a letter. I asked you if you would give me the pleasure of taking you. I sent it the night we hooked up."  
  
"You did?" I said trying to look innocent, but at the same time remembering that he had, indeed, asked me to the dance in that letter.   
  
"Yes I did Hermione, but you never answered. So, are you going to let me take you?"  
  
"Oh, Draco, I'm really sorry, but I've already told Dean I'd go with him. He asked me when Parvati announced that she was going with a Ravenclaw boy in 7th year. I thought you weren't going to ask me, so I said yes. I'm sorry," I said, expressing a look of sorrow on my face.  
  
Draco was speechless. "Wh-what? How could you? I thought we were like, you know... I thought you were my girlfriend!"   
  
"I am your girlfriend, but I felt bad for him. I'll save you a dance though," I said, winking and grinning at him.   
  
"You can't be serious! Dean Thomas?! I can't believe you Hermione! I asked you first! You're my girlfriend!" Draco said, outraged.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot that you asked me," I said, trying to stifle a giggle, but it wasn't working. I was clearly snickering, loudly.  
  
"Are you laughing? What are you laughing ab--" Draco started to ask me, but suddenly looked like something had just dawned on him. "You little,"  
  
Whatever I was, I didn't hear. At that moment, I, laughing, had run away from Draco. After a minute, I began to get tired. Draco didn't though. He caught up to me, grabbed me, and flung me over his shoulder, smiling the whole time.  
  
"Hey!" I exclaimed. "Let me go you big oaf!" I said giggling noisily. We were attracting a lot of attention. I was pounding my fist on his chest, not intending to hurt him though.  
  
"I will, don't worry," he said tauntingly, as he tipped me a little lower towards the ground.  
  
"Don't let me go! Don't let me go!" I said quickly.  
  
Draco carried me all the way up to the Astronomy Tower, occasionally stopping for a rest. When we got in, he dropped me on a couch. I landed with a soft 'thud' on the cushion, and quickly scrambled up into a sitting position.   
  
"Thanks for the lift," I said sarcastically.  
  
"Your welcome," Draco said brightly, and then he grinned, and jumped on me. "You're going to pay now," he said with a mysterious grin, and he started tickling me. Not just any old tickling, this was major, big time, hard to breath tickling.  
  
"Draco! Draco stop!" I shrieked, still laughing. "Please!"  
  
"Not until you answer my question," he said smirking.  
  
"What question?" I asked.  
  
He got off me a little bit. "Will you go to the dance with me?"  
  
"Draco! Of course I will. I am your girlfriend after all," I told him.  
  
"Right. OK. So, when is the dance exactly?" he asked, just making conversation.  
  
"Two weeks from yesterday," I told him. "Dam*!" I blurted out.  
  
"What?" Draco said, full of concern.   
  
"I need a dress," I said plainly.  
  
"Hermione! I thought you were in trouble because you almost never swear! Don't do that again," Draco retorted.  
  
"You worry to much," I told him.  
  
Draco just rolled his eyes, and moved closer to me. "I just worry about you," he said.  
  
"Aww, how sweet," I said looking him in the eyes.  
  
"I think this is the part where we kiss," Draco said, his mouth moving closer and closer to mine.  
  
"I definitely agr--," I started to say, but was cut off by Draco. We were at it again. Up there, in the Astronomy Tower, no one there to bug us. I had gotten used to these kisses. They came so often. Not that I'm complaining, Draco was an excellent kisser. We just kissed so often now, it barely seemed special. I missed that special feeling I used to get when we kissed.   
  
As if Draco could read my thoughts, he started to deepen the kiss. His tongue slowly crept into my mouth, as if unwelcome. I opened my mouth wider, allowing him to deepen the kiss.   
  
Seconds quickly turned to minutes as we kept snogging. Draco finally broke apart from me. "I reckon we should go back down to the common rooms."  
  
"Probably," I said, looking flushed.  
  
"Say, Hermione. Is Pansy acting a bit, well, excessive in the way she acts around you?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well, she kind of smirks at me when I see her in the halls or something. Like she knows something I don't," I told him. Come to think of it, Pansy had been acting a little strange around me. Grinning evilly in the halls. As a matter of fact, Blaise had too. Then again, you hardly ever saw those two separated. "Why?" I asked curiously.  
  
"No reason," was Draco's quick reply.   
  
I looked at him, disbelieving. "You expect me to believe that?" I said to him antagonistically. "I thought there were no secrets between us," I said, giving him a puppy dog face.  
  
"Not the face! All right, I'll tell you, but no telling anyone else,"  
  
"Me? Tell anyone else a secret? Never. I keep the secrets I'm told," I told him.  
  
"I know. OK. Pansy has been, well, warming up to me," Draco said, anxiously.   
  
"Warming up? What do you mean? I thought she was with Blaise," I said, astonished. I thought Pansy was definitely over Draco. She had Blaise now. Didn't she understand Draco didn't want her?  
  
"No, not in a romantic way. Friendly, almost. She talks to me in the common room, and she's the only one who will."  
  
"What does she talk about?" I questioned.  
  
"School stuff. Classes, mostly."  
  
"That's all? Nothing ever came up about me or Voldemort? Not just me, any other students?"   
  
"Well, other students. Not any of the Gryffindor 6th years though. Well, occasionally some gossip on who's going out with who, who hooked up last night, you know. That sort of thing," he told me looking innocently.  
  
I just looked at him, with a piercing stare.   
  
"What? I'm telling the truth. I don't get it. She's being so, so, regular. She said I looked lonely every time in the common room. She said I seemed embarrassed about not being with anyone. I think you know why that is though," he added with a sly grin.  
  
I blushed, knowing he had been red because he was flushed from out nights up here in the tower.   
  
"I believe you," I said, sighing.  
  
"No you don't," he said. He saw right through my lie.  
  
"Come on Draco! This isn't exactly a normal way for Pansy to act. She's supposed to hate us! Not be nice, and friendly. You don't know how weird it is to hear the words 'Pansy' and 'friendly' in the same sentence!"  
  
Draco started to smile, probably at my little criticism, but then saw the look on my face, and withdrew the smile from his face. "Look, Hermione. I wouldn't worry about it. I can handle her."  
  
"Like you handled her that night I had some studying to do," I retorted back. "Pansy's cunning, and deceitful. You, of all people, should know that."  
  
"I made a mistake that night! Everybody makes mistakes! It's inhuman not to!" Draco replied back to me. I started to say something back to him, but was interrupted. "Lets not fight over this OK? Not with the dance so close, and Pansy being the way she is."  
  
"You're right. We've been acting like children. We'll worry about Pansy later, when I'm not tired," I said, yawning.   
  
"Let's go to bed," Draco said, as he got up. "My legs are asleep."  
  
"Wake them up then, I'm tired," I said smiling.  
  
"All right, All right, they're awake, they're awake," Draco said to me, stifling a big yawn.  
  
We dragged ourselves down the stairs, and to my prefect dorm. Draco waved his hand, gave me a kiss, and left. I didn't blame him in the slightest though, we were both tired. I looked at the clock on the wall, and saw that it read 11:47 p.m.. I flopped onto the bed, and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
I left Hermione quickly, anxious to get into bed. I staggered along the corridor, and ran into something very solid.   
  
"Draco? Are you OK? Your eyes are half-closed, and you look drunk. Are you drunk?" I heard Pansy's high voice ask.  
  
"What? Drunk? No," I said sounding drunk, but only because I was almost asleep.  
  
"Maybe you should go to bed," she said, looking at me like I would attack her at any second.  
  
"Probably," I said, and drooped on her shoulder.   
  
"Wake up!" I have to get to bed too, you know," Pansy shrieked as she thrusted my head back up.   
  
"Why the rush?" I asked, but found out why. A figure was slowly emerging from the room across from us.   
  
"What's going on?" asked the deep voice I recognized as Blaise Zabani's.   
  
"Nothing, nothing honey. Draco's just lost his way," Pansy told Blaise.  
  
"OK, well, get him to bed," Blaise said.  
  
"I am, but he just fell asleep on my shoulder," Pansy explained.  
  
"I'll help him get a move on then," Blaise said, and pushed me up. "Get up, and get going," he yelled at me.  
  
"Hold up, I'm going, I'm going," and I started to leave. In the distance, I could hear Pansy and Blaise arguing.  
  
"He was half-asleep Blaise! He didn't suspect anything," Pansy sneered at him.  
  
"How do you know? He could have been lying!" Blaise retorted back.   
  
"He couldn't even see right, let alone realize what we were doing!"   
  
"That's what you say."  
  
"You could have at least been a little bit nicer to him, you know the plan," Pansy said mindfully to him.  
  
"I guess, but I was mad. Creeping around, he'll get his pay back!. Do you think this has ever happened to him before?"  
  
"I don't know, but lets get out of here if you're going to talk about this. We could be overheard," Pansy said to Blaise.  
  
"All right," was the last I heard of them and then they were gone. That was weird. I was awake now. What plan? Why was she supposed to be nice to me? And, what were they doing in the room? 'Probably something I don't want to know about' I convinced myself.   
  
"Filibuster Fireworks" I said when I got to my dorm door. The door opened, and I was greeted with my bed being all made up, ready for me climb in them, which is exactly what I did.   
  
It took me a quarter of an hour to get sleepy again, mainly because I was thinking about Pansy and Blaises' conversation. It was getting to me. I grunted. Pansy caused me so much stress. I sighed, closed my eyes, and fell into a dream-filled sleep.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I think that the Once Apon A Dream dance will be in chapter 17. I think one part may be in one chapter, and then the other and a different chapter. Next chapter Hermione will get her dress though, I'm sure of that. Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Chapter 14 Reviewers- (Thanks everyone!)  
  
Sucker for Romance- Thanks!  
  
Mione G- Thank you!  
  
Angel- Thank you so much! I usually get more reviews, but I guess it was just that chapter or something. Thanks for all the compliments Deputy Mayor.  
  
SnickleFritz- I was waiting for your review! Haha just kidding, I wrote the chapter before I even saw your review. Thanks for the compliments!  
  
JamieGirl- You get into my story by reviewing, so if you review (which you so faithfully do), you can get used to it!   
  
Calypso in Love- I'm not trying to kill you, per say...I mean why would I do that? Just kidding, thanks for the review! 


	16. Sneaking out to Hogsmeade

A/N- OK, I was grounded from the computer. That's why the update took forever. It may take longer for updates in general now, because I don't get home until around 6 every weekday. (Track and softball, don't forget homework either!)  
  
~Recap  
  
It took me a quarter of an hour to get sleepy again, mainly because I was thinking about Pansy and Blaises' conversation. It was getting to me. I grunted. Pansy caused me so much stress. I sighed, closed my eyes, and fell into a dream-filled sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Ginny, do you have a dress for the dance yet?" I asked Ginny.   
  
"No, I need to get one this weekend in Hogsmeade," she replied.  
  
"Oh, well do you want to get yours with me? I don't want to pick one out without other people's advice."  
  
"Yeah! I'd be happy to go with you," Ginny told me.  
  
"Good. So, where should we get them?"  
  
"What about that new store? Oh, I can't think of the name. Madam...Madam...Madam Luna's Dress Robes!" Ginny said triumphantly.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good. Is there a Hogsmeade trip this weekend?" I asked Ginny.   
  
"Yes, but it's only for fourth years and up so they can get some stuff for the dance," Ginny said, not realizing what that meant.  
  
"Get stuff for the dance?! It'll be mobbed at Luna's! It'll be nearly impossible for all the girls fourth year and up to a dress there!" I said outraged.  
  
Ginny just shrugged. "There's nothing we can do about it. We have no other time to get a dress if we don't go this weekend."  
  
All of a sudden, a certain map came into my mind. "The Marauder's Map! We can go today after lunch! Herbology is cancelled because of the rain! What do you have after lunch?" I asked Ginny.  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Ginny groaned. "That class is never cancelled!" Ginny said, now whining.  
  
"How long is it?" I asked. We could still go if the class wasn't too long.  
  
"45 minutes today," she said, looking anxious.  
  
I screwed up my face, thinking hard. "If we go quickly we might still be able to make it. Wait for me after Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'll meet you outside the classroom. Bring your money," I said.   
  
"OK, and then we'll go to Hogsmeade?" she asked.  
  
"Exactly. It shouldn't take that long there. The shop will be empty. Don't wear your Hogwarts robes- then they'll know we snuck out," I told Ginny wisely.  
  
"All right. Wow, there's so much to remember when sneaking out," Ginny said smiling.   
  
"Yeah, no kidding," I said giggling.  
  
-After Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
"Ginny, Ginny do you have your money?" I whispered.  
  
"Yes, it's right in my pocket," she answered.  
  
"All right, lets leave then," I said, as I casually started walking towards the statue of the one-eyed witch; Ginny following close behind.  
  
When we reached the witch, I took out my wand, and tapped the witch saying "Dissendium." In a matter of seconds, the witch's hump widened enough to permit me and Ginny to go through it. I quickly slid down the stone slide, and landed on the damp floor. "Come on Ginny!" I yelled up the opening.  
  
"Coming!" she said, and soon landed right next to me.   
  
I got up and dusted myself off. "Shall we go then?" I asked her.   
  
She looked dumbstruck. "Where are we?" she asked overwhelmed.  
  
"Lumos," I muttered. "If we follow the path, we'll end up in the cellar of Honeydukes," I told her.  
  
"How'd you find all this out?" she asked.   
  
"The Marauder's Map, of course! Didn't Harry tell you about it?" I asked. Surely Harry would have told Ginny about the map.  
  
"Yeah, he did, but he never showed me the secret passages in it. His father helped write it, didn't he?"  
  
"Yes, Prongs." I told her. From what I've heard, Harry resembles him so much.  
  
"Mmm hmm that's what Harry said. How long is this anyway?"   
  
"If we hurry, we could be there in about a half an hour, but we have to keep a fast pace," I told Ginny.  
  
"All right, lets hurry then."  
  
We had been walking for a half an hour when I realized we need to hurry up. "Ginny, we have to jog now, OK? From what I remember the passage should begin to rise soon, and then we'll be at some steps."  
  
"Okay," she said as she began jogging.  
  
I began panting as I sprinted up the hundreds of steps. "Ouch!" I exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked, not far behind me.  
  
"We're here!" I said, rubbing the spot where I had hit my head on the trapdoor.  
  
"Finally!" Ginny cried.   
  
"I listened for any sound of movement on the above floor. "No one's up there," I told her as I quietly lifted the door, and peered at my surroundings. I climbed out, and helped Ginny out."  
  
Ginny's jaw dropped the second she got a good look around. "Look at all the sweets," she said. "Ron must have a field day when he comes here," she said appearing astonished.  
  
"Yeah, he cleans them out," I said. I began walking, muttering to myself. "Now, where is that door,"  
  
"I see it!" Ginny shrieked.  
  
5 minutes later, we were walking the streets of Hogsmeade. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" I asked Ginny.   
  
"Piece of cake," she said.  
  
We entered Luna's, and a bell rang above us. "May I help you?" the saleslady asked.  
  
"Not right now, thanks. We're just browsing," I told her.  
  
"OK, let me know when I can be of some assistance to you."   
"Yes ma'am, we will." Ginny told her.  
  
I walked over to the section labeled Juniors. "Look at all the dresses!" Ginny squealed. There were dresses to fulfill any teenage girls dreams. Long ones, knee-length ones, spaghetti straps, sleeveless, T-shirt style, halter tops, tube tops, glittery dresses, rhinestones, lace, and more.   
  
  
"Wow," I whispered. I began walking through the aisles and aisles of dresses. There were some that caught my eye, and some I didn't even want to look at. Ginny looked like a little girl in a candy shop as she poked and prodded at the dresses.   
  
"Hermione!" Ginny called.   
  
"What?" I answered.  
  
"Look at this one!" she exclaimed. She held up a long, pale blue dress with diamonds on the straps, and along the seams of the dress. Ginny was mesmerized by it.  
  
"Go on, try it on!" I told her.  
  
She gave a small screech of excitement and almost ran into the fitting rooms. I looked around at the dress when I waited for her, but didn't anything I liked. I was looking at a black dress, when a loud "Ahem," came from the fitting rooms.  
  
Ginny emerged in the dress. "Oh my... Ginny, that looks marvelous on you," I told her as she grinned. It was true, the dress fit her perfectly, and brought out the extraordinary blue in her eyes, which were a combination of blue-gray.  
  
"You really think so?" she asked as she twirled around.   
  
"Yes, definitely. You need to get that dress," I told her.  
  
"Yes, but I haven't looked at the price yet," she said, holding the price tag to her face. "Oh, oh man is quite expensive."  
  
"How much is it?" I asked. I would willingly lend her some money if she needed it.   
  
"28 Galleons," she said exasperated.  
  
"How much do you have?" I asked.   
  
"I have enough, but just barely. I was hoping to get some other accessories with it though," she said shrugging.  
  
"Ginny, you know I'll lend you money if you need it," I told her.  
  
"You will? Really? Thank you so much Hermione!" she said.  
  
"No problem," I said.   
  
"Now," she said. "Let's find you a dress."  
  
"OK," I said as I started rummaging through the shelves.  
  
"How about this one?" Ginny asked as she held up a pink dress.  
  
"No, not pink. Pink dress robes remind me of Pansy," I said groaning. I remember her Yule Ball dress. Pale pink, ugh.  
  
"OK," said Ginny while she sauntered over to some black dresses.  
  
I turned the corner and gasped. "Oh my..." I started to say but was lost for words. There, on the rack, was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was emerald green with glitter all over it. It had satin under part with a second polyester piece with the glitter. It had spaghetti straps that could be removed, and it flowed out at the bottom. It wasn't anything hugely fancy, and expensive, but I fell in love with it.   
  
"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed. "Mione! I think I found one," she said, rounding the corner and seeing me gaze open-mouthed at the magnificent dress that was in front of me. "Hermione," she said softly.   
  
"This is it," I told her. "That dress is the one I want."  
  
"Oh Mione! It has your name written all over it!" she cried.  
  
"I'm definitely getting it," I said, as I picked it up and held it in my hands. I tried on the dress in the fitting rooms, and came out.  
  
"Ginny, what do you think?" I asked.  
  
She looked speechless. "You must get that!" she exclaimed.   
  
"Yea," I said examining myself in the mirror. It fit perfectly, and I was so happy to get such a good find.  
  
When I was back in my pleated skirt, Ginny and I walked to the cash register.   
  
"Is this all?" the saleslady asked when I handed her my dress. I nodded. "30 Galleons please," she said holding out her hand.  
  
I handed her the money, and she gave me my purchase in a purple bag. "Thank you," I murmured.   
  
"Your welcome, have a nice day," she said as she took Ginny's dress.  
  
After Luna's, we went to a muggle store that sold everything from batteries, to clothes, to cosmetics, which was exactly what we were looking for. I picked out some emerald colored eye shadow, and glitter to sprinkle in my hair. I also got nail polish, and lip gloss. Ginny got pretty much the same, except colors to match her dress.   
  
We decided it was time to go, and we started back down the Hogsmeade streets. "Oops!" I said.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked.   
  
"I need some more Sleekeazy's!" I exclaimed. I needed my hair to be practical for the dance.   
  
"Can't you pick it up over the weekend?" Ginny asked apprehensively, looking at her watch.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Let's get out of here before we get caught," I said.   
  
We walked into Honeydukes, waited until the clerks weren't looking, and crept down to the cellar.   
  
-One hour later  
  
"Whew, we made it," Ginny said. "We can still make dinner," she said.  
  
We ran up to our dorms, and threw our purchases down on the floor. I grabbed my school robe, and put it on sloppily. As I ran into the Gryffindor common room, I saw Ginny scrambling to button her robes. "Let's go," I said. We had to hurry if we wanted to make it to dinner.  
  
We dashed to the Great Hall, and we got there, we were out of breath. I clutched my heart, and walked into the Great Hall, where I was greeted with an all-too-familiar face.   
  
"Why would two Gryffindor's who've had all afternoon off be coming to dinner 20 minutes late?" the greasy, oily voice asked.  
  
I turned around and flashed a fake smile. "We-we were...um..." I looked at Ginny for help.  
  
"We were taking a walk around the grounds, and we lost track of time." she shrugged, trying to look innocent. "Sorry Professor Snape."  
  
"You best watch your backs, you two." Snape said.  
  
"Yes sir, We're sorry," I told him.  
  
"You slimy-haired git," Ginny said under her breath. I shoved her, and she smiled up at him.  
  
"We're going to go eat now Professor," Ginny said.  
  
"All right, but don't let me catch you coming in late again," he said. "Oh yeah, 5 points from Gryffindor."  
  
"What?" I exclaimed.  
  
"You're not to be wandering the corridors during and after dinner," Snape said.  
  
I fumed at him, but didn't say anything. I just turned on my heel and left, dragging Ginny with me.  
  
"Who does he think he is? The brainless git," Ginny said madly.  
  
"Get over it. Our dresses are worth 5 points from Gryffindor any day, right?"  
  
"Yeah, by far. It's just 5 points any way."  
  
"Hermione! Where've you been?" Draco asked, getting up from his seat.  
  
"We...er...lost track of time." I said as he gave me a hug.  
  
"Oh, OK, where you all afternoon?" Draco questioned.  
  
"Out," I answered simply.  
  
"Out?" he asked, looking suspicious.  
  
"Yeah, I'll tell you later," I said, eyeing McGonagall who was watching us closely.  
  
"OK," he said.  
  
"Now, I'm starving! Mmm this looks good," I said viewing the food piled on my plate.  
  
-After Dinner  
  
"Boy, am I tired," I said yawning.  
  
"It's only 7! Why are you so tired?" Draco asked.  
  
"I'll tell you tomorrow, I promise, but I want to go to bed," I told him.  
  
"Ok, goodnight then." Draco said as he left.  
  
I went into my room, straightened it out, and climbed into the nice, warm bed. "Goodnight Draco," I muttered. "I'll tell you tomorrow," I said, thinking of my new dress.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N- Not much of Draco this chapter! Sorry! Just wait until the dance chapter, which, by the way, may start next chapter.   
  
Thanks...  
  
Cyropi- Thank you so much! A rabid armadillo? Up my left nostril? Oooh that might hurt a bit! If you do that, I'll insert a deranged elephant in your ear. So there! Lol well thanks again for everything.  
  
SnickleFritz- Yeah, I had a pretty good vay-cay. But last weekend, that's another story. I was bad. No comment. Pansy and Blaise will up to no good, don't worry! I always wait for your review! They're usually my favorite! (Don't tell though!)  
  
Mione G- Thanks!  
  
SaNdY- Thanks! It's so fluffy! But who says that's bad? No one! 


	17. Oops He Did It Again sorry bout the pun

A/N- About one week! I've been beyond busy, and I'm really sorry. I don't even have any tests or anything! I just have so many extra-curricular activities going on. But enough about me, onto the story. Here it goes.  
  
~Recap  
  
I went into my room, straightened it out, and climbed into the nice, warm bed. "Goodnight Draco," I muttered. "I'll tell you tomorrow," I said, thinking of my new dress.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I woke up, so early, it was still dark. I stretched out, and yawned really wide. "Woah, it's still dark, I wonder what time it is," I turned around and looked at my clock. "4:13," I whispered. 'I wonder why I got up so early,' I thought. I sat up in bed, and swung my legs over the side, reluctant to get out. I staggered to the door, and opened it. I made my way to the prefects bathroom, and when I got there, I mumbled the password, and the door swung open.  
  
Somebody had obviously already been in there. The pool/bath tub was still draining, and there were towels scattered around on the floor. I picked one up, and smelled it. It smelled strongly of coconuts, and I smiled at that. Hermione's favorite scent was coconuts. She always used the coconut taps in here. 'I wonder if she was here," I thought. 'Probably not, and sane person would be asleep," I told myself.  
  
I undressed, and climbed in the tub. I closed my eyes, and took in the smell. I've always been a softy when it comes to good-smelling scents, such as, flowers, fruity smell, and, of course, coconuts.   
  
I was half-asleep, absorbed by the smell, when a sudden shriek let me know I wasn't alone.   
  
"Draco?"   
  
'Oh no, not her," I groaned. "Pansy?" I asked, not bothering to turn around.  
  
"Yes," she asked, sweetly.  
  
"What the heck are you doing here?" I nearly yelled.  
  
"I came to take a bath," she said innocently.  
  
"At 4:00 in the morning?" I questioned, unbelievingly. How does she even know the password? Forget the password, how does she even know where the door is?  
  
"Well, you're here, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes..." I said. "But that's not the point! You're not even a prefect. How do you know where this is? How long have you been coming down here?" I said, just about fuming.  
  
"Stop with the third degree!" she exclaimed. "I've known about this place since, like, forever," she said stupidly.  
  
"Like, forever?" I mocked her, and she just glared. "Look Pansy, you can leave now. I'd like to finish my bath," I told her.  
  
"No."  
  
"No? Pansy get out, now," she still didn't move. "NOW!" I shouted.  
  
"Shut up, will you? And I'm not leaving. I think I'll just take advantage of this situation," she said, grinning slyly.  
  
I looked around, and noticed the bubbles were slowly, but surely, fading away. Pretty soon, they would be gone, and Pansy could get an eyeful. That's something I really don't want. Pansy was smart when it comes to this kind of stuff, you know, guy stuff. She knew there was no way for me to get out without her seeing anything, and she knew the bubbles wouldn't forever. She hit me right where it hurt, and she recognized it. I stared wide-eyed at her, and she smirked.  
  
"I guess I should be a prefect then, huh? I figured that all out on my own. I'm happy, you're not. I guess that's what I want. And seeing you exposed, well I could do with a laugh. Mind you, I wouldn't mind," she finished with relish.  
  
I flared up. "PANSY GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE NOW, OR I'LL HEX YOU!"  
  
"How? I've got your wand," she said, picked it up, and starting twirling it between her fingers.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off that," I raged.  
  
"There's nothing you can do about it, is there, Draco dear? I mean, I've got the wand, and oh look! Your clothes, and towel. Well, well, well. Look who has the power now," she laughed evilly.  
  
I thought hard. 'What was I supposed to do now? I had no way of getting my clothes, or towel back. Right now she couldn't see anything, the bubble were so thick. But in a matter of time, well, that's another story. 'Great...' I was thinking deeply, when I new voice cleared my thoughts.  
  
"Draco? What are you doing here? With her?" Hermione asked.  
  
She looked genuinely shocked. I could only imagine what the scene looked like. Pansy, holding my clothes, towel, and wand, while I was here, in the bath, with nothing on. It didn't help that Pansy was leaning in flirtatiously. My clothes, and towel, were dangling from her hand.   
  
"It's a long story," Pansy interrupted.  
  
"That she deserves to know," I spat to Pansy.   
  
"Well, somebody tell me! I want to know what in the heck is going on?!" Hermione was on the verge of tears, and she was really angry.  
  
"OK, I woke up early and came down here for a bath. So, I get down here, and climb into the tub," I looked at her anxiously. She was just glaring daggers. "I'm in there for five minutes, and Pansy shrieks. We yell, and then she decides to be a little, you know. She tantalizes me, and comes up with this conception. I can't get out of the tub. I'm stuck in here until the bubbles run out, and then she'll give me my towel. After she gets the eyeful she wants," I said, scowling at Pansy. "Then you came in, and here we are."  
  
"You forgot the part about when you saw me behind the curtains, and still undressed in front of me," Pansy said, grinning horribly.  
  
At that point, Hermione's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. "No! Hermione, don't listen to her, she's lying!" I yelled.  
  
"Oh yes, we also can't overlook the fact that you invited me to come here tonight, 'for a good time,' remember?" Pansy said, a look of distinct satisfaction on her face. "You've come at a bad time Granger, we were just about to have some fun, right Draco honey?"  
  
"No, never! I, I lo--, I would never do that! Pansy, stop lying, or else," I threatened.  
  
"Or else what? You don't have a wand, remember Draco?" Pansy said.  
  
I just scowled at her, that famous Malfoy scowl that Hermione had received so many times years ago. Pansy smiled teasingly, and said, "you don't have a wand, and I do, now what are we going to do? Too bad Draco, you didn't luck out this time, sorry."  
  
"Hermione please don't believe her," I pleaded. "It's not true. You know me, and you know Pansy. Come on Hermione, you can trust me. I swear I didn't do that."  
  
"I don't know, Draco. I mean, I just don't know," Mione said, stuttering a bit.  
  
"I can't say anything else except the truth, which I've already told you. I don't know what else to say," I concluded.  
  
She just looked at me, and suddenly grabbed my wand from Pansy. "Hey!" Pansy shrieked.   
  
"Hope you can catch," she said to me, and threw my wand towards the tub. I reached up and caught it before it hit the water, and smiled at her. She just stared at me, and then hurried out of the room.   
  
I watched her, and heard Pansy breathing. I turned my wand onto her. "Get out of here now, or else I'll curse you."  
  
She glanced around nervously, and then dropped my clothes and towel. I kept my wand pointed at her back as I watched her walk towards the door. "You'll get your remorse, Draco, oh you'll get it," I heard her whisper under her breath as she left.  
  
I finished washing my hair, and got out of the tub as quickly as possible. I dried off, and changed quickly. By this time, it was almost breakfast, so I headed straight for the Great Hall. I didn't see Hermione when I got there, but then again, I wasn't expecting too. I probably really hurt her again, and I can't afford that. Especially right before the dance. At the dance, I'll tell her my true feelings, even if she is still mad at me. Just one week, and then she'll know. I have to make her see the truth in what happened this morning. Somehow, I will.   
  
*Hermione's POV*  
  
"How could he? HOW COULD HE?" I screamed between tears. " I hate him! I can't believe he did it again!" I screamed in fury.  
  
"Calm down, Hermione. He said he was telling the truth, don't you believe him?" Ginny asked me.   
  
"I thought I trusted him. But this isn't exactly the first time! I don't have to remind you of 'the incident', do I?" I asked somewhat rationally.  
  
"No..." Ginny started. "But he apologized for that, remember? Hermione, give him a chance, I'm sure he's still not the old Draco Malfoy."  
  
"He'll probably begin calling me mudblood now. Mark my words, he's going back to his old self. I bet his dad had something to do with it," I snarled.  
  
"Hermione, give him a chance. Please. He deserves it, and you know it," Ginny said.  
  
"I don't know," I moaned. "You don't know what the scene looked like. I mean, there she was, holding his wand, clothes, towel, everything. It killed me. He lost my trust once, why'd he do it again?" I wondered out loud.  
  
"Hormones," Ginny answered. I smiled a little bit, and she said, "See that? Now that's a start. Just smile some more, and don't let Draco know you're upset. Hold your head high. I, for one, think Draco's telling the truth. I mean, come on, this is Pansy we're talking about. It's not like she has a perfect, clean record. If it was Lavender, or Parvati or someone, then you might want to worry. But this is Pansy. Come Hermione, wake up and smell the potions," Ginny said, with a sort-of finality tone of voice.  
  
"All right, all right. Let's go eat, I'm starving," I said. "You know Ginny, you're a really good friend. Thanks for being there for me. I really appreciate it," I said, smiling.  
  
"No problem, you were there for me when I had Harry problems. I'm just paying back my dues."  
  
I chuckled, and rolled out of bed. I looked at myself in the mirror and grumbled. "I look like crap," I said, giggling. My hair was really bushy, as usual, and my eyes were especially blotchy. "Let's just wait until my eyes clear up. Is that OK Gin?" I waited for an answer. "Gin?" I looked around, and figured she already left. "I guess I'll just go alone then," I said, and waited five minutes before heading down to the Great Hall.  
  
I entered the Hall, and quickly spotted Draco's platinum, blonde hair sitting at the Gryffindor table. I figured he hadn't told Harry or Ron anything, seeing as they were talking to him. Or trying to at least. He looked depressed, and he was playing with his food. I took a deep breath, and started walking towards Draco. "Ahem," I said when I got there.  
  
"Hermione!" Draco jumped up. "You, you surprised me."  
  
"Well, that seems to happen a lot, doesn't it? Like I surprised you in the bathroom this morning. Was I interrupting something then?" I asked, getting a little mad.  
  
Draco looked nervous. "Mione, please, just hear me out," he begged.   
  
"Herm? Draco? What's going on?" Harry asked.  
  
I glared at Draco for a second and said, "Let's just say history repeats itself sometimes."  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other, and then at us. "Do you want us to stay out of it?' Ron hesitated.  
  
"For now," I said. "Draco, come on. I need to talk to you."  
  
"Where are we going?" he asked.  
  
"Where do you think?" I retorted.  
  
"Lead the way," Draco said, and got up.  
  
He knew where I was going. Our room. The Astronomy Tower. That's where the biggest, most traumatic, and significant events happen between us.   
  
When we got there, I sat down on our couch. Draco sat next to me, and I edged away from him. "Come on Hermione, this isn't fair. You have to let me talk," he said,  
  
"So talk," I told, with my arms crossed, and staring straight ahead.  
  
"Look, I told you the truth in the bathroom. I don't know what more you want. I thought you trusted me," he said those last words like he was really hurt.  
  
"I do Draco! But this is two times now. Twice I caught you with her in uncivil places for you two. I mean, a nice bathroom, where we first got together, and here, in our room! God Draco! Why do I keep catching you like this?" I finished with anger.  
  
"Please, Hermione. There's nothing I can do except tell you the truth, which I already have. Please don't be mad at me. I promise I told the truth. I don't what else to do," he pleaded.  
  
"I guess I believe you, but you going to have earn back my trust to the fullest extent. Is that clear?" I said.  
  
"Crystal. I promise Hermione, I'd never do anything to hurt you like that."  
  
"OK, let's get to class. I don't want to be late for Potions. What a way to ruin a morning," I said, smiling.  
  
"Hey, Snape isn't that bad, is he? At least he isn't to me."  
  
"Well, you're you, aren't you? He's always favored you."   
  
"That would be true...but it's still just the Malfoy charm," he said, grinning.   
  
"I'm sure it is, Draco. But anyway, let's go. I don't have the kind of Granger charm to work on Snape," I said, smiling.  
  
"All right, let's go," he said, and we made our way towards Potions.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N- This chapter was shorter than usual, but I just wanted to get it up! So it's a short chapter, but it's up. Happy? Hope so. Lol  
  
Much thanks...  
  
SnickleFritz- Our little secret, yes! No one else will know. I love making trouble, as I have a lot in this chapter! I wasn't expecting to write that though, I just sat down at the computer, and that's what happened. It really fits in quite nicely though with what's going to happen. Hee hee hee...  
  
Cyropi- Draco was in a lot of this chapter! Yes I love writing about him. He's the best character, don't you agree? I think I deserve a angry hedgehog in my armpit *blushes shamefully* I took way to long to update. Well, at least its not a *looks off into space* insane porcupine in my um...belly-button! lol  
  
damsalndistress-asif- Thank you so much again! I'm so flattered, and honored. I hope you got my summary, it might change though as the story goes along.  
  
SaNdY- I can't wait til Draco's shocked face either! Hopefully it will be soon, right? I decide that though. Thank you! 


	18. Crystal Balls

A/N- I'm so lazy, I'm so lazy, I'm so lazy. And I'm so sorry! I know I shouldn't have taken this long and I apologize. I had writers block for a while.   
  
~Recap  
  
  
"All right, let's go," he said, and we made our way towards Potions.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-The Next Morning  
  
"Oh I can't wait until tomorrow night!" Ginny shrieked.  
  
"Me neither, we get to show off our dresses! The guys will be stunned at how pretty we can get!" I said to Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, especially your man Mione! That dress looks killer on you," Ginny said earnestly.  
  
"You shouldn't be talking! Your dress is perfect in every way," I told her.  
  
"Thanks for trying to make me feel good Hermione, but I know your dress is nicer, and looks great on you! Don't you dare deny it," she said, smiling slyly.  
  
"Well," I started, but was interrupted.  
  
"See? I told you! You can not deny it no matter what you do!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
I just blushed, because I knew she was right. That dress was perfect for me. Draco would be amazed, just like Ginny said. "I guess your right. Let's go to breakfast now, I'm starved."  
  
"Me too. Wait for me while I change into my robes, OK?" Ginny asked. walking towards her dorm.  
  
"All right, I'll be down here," I told her. Ginny and I had become a lot closer when I was upset with Draco. I didn't have anyone besides Harry and Ron to talk to, and they only talked about Quidditch. It was OK for a while, then it got extremely boring. So, I started hanging out with Ginny and her crew. They welcomed me with open arms, and the rest is history. Now we gossip all the time, and have fun talking about guys.   
  
"Ready?" Ginny asked, coming down the stairs.  
  
"I've been ready, lets go," I said.  
  
When we entered the Great Hall, it was obvious the teachers had stayed up late last night. Everything was polished, the walls were clean, with no remains of food on them, and the floor shone very brightly. That would all change after the three meals today, and tomorrow.   
  
"Hey Gin, Hermione," Harry said, as Ginny sat down next to him.  
  
"Hey guys, have you seen Draco?" I asked. "He's not here yet."  
  
"Maybe he over slept," Ron suggested.   
  
"Probably, it wouldn't be unlike him," I said, giggling. He probably did oversleep, actually. We kind-of had a late night snog session up in the Astronomy Tower. I didn't get to my dorm until 12:30. I was tired too.  
  
"No, it wouldn't," Ginny said, catching my eye, and winking. Ginny had a late night last night too. We both arrived at the Fat Lady at the same time. She and Harry had been down in a deserted classroom in the Charms corridor. Ron was the only one in the Gryffindor Tower for a while.   
  
"I have an announcement," Ron suddenly said.   
  
"What?" Harry, Ginny and I all asked at the same time.  
  
"I have a date for the dance," he said proudly, his face shining.  
  
"Who?" I asked, pretty much knowing the answer already though.  
  
"Padma Patil," he answered simply.   
  
"Who could've seen that one coming?" Harry joked.  
  
Ron just grinned sarcastically. "I think we might actually get together tomorrow night!" he said seriously, as the rest of us laughed.   
  
"It would about time!" I said. "You've liked each other since fourth year! If you finally get together, nobody would be surprised."  
  
"She's right, Ron," Draco said, sitting down next to me.   
  
"Hey! You're finally up. Did you oversleep?" I asked him.  
  
"Yeah. There's a surprise," he said, raising his eyebrows and smiling at me.   
  
Harry rolled his eyes, as did Ron, and I blushed pink. "I wouldn't be talking Harry!" I said, and he shot me a you-better-shut-up look. "Right?"  
  
"Right," he mumbled, and everybody sniggered loudly. "Well!" he said brightly. "I think we better get to class, shall we?"   
  
"Yeah, probably," Ron said. "Divination," he said gloomily.  
  
"Arithmacy!" I said happily.  
  
"Herbology." Draco said, with no emotion at all. "Herbology with the Ravenclaw's. Hey Weasley, want me to send Padma your love?"  
  
"Shut up, ferret," Ron retorted, but didn't mean it in a stingy way.  
  
"Hey! That hurt. Imagine being bounced around on your arse for a minute over and over again. I couldn't sit for the rest of the day! I had to ice my arse, and my head. Boy, did I have a headache that day," he finished, with us laughing at him. "I'm serious!"  
  
"I know you are, but it's hysterical. You've got to admit it," Harry said.  
  
"Well, I guess it's a bit funny thinking about it now. But it wasn't funny then!" Draco said pouting. He was trying to get sympathy from us, but it wasn't working.  
  
"It was to us! Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret," Ron said, reflecting back to one of his best fourth year days ever.  
  
"Let's go. I'm tired of hearing all this," Draco said.  
  
"Yeah, we're going to be late if we don't leave anyway. We'll spare Draco the humiliation, and go to class," Ginny said, while everybody had risen from their seats, and started towards their first class of the day.  
  
-Up in the Divination Room  
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
"Woah! Who stuck the club up Trelawny's arse?" Ron asked me. Trelawny was in a really bad mood, and had just snapped at Ron because he didn't remember anything about palm readings, and enchanted cards. (A/N- Tarot cards!)  
  
"I don't know, but I wouldn't be thanking them right now," I replied.  
  
"Precisely Miss Brown. Enchanted cards can show you at most, a year into your future. Take one point to Gryffindor. Every hand should have been up on that question. It was easy. Hears another easy question. Who can read the cards?" Trelawny barked. Two hands shot up into the air, and Trelawny fumed. "Yes, Miss Patil?" she asked, trying not to lose her temper.  
  
"Anybody can read enchanted cards, but you can only read your own. You can't look into anybody else's future, only your own. If you try to look at another person's card while it's being read, you won't see anything but a white screen," Parvati finished with a smug look on her face.  
  
"Exactly. One point to Gryffindor. I can not believe that you didn't remember that. There's one more important thing to remember about enchanted cards. Does anybody besides Miss Patil, and Miss Brown know what that is?" Trelawny asked, looking like she would murder anyone who didn't know the answer. A girl named Sally Anne Perks raised her hand.  
  
"Um...you need to...er..." she started, but was interrupted by Trelawny.   
  
"Well?" she snarled. "Do you know the answer or not?"  
  
"Yes, I know the answer," she responded shyly, and quietly.  
  
"Well, what is it? Spit it out girl," she snarled.  
  
"You need to ask a question in order for the card to show you anything. The card answers your question as long as it has something to do with your past, present or 365 days into your future," she finished, looking up at Trelawny, bottom lip trembling.   
  
"Correct. It took you too long to answer, so no points to Gryffindor," Trelawny said.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Ron bursted out. "You asked the question, and she was the only one who knew the answer! Give her some credit for that!"  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor Weasley, and don't ever back talk me again," Trelawny said. "We won't be working with Enchanted Cards for a few more classes, but we'll be working on Crystal Balls."  
  
"What is her problem?" Ron whispered to me.   
  
"I don't know. It's like she's having an affair with Snape or something. She's acting like a female version of him," I said.  
  
"I know," Ron said, trying to avoid Lavender and Parvati's piercing stares.   
  
"They're glaring daggers at you Ron," I informed him.  
  
"Thank you Captain Obvious! They're mad because I lost the two points they got. Oh, God forbid two points! Now we're going to lose the House Cup," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Ron," I said warningly. "You've heard what Malfoy's been saying, haven't you?"  
  
"No! I have better things to do then listen to him blab at meals," Ron said.  
  
"Like gaze at Padma, right?" I added.  
  
Ron blushed, and then said, "I guess I have heard some things Malfoy's said. Something about Trelawny being really...well...exceedingly nice."  
  
"Exactly. Something's up with her. She's been really harsh on the Gryffindors, even with Lavender and Parvati! On the other hand, Slytherin is suddenly her new favorite house. Over 50 points per class! We're lucky if we get one. She used to be fair, as far as we're concerned. Now, I have no idea what's gotten into her," I finished, as she looked over my way.  
  
"Mr. Potter, is something you need to tell Mr. Weasley more important than passing my class?" she asked with a slight sneer.  
  
"No, Professor. Sorry I was talking," I said, plastering a fake smile on my face.  
  
"You were disrupting my class. 10 points from Gryffindor, and be grateful it isn't more," she snapped.  
  
I just nodded my head, and turned to Ron, who shrugged. "Ain't nothing we can do about it," he whispered in my direction. "Don't push it. Leave her alone. She's an overgrown insect in specks anyway. Do not let her get to you, it's not worth it," he completed, looking at me expectantly.  
  
"OK," I said, though he didn't need to worry. Ron was the one who tended to overreact, not me. Hermione and Draco did, too. I handled situations such as this one better than any of the other three. "Just 25 more minutes," I said, glancing at the clock.   
  
=========  
  
"I can't see anything!" Ron said, staring in disbelief at his crystal ball.  
  
"I think I can in mine, there's two figures, a boy and a girl. I can't make out who they are though," I said, and shrugged again.   
  
"Oh wait. Hey! I see a boy and girl in mine too! What do yours look like?" he asked.  
  
"Well, the boy is taller than the girl. The girl has really thick, bushy hair. At least I think she does. They're both shadows," I said.   
  
"Mine too!" he said, then pondered something. "Harry! This is a long stretch, but do you think we're seeing Mione and Draco? Hermione, obviously, has very thick, bushy hair, and Draco's taller than her!" he polished, looking proud of himself.  
  
"It's a very educated guess. I wouldn't be surprised if it was them. But, why would they be in our crystal ball? Unless something really big, and significant is going to happen. Maybe we better keep an eye on them, you think?" I asked Ron.  
  
He started to reply, but was interrupted by Prof. Trelawny. "Class is over! You are dismissed. I want you research crystal ball seeing, and then write a two page report on it, while preparing for seeing next class."  
  
"Two pages? I hope I still have the paper we did two years ago on crystal balls," Ron said, disturbed by the amount of homework.  
  
"Take your own advice, Ron, and don't complain. It's not worth it. You can't exactly change it now," I told him.  
  
"You're right. I won't stay on the subject anymore. If we aren't talking about school, what do you talk about?" he asked.  
  
At once, we both said, "Quidditch!" We sat down at the table in the Great Hall, and launched into a Quidditch discussion.   
  
"OK, our last match is against Ravenclaw, and if we lose to them, they'll win the Quidditch Cup," I told him. Slytherin didn't have a chance. We killed them last match. It was thanks to Malfoy though. He 'accidentally' crashed right as we were head-to-head trying to get to the Snitch. He has the newest model of brooms too. The Heat 3000. It outstrips my Lightning Flash by a considerable amount. Anyway, we were down by 30 points, and I got the Snitch because of Malfoy 'crashing' into the stands. For our game against Ravenclaw, I could only catch the Snitch if we were 40 points up. The chasers, Colin Creevy, Laura Wood, (Oliver's younger sister) and Andrew Johnson (Angelina's brother) were the best we've had since the three girls. Cecilia Murphy was a beater, as was Finn Jordan. (Both 4th years, and Finn was Lee's younger brother.) Ron was the Keeper, and I was the Seeker. We were the best team, especially since we had siblings of two of the best players I had every played with.   
  
"Yeah, do you reckon we should start scheduling more practices?" Ron asked me. I was the captain, and I had appointed Ron my assistant.   
  
"Probably. I mean, this is an important match. We lose this match, and we lose the Cup," I said.  
  
"How about, say, 4 nights a week until two weeks before the match? Then we can have them 5 or 6 nights a week?" Ron determined.  
  
"Sounds good. I'll tell the rest of the team, and then we'll schedule some practices tonight. Does that sound good?" I asked him.  
  
"Great, and while we're at it," he started but was yet again, interrupted. This time by Hermione and Draco.  
  
"You guys discussing Quidditch tactics?" Draco asked, looking interested.  
  
"Yea, thanks to you Malfoy," I said, winking.  
  
"Forget it. I want to see Gryffindor win, seeing as I substantially am one myself. It wouldn't seem right for Slytherin to win because I caught the Snitch. Betray my own house? Me? Never. You're looking at a true Gryffindor right here," he said, beaming as Hermione squeezed his hand.  
  
"Too bad the Sorting Hat put you in Slytherin though, isn't it Malfoy?" Ron said, with orange juice running down his chin.  
  
"Pity you can't keep orange juice in your mouth," Draco said, but in a jokingly way.  
  
Ron smirked, but quickly wiped up the juice from his front. "Nice one Draco."  
  
"You know it!" he said.  
  
"So are you guys excited about the dance?" Hermione asked, looking very happy while talking about it.  
  
"You mean I have to go to that thing?" I whined.  
  
"You better Harry Potter, or else," Ginny raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Ginny! When did you get here?" I asked.  
  
"Obviously right on time. What was that you were saying about not going to the dance?" She asked, though she knew I had been kidding. We talked about the dance already. Ginny just wanted to make a scene.   
  
"N-nothing," I stammered fakely.  
  
Everybody but Hermione bought it. "You don't expect me to believe that, do you?' she said, emphasizing the word 'that'.  
  
"What are you talking about Mione? That was a genuine conflict between me and Ginny," I said, trying not to smile.  
  
"I see that smile. Come on Ron, Draco. Don't tell me you buy this crap?" she said, but was smiling herself.  
  
"You mean, it wasn't genuine?" Ron asked, looking bewildered.   
  
"Course not! We never fight," Ginny told her brother.   
  
"Yeah!" I said, grabbing Ginny, and embracing her in a hug. "We never fight!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Like I believe that! Please. Everyone fights. But let's not get into this. On a more happy note, I aced my Arthimacy test!" Hermione said, but to no one's surprise.  
  
"Congratulations," Draco said, and gave her a peck on the cheek.  
  
She beamed, and then looked at her watch. "Merlin's beard! Class begins in 5 minutes! We have to go!" she said, grabbing her bag, and motioning us to hurry up. We grabbed our stuff as quickly as possible, and ran to class.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N- I am a truly horrible person. Apologies are coming by the hundreds from me. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!!!  
You guys deserve all those! I just get distracted, and I was away for a week while I was working on this. It would have been done last week, had I not gone on vay-cay! I feel horrible, and I probably lost a lot of readers, and I really regret taking this long.   
  
Thanks (for your patience)  
  
Oh no! I just found out that ff.net won't let me update for another week or two! No no no! Let it be known, I had this chapter ready July 2, 2002. OK? I swear to God. Now for the thank you's-  
  
damsalndistess-asif- Thank you! I think the story's coming along OK too. Fluff can bore me too, but then again, I write it! What a hypocrite I am...  
  
SnickleFritz- Thank you! There's not much Draco in this chapter. *Sticks out bottom lip, and pouts* Don't worry though, he's in so much of the dance! At least I think he is, I haven't written it yet...  
  
Cyropi- I think I deserve a very insane alligator to go in my ear! I took too long, and I feel horrible. Maybe you can end up in my story...hmmm....I need your name though. Maybe I'll just call you Cyropi. You can be at the dance, and step on Pansy's toes! OK, it's not the same as strangling her, but I need her! For now, that is *evil grin* I don't deserve to put an enraged hippo in your nose, but I'll do it if you don't update! (Then again, who am I to be talking?) 


	19. The Ball Part I

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Poor, old me. JKR has all the money, and owns everything.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N- Hey everyone. I hope I didn't take too long to update this. This chapter will definitely have the dance in it, or at least part of the dance. Yes, definitely part of it. *mysterious smile*  
  
~Recap   
  
She beamed, and then looked at her watch. "Merlin's beard! Class begins in 5 minutes! We have to go!" she said, grabbing her bag, and motioning us to hurry up. We grabbed our stuff as quickly as possible, and ran to class.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mmm, pumpkin pasties, my favorite!" Ron said, stuffing one into his mouth.  
  
"You're such a pig Ronald Weasley! Don't eat all of them, you'll lose your appetite for tonight," Ginny said to her older brother.  
  
"Yeah, Ron. It's only lunch time, you still have the feast tonight, before the dance," Harry told him.  
  
"I know, but I can't helwp it," he said spitting portions of his pumpkin pasties at everyone. "Oops, sowwy evewyone," he said, chewing quickly, and swallowing.  
  
"Ugh, Ron. That's disgusting," I said, wiping up bits of pumpkin pasties off the table.  
  
"I told you I was sorry, Hermione," his mouth empty this time.  
  
"It's all right, Ron. Don't do it again, or else I might throw up. And we don't want that, do we? I might have to miss the dance," I said, with a false pained look on my face.  
  
Ron just rolled his eyes, and said "Hermione, we've swapped spit before, this is nothing."  
  
"Ron," I said warningly, and glanced at Draco. He didn't look to happy about that comment. "That was last year, and you have Padma to swap spit with now. Remember?"  
  
"Course I know that. Hopefully we'll swap some tonight," he said, raising his eyebrows up and down, and grinning.  
  
"Enough with the details, Ron!" Ginny exclaimed. "The thought of you swapping spit with someone is just gross."  
  
"What about you and Harry? Huh? From what I hear, you two swap slobber often," he said, emphasizing slobber.  
  
Ginny blushed a deep crimson, and looked at Harry, and started giggling. "I won't deny it!" Harry said.   
  
"I think we've all heard enough about who's kissing who now, haven't we?" Draco asked, talking for the first time this lunch.  
  
"Yes, definitely," I said, while everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "What's everyone going to do after Care of Magical Creatures today?" I asked. We had the rest of the afternoon off after a shortened COMC class. Dumbledore decided to give us all time to get ready.  
  
"Getting ready, of course!" Ginny said. "Except I have a shortened Potions," she said, smirking.  
  
"Um, chess?" Harry said, looking at Ron.   
  
"Yes, chess. Who needs a few hours to get ready? We just have to put on our dress robes, and run a comb through our hair. Right guys?" Ron asked Draco, and Harry.  
  
"Right," Harry and Draco said at the same time.   
  
"I know I'm going to get ready. I have a lot to do," I said, eyeing Ginny. She smiled at me, and I smiled back.   
  
When everyone was finished with their lunch, we all started to make our way outside, except for Ginny who was on her way to the dungeons. It was very quiet, and no one was talking. Ron had a dreamy, far-off look on his face. 'Thinking about Padma, I reckon.' Harry was just looking straight ahead, as though doing some hard thinking. Then he looked at me, as though sizing me up. I watched him, and then he looked at my face, and turned away, blushing a tiny bit. Draco just stared straight ahead, a scared expression on his face. Was it a frightened look? I couldn't really tell. He didn't look himself though, and he wasn't acting himself. He barely talked all lunch, and that was unusual for him. He generally does all the talking.  
  
"Draco? Are you OK?" I asked tensely.   
  
He jumped at the sound of his name, and looked at me, as though afraid. Fearfulness quickly disappeared, and turned into a solemn expression. "Yes, fine," he said.   
  
"Are you sure? You haven't, er, been yourself today. You've been really quiet. Did something happen in Defense Against The Dark Arts? Or in the Slytherin common room?" I asked, while he took a sharp breath when I said Slytherin.  
  
He exhaled, and said "No, nothing. Everything's fine." It sounded as though he was trying to say it in a reassuring voice, but it came out ragged, and raspy.   
  
I just looked at him, pity in my eyes. "I don't believe you," I said, taking his hand in mine. He jumped when he felt my hand in his, but quickly recovered and relaxed. He forced a weak smile, as though it was paining him to smile. I planted a small kiss on his cheek, and he turned sharply to look at me. Like he was scared or something. Then he looked around, as if checking to make sure no one had seen that. "It's OK, no one saw that," I said, with scorn in my voice. I quickly let go of his hand, and walked in front of him, trying not to let the tears fall. One escaped my eye, and I wiped it off abruptly. I turned to look at him, and saw he was staring at me with an expression of disbelief. "I don't believe it," I muttered.  
  
"Mione? Mione, are you OK?" Harry asked, following my angry glare. "What did you do to her?" Harry asked Draco, speaking in a threatening voice.   
  
He just stared ahead, at me. "Listen to me, Malfoy!" Harry said. "Why is she so upset?" Harry asked, looking back at me, as to make sure I was still there, unhurt.  
  
"Sorry," Draco finally murmured. "I'm feeling a little under the weather. I don't feel myself either," he said, looking from Harry to me.  
  
I stared at him, trying to see whether or not he was lying. I finally decided that I would let it pass. 'He's probably just nervous about tonight,' I said chuckling. "It's OK, maybe you should go to Madam Pomfrey," I told him.  
  
"No!" he replied a little too soon, and seeing my questioning expression, he added "I don't want her to tell me I can't go tonight. You don't want that either, do you Hermione?"  
  
"You're right. She'll probably overreact and tell you that you can't go. I agree with you. I guess you'll just have to bear with it," I said to him.  
  
"Guess so," he said, glumly.  
  
"All righ' Harry?" we heard Hagrid's voice boom.   
  
"Yeah, sorry we're late Hagrid," Harry answered.  
  
"It's all right, just take a seat. Terday we'll be working with..." Hagrid said, but I wasn't listening. I was off in space, and I wasn't the only one. Draco was acting as though he was in a trance. Sometimes, his eyes would even roll around in their sockets.  
  
"'Ermione! I'm surprised at you!" Hagrid said.  
  
"What, what?" I asked. What had I missed?  
  
"I asked an easy question, and you didn't even have yer hand up. It was about what we're working with terday. Do you even know what it is?" Hagrid asked calmly.  
  
"Er...no, sorry Hagrid. I wasn't paying attention. If you just ask me now though, I'm sure I'll know the answer," I said, with an innocent smile on my face.  
  
"We'll be working with imps terday, and can you tell me how to recognize one?" Hagrid asked me.  
  
"Well, they differ from pixies in several ways. Imps can't fly, and aren't as brilliantly colored as the pixy. They both are the same height though, as do they both have a sense of humor," I answered, imitating Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them.  
  
"Correct. Take 5 points to Gryffindor. We will be feeding them today, and observing them by the lake. Follow me," Hagrid said, and starting leading our class to the lake.  
  
The walk to the lake was loud, due to Lavender and Parvati giggling, and telling each other the latest gossip. "Do you think they could get any louder?" Draco asked, apparently annoyed.  
  
"Hi, Draco," Pansy's sickeningly sweet voice purred in his ear.  
  
"What do you want Pansy?" Draco asked her while watching me out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Just to tell you how much I'm looking forward tonight. You promised me a dance, don't forget," she said, and smirked when my jaw dropped.  
  
"Are you kidding?" I asked Draco in an outrage, but still remembering to keep my voice down.  
  
"All righ'! Here we are," Hagrid said to the class.  
  
"I'll talk to you later," Draco whispered in my ear, as he made his way to the river bank, without so much as a backwards glance to my gawking face.  
  
"I don't believe it, " I said in disgust, during which I was watching Pansy stare at Draco. "That's right, warm up to him. I know he can see right through you. He's has enough experience with you to know your no good, and bad news," I said to myself, as if talking to Pansy. I couldn't believe it! Pansy was back to her old self, the one who was obsessed with Draco. And he promised her a dance! He's just leading her on. She'll think he's interested in her, and pursue him. What did he get himself into? "I'm going to have a long talk with him," I thought out loud.   
  
"Oh no, come over here Miss Brown, yer not that wet. Just change when you get up ter yer dorm," Hagrid said, trying to calm her down, but it wasn't working.   
  
"When I get up to my dorm?" she shrieked. "I have to wait another 25 minutes before I can be dry again? I'll go crazy!!!" Lavender screeched, her hair sopping wet, and make-up running down her front. She evidently had been chatting with Pansy, Seamus, and Dean next to the lake, and didn't notice the imp, which preceded to push her in, and clearly succeeded.  
  
"You mean she hasn't yet gone crazy yet?" Ron said, looking at Lavender in disbelief.  
  
"Shut it you," Parvati snapped. "She's wearing her vintage muggle shirt under her robes. All that gross lake water is on it now. It'll reek for days."  
  
"Oh my God, I didn't even consider that. Now what ever will we do?" Ron said, imitating a high, girly voice. Parvati just glared at him, and said something about Padma, and being insane. Ron rolled his eyes, and Harry and I burst out laughing.  
  
"OK everyone, lets head back ter my cabin, and you can collect all yer books, and you'll be dismissed. Good job today," Hagrid told everyone.  
  
"Interesting lesson, don't you think?" Harry asked, while Lavender and Parvati rushed passed him, very keen to get changed into dry clothes.  
  
"Yeah," I said, looking around for Draco, whom I found talking absentmindedly to Crabbe. I screwed up my face because I was very confused. I thought he was way past them. I walked up to them, and cleared my throat.   
  
"Hermione! Aah, I got to go Crabbe, but I'll see you tonight, OK?" he said to Crabbe. Crabbe nodded, and bustled off to go find Goyle.   
  
"What was that about?" I asked him.  
  
"What do you mean? Can't I talk to people?" he asked.  
  
"I thought you weren't friends with Crabbe and Goyle anymore," I told him.  
  
"Well, I can at least be polite, can't I? He asked me a question, and I answered it. Are you going to sue me for that?" Draco answered, looking straight ahead.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" I yelled, and he flinched because he knew I was mad when I used his last name. "What the hell is your problem today? You've done nothing but insult me, and ignore me! What have I done? Tell me! I haven't done anything, and you know it. Does this have anything to do with Pansy?" I asked, breathing very heavily.  
  
"Er...um...kind of," he stammered.  
  
"What? What was that?" I asked, as though I hadn't understood him.  
  
"It has a little bit to do with Pansy," he said, and I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"How little?" I asked.  
  
"Oh Mione, I can't tell you. I'm sorry. Just forget about her. I can deal with it. Go get ready, and be beautiful. I'll be waiting for you at the prefect bathroom. We'll have a great time, and don't let Pansy ruin it for you with a couple of empty threats. Please," he added by reason of my face which was murderous.   
  
"OK, I'll be by the prefect bathroom at 7:00. You better be there," I said, comforting my face a bit.  
  
"I will be. You can trust me. We'll have an unbelievable time, and it'll a very memorable night. I promise," he finished. I looked him straight in the eyes, and saw compassion and tenderness in them. I sighed, nodded to him, and turned on my heel and went up to my dorm to get ready.  
  
==========  
  
"Of all days!" I raged to Ginny. "He had to choose today be an jerk! The day of the dance we've been looking forward to for ages. Sometimes I just can't understand him. Ugh!" I fumed.  
  
"Calm down, Hermione. You said he told you it was OK, and he could handle it, Right?" Ginny said, trying to calm me down.   
  
"Right," I said, still uneasy about everything.  
  
"I would trust him, Hermione! You love him, don't you?" she asked.  
  
'Love?' I thought. We had never really told each other we were in love. I assumed we were. I hope he feel the same way about me, as I do about him. "I do! I do love him, Ginny! And I'm scared out of my mind because of it. I know I want to be with him, and that I love him, but I don't know if he loves me back."  
  
"Are you blind? The way he looks at you, Hermione. Of course he loves you! Of course he wants to spend the rest of his life with you. It's obvious by the way you two act around each other. I don't know how you can't see it in his eyes," she said.  
  
"I can't see it in his eyes, just like how you can't see it in Harry's eyes. He loves you. And you love him. Just tell him," I said, trying to change the subject.  
  
Ginny saw right through that. "Don't try to change the subject, Mione."  
  
I sighed, and told her, "I know he cares about me. But sometimes, I think he still has that evil, Slytherin side in him. Like today. And sometimes he'll yell, and overreact. It scares me. I can see the first, second, third, and fourth year Malfoy in him."  
  
"He'll always have that side. It's how he was brought up. He only knew the ways of the world through his fathers eyes. All he knew was 'gain power' and there is no good and evil, there is only power. He can't help it. It's hard to go against everything you were brought up to believe. It's even harder for him because he's going against family, and family heritage. His father's always threatening him, and subjecting him to the Cruciatus Curse. My father told me. His scars aren't visible, but they're the ones that are impossible to get rid of," she said, very wisely.   
  
"You know Gin, you're a very smart girl. I guess I see what you mean. Oh, heck. I'm just going to forget about everything today, and look forward to an fabulous night."  
  
"That's the spirit, Mione!" Ginny said, while getting her dress out of the closet. "Go get your dress, and we'll change. Tonight's going to be a blast!"  
  
"OK," I said, and went to retrieve my dress.  
  
============  
  
I came back, 10 minutes later, hands full. I had not only brought my dress, but every cosmetic I owned (which wasn't very many considering how much Ginny had) and my whole collection of hair products. (I had quite a few of those).  
  
"Good God, Hermione! Why don't you bring the entire hair salon?" Ginny said, as I dumped out my bag onto her bed.  
  
"Sorry, Ginny. Believe it or not, I have tried to make my hair behave these past few years. It just hasn't worked very well. Sleekeazy's works the best, but it takes too long to use every day. You know?' I asked her.  
  
"Yeah, sure Hermione. Whatever," Ginny said, sifting through my hair stuff.  
  
"I'm going to go change in the closet, OK? You can change out here," I told her, in my bossy voice.   
  
"OK," she said, apparently oblivious to what I had just said.  
  
10 minutes later, our dresses were on, and I was performing a simple repelling spell on them. It was just to make sure no make-up or Sleekeazy's got on them. The dresses would repel them, and the make-up would just disappear. It was a useful spell I learned to do in fourth year for the Yule Ball.  
  
"Shoot! I needed that," Ginny said, as she dropped a bunch of eyeshadow on her dress, and it popped in thin air, and vanished.  
  
"At least your dress isn't ruined!" I said brightly.  
  
"Good point," she said.   
  
When our make-up was finished, (it took 25 minutes to perfect everything), I got out Sleekeazy's. "What are you doing with your hair, Gin?" I asked hair, squirting some Sleekeazy's into my hand.  
  
"Just putting it up. Can I use some of that shiny stuff? And that thing called Mousse?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead, but do you even know what they do?" I asked her.  
  
"Volumize your hair! Fuller, bouncier, and thicker hair," she read off the can of mousse.  
  
"Yeah, and the shiny stuff just makes your hair shine."  
  
"Nice! Who knew muggles had such cool hair products?" she said, awed by her thick, bouncy hair. "I think I'm going to curl it too!" she said, eyeing my curling iron.  
  
"Go ahead, it'll look cute," I told her.  
  
"I don't want to look cute," she said. "I want to look, womanly."  
  
She looked at me, and we both burst out laughing. "Womanly?" I managed to choke out. "Harry won't mind!" I said, between laughs.   
  
"I don't doubt that!" she replied, twirling her hair around the curling iron.  
  
After one hour of hostile hair-fixing, we were ready to go. "It's only 6:00! I have an hour before I meet Draco!" I said.  
  
"Well, just do some touch-ups or something. Oh wait! You need to perform that spell that won't let our make-up run, or our hair get messed up," she said.  
  
"Your right! Um, let me think of it," I said, concentrating hard. "Got it! Ulponderitas!" I said, pointing my wand at Ginny. Her hair froze up, and then became relaxed again.   
  
"Cool!" she said, patting her hair.  
  
I performed the charm on myself, and then grabbed my purse. "Let's go down to the common room," I said. When we got there, we saw Seamus and Lavender snogging on the couch. "Save that for later, you two," I said, giggling as they pulled away from each other, both a bright red.  
  
"Yea, no public display's of affection, please!" Ginny said, but then ate her words when Harry came up from behind her, and kissed her below her ear. "Harry!" she hissed. "Where's Ron? Did he see that?" she asked.  
  
"No, he's still in the dorm, admiring his new dress robes," Harry said.  
  
"OK, good," she said, and gave him short kiss on the lips.   
  
"Hey, no PDA's, Ginny!" Lavender said.   
  
Ginny blushed pink, while Harry flushed pinkish. "Sorry Lav," Ginny said.  
  
"I'll forgive you if you forgive me," Seamus said.  
  
"Done," Harry said, and everybody laughed.   
  
"So, is everybody looking forward to tonight?" Dean asked, having just come down the stairs, arm in arm with Parvati.  
  
"Of course! Who wouldn't be?" Ginny said, and everybody agreed.  
  
"I'm a little a little nervous," I muttered to her.  
  
"It'll be fine," she told me with a sharp stare. We were attracting attention from the other people in the common room.  
  
"What?" I snapped.  
  
"What are you nervous about, Hermione?" Lavender asked. She was always trying to find out any bit of information she could.  
  
"Er...nothing, it's nothing," I said and by the looks on everyone's faces, I could tell they didn't believe a word I had just said. "Ginny's the only person who knows, and the only person who's going to know," I said, and Ginny nodded her head as everybody looked at her.  
  
"Oh come on, Hermione. Don't be such a poo," Ron said.  
  
"My lips are sealed," I said, with a motion of zipping my lips up like a zipper.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, and mouthed, "Malfoy,' to Ron.   
  
I just glared at him. "Harry," I hissed. "Shut up!"  
  
"So it does have to do with Draco!" Parvati said.   
  
"Great, now everybody knows. Yes, it has to do with Draco. Are you all happy now?" I said, crossing my arms and staring straight ahead at nothing in particular.  
  
"Yes, we're happy Hermione. But," Lavender started, but stopped with one look at my piercing scowl.  
  
"Let's just go, shall we?" Ron said, hastily changing the subject.  
  
"Great idea," I said, and got up and swept out of the portrait hole.   
  
"Hermione! Mione, wait up!" Ron said, as he came up to my side, panting.  
  
"Eew, don't run. You'll be all sweaty for Padma," I told him.  
  
"Good point,' he said, wiping the sleeve of his robe on his face, and smelling his armpits. "All clear," he said, with a big grin on his face.  
  
I rolled my eyes, and kept walking fast. It was five of 7:00, and Draco was probably already there. "Where are you meeting Padma?" I asked Ron.  
  
"Entrance Hall," he said simply.   
  
"When?"  
  
"7:15," he said.  
  
"Great. That works out well. You can come with me to go get Draco, and we'll go meet Padma down in the Entrance Hall," I said, and he nodded in approval.  
  
"Hermione! You look beautiful," Draco said when I got to the bathroom.  
  
"Thanks," I muttered, somewhat coldly. "You look...er...nice too," I told him.  
  
"Thank you," he said, blushing. He seemed somewhat back to his regular self. He was sharp, and attentive.  
  
"You two lovebirds have all night to admire each other, but I have to go meet my date right now. You coming?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," I said, staring into Draco's eyes.  
  
"Let's get a move on then!" he said, dragging me by my arm.  
  
When we got to the Entrance Hall, we saw Padma waiting for Ron by the doors. "You look wonderful," he told her and he blushed pink.  
  
"And you look very good, yourself, Ron Weasley. I like your new dress robes," she said, taking the hem of his dress robes in her hand.   
  
Ron's cheeks were the same color as his hair now, and he said, "Shall we?" holding his arm out to Padma.  
  
"We shall," she said, taking his arm. Ron turned around and winked at me, raising his eyebrows up and down.   
  
I laughed, and Draco took my hand. "I guess we should go too. We don't want to be left out here alone, do we?"  
  
"Do we?" I asked, smacking my lips.  
  
"We do later," he said, leading me into the Great Hall.  
  
The Great Hall looked magnificent. There were stars all across the bewitched ceilings, and shooting stars were falling here and there onto certain designated spots. It was decorated with baby blue banners, and the floors, and walls shone very brightly. We sat ourselves down at a table with Harry, Ron, and the rest of the 6th year Gryffindors.   
  
Halfway through dinner, we were interrupted by Pansy. "Hey Draco, baby. I hope your dancing hasn't changed since two years ago. I'm looking forward to our dance," she whispered in his ear, and sauntered back over to her table.   
  
"Hermione! Let go of your fork!" Dean said. I had been clenching it so tightly, my knuckles were white.  
  
"If she sets one foot near you Draco, I swear, I'll kill her. With my bare hands, I will," I told him.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he said. "I'll deal with her when the time comes."  
  
"So no dances with her?" I asked.  
  
"There's only one girl here tonight that I want to dance with," he said. "And I'm looking right at her."  
  
I smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. "PDA!" shrieked Lavender. "PDA!" she said again.  
  
"Sorry," I said, barley blushing.  
  
After the feast was over (excellent, as usual), Dumbledore stood up. "I would like to thank the Head Boy and Girl for helping to put this all together," he said, and a quiet applause was issued. "After the dance, everyone is to go straight their dormitories, and stay there the rest of the night," he said, with what I could've swore was a quick glance at our table. "Now, let the evening begin!" he said, and the band starting playing.  
  
"Let's dance!" I said to Draco, grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the dance floor.  
  
"Malfoy's don't dance," he said, with a smirk on his face. "Just kidding!" he said, seeing the look on my face, and moved along to the beat.  
  
After an hour of dancing, Draco and I were getting worn out. "Let's sit," I told him, out of breath. "I'll get something for us to drink," I said, and went to get the drinks.  
  
"Two pumpkin juices, please," I said to the goblets which filled up to the rim. "Thanks," I said to the inanimate objects.  
  
"Aah, pumpkin juice. My favorite," Draco said, taking a big gulp of pumpkin juice.  
  
"The house-elves must have really worked hard to get all this prepared!" I said. "We'll have to go thank Dobby later," I said.   
  
Draco nearly choked on his drink. "Dob-Dobby's here? Dobby the house-elf?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, you didn't know that? He's been here since fourth year," I told him.  
  
"Why didn't he come say hi to me?" Draco wondered.  
  
"Well, according to Harry, he...er...didn't like you or your family at all," I told him.  
  
"I don't blame him!" Draco said. "Father would always practice curses and hexes on him."  
  
"No wonder he was so happy to be free! Mind you, we knew why he was happy to be free. It was the Malfoy family after all," I said with flourish.  
  
"Hey!" he said. "I know what you mean. That was two years ago though, tell Dob's to come see me sometime."  
  
"Dob's?" I asked. "You had a pet name for him?"  
  
"He was my favorite elf! He always made my bed just right," Draco said, and I laughed.  
  
"Look at Ron and Padma!" I shrieked in surprise.   
  
"They're snogging!" Draco said. "Right where any teacher can see them!"  
  
"You sound like me! And do you think they could actually care what a teacher thought?" I said, laughing.  
  
"Probably not. They look busy to me," he said, and he was right. They were caught up in each other. Harry and Ginny were dancing together, and Ginny saw me looking at her. She waved, and then went back to Harry.  
  
The band struck up a new tune, and I asked Draco if he was ready to dance. He said yes, and we went onto the dance floor.  
  
We danced, and danced, and danced. Harry and I danced one song, while Ginny danced with Draco. We were having a blast. I never wanted the night to end. That's why I was upset when Ginny told me, "Hermione, there's only an hour left to the dance."   
  
"Well, then lets make the best of it!" I said, and took Draco back. The band finished it's song and everyone applauded. It started a slower song, and I looked up at Draco. "Let's dance," I said. He wrapped his arms around me, and I put mine around his neck. This song wasn't a waltz, or a salsa. It was a slow moving, dance close, type of song. And that's exactly what we were doing. I looked up at him, and he looked down at me. We gazed into each others eyes for a few seconds, before kissing.   
  
We stopped moving, and just kissed, so caught up in the moment. It was like the world stopped turning, and nothing could break us apart at that moment. Then Draco pulled away.   
  
"Draco, what's wrong?" I asked, breathless.  
  
"Hermione, I have something to tell you," he said.  
  
"Go on," I said, looking at him peculiarly.  
  
"I love you," he whispered into my ear, causing me to smile.  
  
"Really?" I asked.  
  
"Of course," he said.  
  
"I love you, too," I said, and kissed him. I was so happy he loved me, I couldn't hear anything that was going on around me, I just knew me and Draco standing there, expressing our passion, and feelings for each other through a romantic kiss. I felt as though I never wanted anything else in life, just to stand there with Draco.   
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
I looked at Hermione and Draco on the dance floor, snogging their minds out. But it was much more than that. Oh yeah, much more. Just by looking at them you could tell they were in love. Hermione was caught up in him, and he was caught up in her. Nothing could break the bond they were creating right now. Nothing except, "Aaaaaaahhhhh!" I screamed. My scar had all of a sudden exploded with pain. I wasn't expecting that to happen at all, and the shock caused me to fall onto the floor, right into blackness.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N- I'm so evil! I know you'll all like that cliffie! Just for the record, It was Hermione's POV for the whole chapter, except the very last paragraph. That was Harry. If you want to know what happens, your just going to have to wait till next chapter. (Which will be up soon! Promise). And ya'll got your dance in this chapter. It's longer than all the others too.   
  
My thanks go to...  
  
LuvinTomFeltonGirl- Thank you so much! I hope you got to read the other chapters. I just have one question- what's your pen name? Because you were anonymous when you reviewed. Any way- I'm glad you liked the story (so far!)  
  
Lynn- I'm so honored that you'd fight with your dad to read my story! I do that all the time, and I end up getting in trouble though. Like right now. He's telling me I gotta stop writing my story, and go to bed. He lost. I hope you're happy with this part of the ball! The rest will be next chapter, so don't worry. The ball was in this chapter thanks to your subtle way of telling me to get that ball in or else my arse would get kicked! I also even got a longer chapter in! Longer for me, anyway. Thanks for all your compliments! Reviews mean so much to me!  
  
Smiley-Girl- It's OK that you haven't been reviewing or talking. I haven't either! And I've seen your thing. You have so many stories to keep up with, whereas, I have one, and it still took me a month to get one chapter in. Oops, my mistake. Thanks for all the good stuff you said, and KUTGW on your stories, too!  
  
Krista Leigh- Thanks Kelizo! I got 'the plan' from a magazine actually, Some guy did it for his girlfriend, so I edited it and made it Draco's plan! Lol don't tell though. My little secret. JK, I don't care who knows I'm not that creative. BTW- you can be a bridesmaid at my wedding with Tom! OK Kelly- why do you have to be so gosh darned observant? I can't believe I didn't catch that thing about eckelecticity (I meant to spell that wrong!) You are completely right you little booger butt. I've read that book 10 times, and I still did that! What's wrong with me? Aah! And don't worry, you'll get your reviews. I have an idea though, I think I'll e-mail it to you. *Light bulb*  
  
Cyropi- All right! You reviewed! I was so happy when I saw your review! I will definitely have you in the story! Just keep reading my story (Haha evil plan to get you to read it), and review. You'll get in there sometime. I'll see what I can do about Pansy's toes... You'll see why Draco and Hermione were in the crystal ball next chapter, and everyone will figure out Trelawny. Yep, next chapter's the quencher. The whole kit-n-caboodle. Yes, you need to update. I have two hippogriffs tied up in my back yard. They're not very...er...happy about being tied up...I think they'd like to be impelled in somebody named Cyropi's belly button. You better watch out...  
  
  
  
Please, please, please push that button at the bottom of the screen! You know, the purple one, with black writing that says "Click Here to Submit Review" That's all I ask! Just write one word, anything! Please with sugar and cherries, and sprinkles, and hot fudge, and whipped cream, and anything else you like on your ice cream! 


	20. The Ball Part II

ATTENTION, ATTENTION. I'VE ADDED A HUGE PART TO LAST CHAPTER. IT'S AT THE VERY END, AND YOU'LL DEFINITELY NEED TO READ IT TO UNDERSTAND SOME OF THIS CHAPTER. IT'S WHEN HERMIONE AND DRACO ARE KISSING, AND YOU NEED TO CHECK IT OUT BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER. Sorry for the inconvenience. Hee hee.  
  
A/N- Sorry about the long wait. There were many complications along the way. Such as, me spraining my ankle and being on the couch for a week, the Microsoft Works program breaking down for a week. I really am sorry, and hope this chapter was worth the wait. Hope ya'll liked my cliffie at the end of last chapter! Haha  
  
~Recap  
  
I looked at Hermione and Draco on the dance floor, snogging their minds out. But it was much more than that. Oh yeah, much more. Just by looking at them you could tell they were in love. Hermione was caught up in him, and he was caught up in her. Nothing could break the bond they were creating right now. Nothing except, "Aaaaaaahhhhh!" I screamed. My head had all of a sudden exploded with pain. I wasn't expecting that to happen at all, and the shock caused me to fall onto the floor, right into blackness.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco and I broke apart at once. I looked around wildly, and spotted Harry lying on the floor, surrounded by people. "Harry!" I screamed, and rushed over. "Harry, Harry. Get up, get up Harry!" I said to his unconscious self.   
  
"Somebody get Dumbledore!" I heard Draco yell.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore said, peering at him through his half-moon spectacles.   
"What's wrong with him Professor? Is he dead?" Colin Creevy asked.  
  
"Unconscious," Dumbledore murmured, and magicked a stretcher to put Harry on. "He'll need to spend the night in the hospital wing, and we'll see how he's feeling in the morning. Did anyone see what happened?" he asked.  
  
"I did," Ginny said. "He was watching Hermione and Draco, and all of a sudden, he screamed, put his hands to his scar, and fell onto the floor," she stated, her voice shaky. "It all happened so quickly," she said, silent tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"Now, now Miss Weasley. You'll have Harry back in the morning. In the meantime, I suggest you all have enjoy the rest of the dance. There isn't much left to it!" Dumbledore, a cheerful expression on his face.  
  
"He's right, Gin. Harry'll be all right. Worse things have happened," I told her.  
  
"I guess so," Ginny said, a solemn expression on her face.   
  
"Well, I'm a bit thirsty from all the dancing, and um, other stuff," Draco said, grinning at me. "I'll go get us two drinks, OK Hermione?"   
  
"All right," I said, trying to comfort Ginny.  
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
I went over to the table where the empty goblets sat. I filled up two with pumpkin juice, marking mine by taking a long sip. I then realized my shoe had become untied. 'That's weird,' I thought. 'I thought I doubled-knotted those,' I said, bending down to tie them. At that point, I heard the swishing of a cloak. I looked up, startled, and then hit myself on the head. "Of course there's cloaks. This is a wizarding school," I said out loud to myself, took the drinks, and walked back over to Hermione and Ginny.  
  
*Hermione's POV*  
  
"Thanks, Draco," I said, taking a large sip. "I needed that." "Ginny, are you sure you'll be all right?" I asked her.  
  
"Yeah, fine. I'm just going to go back up to the dormitories and sleep. I'm a bit tired," she said with a fake yawn.   
  
"OK, sleepy," I said sarcastically, and rolled my eyes. "You all done with your drink, Draco?" I asked him.  
  
"Yeah, nearly there. You ready to back out onto the dance floor?" Draco asked me.  
  
"Yes, I'll meet you out there," I said, and headed out to Ron and Padma.  
  
"Ron, where were you? Harry just got sent up to the hospital wing," I told him.  
  
"I know, I was there. I just came back here before you did," he told me.  
  
"Oh, OK. Have fun," I said, smirking at him, and he, once again, wiggled his eyebrows when Padma wasn't looking. I laughed, and looked for Draco.  
  
"Let's dance," Draco said, and lead me away from Padma and Ron.  
  
"That's really odd about Harry, don't you think?" I asked Draco, as we were dancing close together.  
  
"Yeah, something's up," he said.  
  
"I hope Voldemort's not near," I said shuddering at the thought of Voldemort being close to me. I had met him, but was still scared of him all the same.   
  
"Me too, Hermione, me too" he said pulling me closer.   
  
We danced like that for 10 minutes, when he pulled away. "What's wrong? I asked him.   
  
"Get away from me, mudblood," he said, pushing me away. His eyes glittered with malice and bitterness.  
  
"Wh- what do you mean, Draco?" I said, looking at him, unbelievingly.  
  
"I said, get away from me you filthy, foul mudblood! And don't you ever call me by my first name again. I don't need dirt like you using it," he said, backing farther and farther away from me.  
  
"But, but you just told me you loved me less than an hour ago! I nearly yelled, attempting to blink the tears back.  
  
"I would never love a mudblood," he said harshly, and swept off to Pansy, leaving me standing there, tears pouring down my face. I watched him whisk Pansy into his arms, and twirl her around, before planting a kiss on her lips.   
  
At that, I completely lost control. I broke down, and fell onto my knees. I was sobbing very loudly, and people came rushing over.   
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron said, looking me over.   
  
"What happened?" Lavender asked.  
  
"What's going on?"   
  
"Why is she crying?"   
  
"Where's Draco?" many people were asking. They found him on the dance floor, Pansy wrapped up in his arms.   
  
"Oh my God, Hermione. Come on, we're going upstairs," Ron said, half carrying me through the crowd of people, trying to get a look at me. I held my face in my hands, and weeped.   
  
"Draco and Pansy are going into the rosebushes!" someone yelled across the room.  
  
Half blinded by tears, half blinded by rage. I tried to make my way towards Draco and Pansy, but it was difficult because Ron was holding me back. I wanted to make Draco pay, I wanted revenge. I grabbed Ron, and walked right over to Draco and Pansy. I kissed Ron hard on the lips, watching Draco out of the corner of my eye. I thought I saw something like sorrow in his eyes, but it was gone so quick I told myself I'd imagined it. Draco and Pansy made no movement at all, and if they even noticed Ron and me, I wouldn't have known.   
  
"God!" I screamed, and grabbed Draco by the collar. "You tell me what the hell is your problem right now, Draco Lucius Malfoy, or I'll slap you so hard, you'll wake up in the hospital wing," I yelled, gathering some onlookers.  
  
"Get your revolting hands off me Granger," he said with his old, drawling voice.  
  
I stared at him, and fainted to the grass, into darkness.   
  
============  
  
"Hermione, Hermione," I heard someone whisper above me.   
  
"Shh, can't you see she's asleep?" I heard Ginny hiss at her brother.  
  
"No, it's OK. I'm up," I said, sitting up in bed. I looked around, and recognized the white, linen sheets, and blue-and-white striped pajamas of the hospital wing. I blinked my eyes a few times, taking everything that had happened the previous night in.   
  
"You were unconscious for 7 hours!" Ron exclaimed. "That must've been one heck of a fall," he said.   
  
"Wait," I said, realization dawning on me. "How's Harry? Where's Dra- Malfoy?" I asked.   
  
"Harry's fine," Ginny said. "Madam Pomfrey said he should be waking in a few hours."  
  
"And Malfoy?" I asked.  
  
"He's got detention for snogging Pansy in the bushes. And," Ron paused, a smile dawning on his face. "100 points from Slytherin."  
  
"Are you serious?" I cried out. I mean, literally cried out. I burst into tears, yet again.  
  
"Shouldn't you be happy about this, Mione? I mean, there's no way they can get back that many points," Ginny said. "Why are so upset?"  
  
"I'm not up-up-upset about Slytherin losing points. It's just the way they lost those points," I said, wailing.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Madam Pomfrey demanded.  
  
"Nothing, Madam Pomfrey, nothing. Everything's OK. We were just worried about Harry," Ginny said, as Hermione hastily wiped the tears from her face.   
  
"OK, but stop making such a racket, you'll wake him up," she said, drawing the curtains around Ron, Ginny and me.   
  
"Hermione, are you going to be all right?" Ron asked tensely.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll be fine," I replied, lying completely.  
  
"You better not be lying."  
  
"I'm not, now go check on Harry and see how he is," I told them, wanting to be alone.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Positive, now go check on Harry," I said sternly. I laid down on my back, and fell back asleep.  
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
(A/N- I can't make words italicized, so please bear with me, and coming up right now is a dream)  
  
The wind was howling outside, beating down on the room. Three people stood together, looking into a glass orb.   
  
"He's weak," one said. "He won't be able to fight this for a long time."  
  
"Now, now Lucius. We must not get too ahead of ourselves. This may take awhile, for this boy is not weak. He is very strong. The love he has may make it easier for him to fight this," a cold, chilling voice said.  
  
"I think we can call ourselves successful already," Wormtail said. "Look at him, he doesn't show any signs of resistance."  
  
"Not yet, Wormtail. But the time will come, and we'll have to make sure our little tool is ready," the cold voice said, who was now recognized as Voldemort.   
  
"It will be easy work," Lucius said, and stared into the orb.  
  
"Harry?" he heard somebody ask. "Harry, are you awake?" she asked again.  
  
"Ugh," I groaned, sitting up and reaching for my glasses. "I'm awake. Where am I?"   
  
"You're in the hospital wing. Do you remember what happened?" Ron asked.  
  
"Not very clearly, but," I said, looking around. "Where's Hermione?"   
  
"Er...it's a long story," Ron said.  
  
"Well, she's my best friend. I want to hear it," I said, everything entirely in focus now.  
  
"It may take awhile," Ginny said, looking as if she were playing the night's previous events in her head.   
  
"Tell me where she is," I said in a tone so cross, they both began saying things at once.  
  
"She's in the hospital wing."  
  
"-Malfoy's fault."  
  
"He hooked up with Pansy-."  
  
"-Left her in the middle of a dance."  
  
"Mudblood-." they both were saying.  
  
"Wait!" I yelled. "Tell me what happened, from the moment I fainted, to the moment she ended up in here."  
  
"Well, after you fainted, Malfoy went and got some juice for the both of them. Hermione finished hers before him, and came to talk to me. Then Malfoy came and they went somewhere to dance," Ron said.  
  
He looked at Ginny, and she urged him to go on. "They were dancing for about 15 minutes, and then he just pushed her away. He called her a mudblood, and told her never to go near him again. She said something about how he'd told her he loved her, but he denied it by saying 'I would never love a mudblood'," Ron said, not daring to look me in the eyes. Fury was raging through every bit of my body.   
  
"That little b-," I started, but was cut off by Ron.  
  
"That's not all. He then strode off to Pansy, took her in his arms, and twirled her in the air, then kissed her," he said, and a shudder ran through his body. "That's when she broke down. She fell to the floor, bawling very loudly. I went rushing over, and helped her up. I told her we were going upstairs, and, half carrying her, we made our way through the crowd," he paused, recollecting every bit of information he could. "Then someone yelled 'Pansy and Draco are going into the rosebushes!' and she stood upright. She grabbed my arm, pulling me to Pansy and Draco, where she kissed me firmly in the lips, and when Malfoy made no notice of her, she screamed at him, took him by the collar, and threatened him. He said 'Get your revolting hands off me Granger' and then she fainted.   
  
"Wow," was all I could say. "That's really peculiar, something is obviously going on," I said.  
  
"We agree," Ron said.  
  
"Wait a minute, Ginny, were you there?" I asked her. Ron hadn't mentioned her, and she didn't tell any part of the story.  
  
"No, I came up here when you fainted," she responded, blushing a little bit.  
  
I smiled at her and then turned to Ron. "So, Malfoy is scum again?"   
  
"Looks that way. I can't believe he'd do something like that. He had just told Hermione he loved her, too! At least that's what it sounded like when she implied it," Ron said.  
  
Ginny just stared straight ahead, apparently in shock. "I just, he never, he couldn't of," she stuttered. "I know something was wrong. He wouldn't just do that to her. Even during the daytime, it was showing. Remember how they got into the mini-fight? Maybe his behavior last night had something to do with that," she said.  
  
"Maybe, but hasn't he been caught with Pansy before? Like that one time, in the prefect's bathroom? And we can't forget the obvious one, when they were up in the Astronomy Tower. I think Hermione might've mentioned another one. He also promised Pansy a dance tonight. Do you think he was starting to fancy Pansy?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I doubt it, but it's a possibility. Malfoy and Pansy have been caught many times in risky situations. Let's just pray that's not the reason," I said, taking my glasses partly off, and wiping my eyes from underneath them. They were somehow sore.   
  
"I don't think we should pray, we need to find out what is going on. I'm not going sit around on my arse and watch Hermione be miserable again. And if you two care about her, you'll help me. Maybe we can convince Hermione to help us too. We won't be able to do this without her," she snapped.  
  
"Of course we care about her! We love her so much, and I know I'll do anything for her. What about you Ron?" I asked.  
  
Ron was muttering obscenities under his breath, words and phrases that wouldn't have made Mrs. Weasley very happy. "I'm going to kill that son of a..."  
  
"Ron? Did you here me?" I said.  
  
"Yeah, I'd be thrilled to kill Malfoy with you," he said, a far-away grin on his face.  
  
"Ron, Harry asked you if you'd help Hermione figure out what's wrong with Malfoy," Ginny said.  
  
"Why? The answers obvious! He's still that horrible Slytherin that we knew for four years. Maybe he had on a mask for two years, but I know he's still the Slytherin underneath," Ron finished, and went on. "I for one, don't think we should trust him. But if it'll make Hermione feel better, I'll do it for her. Not Malfoy though," he said with a determined look on his face.  
  
"All right, first we need to talk to Hermione," I said.  
  
"No need to, I'm up," came her shaky voice from behind the curtain.   
  
Ginny looked startled, but the relaxed. "Are you OK, Hermione?"   
  
"Fine, I'm OK," she said, but you could tell she'd been crying, and still was a little bit. Ginny got up and pulled the curtain back, revealing a very sad Hermione.  
  
"Are you going to help us?" Ron asked. There was no point pretending she hadn't heard everything we'd been saying.   
  
She took a deep breath, and said, "Yes. Yes, I'll help. But I'm not doing it for Malfoy either," she said, sputtering out Malfoy's name. You could tell she was struggling calling him by his surname because she had been calling him Draco for the past two years.   
  
"Let's all help each other by KEEPING IT DOWN!" Madam Pomfrey shouted. "I've dealt with you for the past 30 minutes, but it's getting to be annoying! And just for the record, you better not break any school rules when you're finding out what's Mr. Malfoy's problem. And 10 points from Gryffindor for those swear words Mr. Weasley."  
  
Ron opened his mouth to complain, but then shut it, knowing Pomfrey was right. "Now out you Mr. and Miss Weasley. These two need their rest ," she said, pointing at Hermione and me.   
  
"OK, we're going. When can they leave?" Ron asked Pomfrey.  
  
"We'll see how they're feeling at dinner," she said, and pointed to the door.  
  
"See you then," Ginny said, shrugging, and followed her brother out the door.  
  
"Mr. Potter, and Miss Granger, would you like some Dreamless Sleep potion?' Pomfrey asked.  
  
"Please," said Hermione.  
  
"Yes," I said. I didn't want another dream like the one I had just had. She handed us each a goblet full, and we drank it, falling into a deep sleep.  
  
==========  
  
"So Pomfrey finally let you out!" Ron said when we had come down to dinner.   
  
"Yeah, but it took a lot of persuading," I said. "Right Hermione?"  
  
"Um...yeah, lots of persuading," she said, her eyes darting around like flies. She was obviously looking for Malfoy. Her gaze then settled on the Slytherin table. I followed it, and saw Malfoy, with his arm around Pansy, feeding her food. Hermione looked away, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
Ron saw us looking at Malfoy, and snorted in disgust. "You're better off without him," he said. It was the wrong thing to say.   
  
"I hope nothing happens to him," she said softly. "I'm incredibly mad at him, and I'll never forgive him for this, but I still wouldn't want anything to hurt him."  
  
"Hurt him? Shut up Hermione, look at all the pain he's putting you through. Hurt him? You've gone off your rocket this time, Hermione," Ron said, and I privately agreed.   
  
"Ron, something's wrong. I think it is at least. It has something to do with Harry's scar hurting. I can feel it," she said.  
  
All eyes were then on me. "Well, I think it meant danger's coming. Danger usually comes when my scar hurts. It also always has something to do with Voldemort," I said, with nobody tensing as they used to. Hermione, Ginny and Ron had all met him, so they were calling him by his proper name.  
  
"I hope it doesn't endanger Malfoy," Hermione said quietly.   
  
"I do," Ron muttered.  
  
Hermione stared at him, with her eyes wide. Then, abruptly, she turned and ran out of the hall. "Smart move," Ginny uttered, and then ran after her.  
  
Ron looked guilty for a second, but then said, "Dig in!" when we go to the food.   
  
"Ron!" I nearly yelled. He looked at me with his face stuffed. "Now she's going to barricade herself in her room, and never come out!" he rolled his eyes, and continued eating.  
  
"She'll get over it," he said, and held up a plate of chicken, offering me some.  
  
"OK, but after dinner we're going to talk to her. Deal?" I told Ron.  
  
"Deal."  
  
*Hermione's POV*   
  
"I can't handle this! I want to leave. Ginny, let me perform some dark magic on you. Then I'll trigger the alarm, and I'll be expelled," I said in hysterics.  
  
"You're crazy Hermione. Ron didn't mean what he said. He'd be upset if anything happened to Malfoy, no matter what he says," she said, trying to calm me down.  
  
"I don't care what Ron said! I- I just need to get out of here!" I yelled.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because!" I answered.  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"I can't stand being in the same room as Draco! I'm still in love with the git, and I hate it," I said, slumping down onto the bed, burying my face in the pillow.  
  
"You still love him? You need to get over him," she said.  
  
"Get over him? GET OVER HIM? Ginny, I'm in love with him. It'll take an awful long time for me to get over him. What if Harry did that to you? You wouldn't get over it in one night!" I raged.  
  
"Yes, you're right Hermione. I'm sorry," she said.  
  
"I know something is up. I'm not going to sleep well at night until I find out. You can help me or not. I'll do it on my own if I have too."  
  
"Hermione, I'll do anything you want me to do," she replied.  
  
"I knew something was going on, I knew it. The way he was acting during the day. Either he likes Pansy now and I'm old news, or somebody's doing something to screw with his emotions. Most likely Pansy."  
  
"I doubt he likes Pansy, though, as we said before, it's very possible," Ginny said, bringing the hurtful truth to my head. Or heart.   
  
"I don't even want to think about that," I moaned.  
  
"Me either," said Ginny. "So what are we going to do?"  
  
"What do you think we should do?" I asked her back.  
  
"Be devious, deceitful, sly, foxy detectives," she replied, a satisfied look on her face.  
  
"Stooping to Pansy's level I guess. Works for me!" I said, smiling for the first time in 24 hours.   
  
"What goes around, comes around, eh Pansy?" Ginny said, speaking to the wall.  
  
At that point, Harry and Ron came up from the Great Hall, Ron carrying a plate of food for me and Ginny. "Listen Hermione, I'm sorry. I had no right to say that to you," he said.  
  
"You're right. You shouldn't have said that, but I do forgive you," I told him. He sighed, relieved and looked at Harry. Harry gave him a look that said I-told-you-so.  
  
"Now that we're all getting along," Ginny said, glancing at us, "can we think of some way to help Malfoy?"   
  
"Do we want to help him?" Ron said.  
  
"Ron!" we all yelled simultaneously.   
  
"I mean it. Do you think he' worth it?" he questioned, pushing it.  
  
"Of course! Ron, this is the person I'm in love with. He's worth anything. Just because he's being a stupid, horrible, nasty, spiteful, cruel, selfi--"  
  
"Hermione! Get on with it," Harry interrupted.  
  
"Sorry, got a little carried away, selfish git, doesn't mean we should help him. Something must be wrong," I said quietly. 'I hope something's wrong' I prayed to myself.  
  
"OK, on to what we're going to do for him. I think we need to spy on him. Anyone up for the job?" Harry inquired.  
  
Everyone looked at me. "Me?" I whined.   
  
"You know him best! You know what he likes, where his room is, what all his classes are," Ron said.  
  
"She knows him better than that," Ginny murmured.   
  
"Ginny! Shut up!" I yelled.  
  
"You know I couldn't help it," she said, a grin on her face.  
  
"Too much information. Lets focus on how to help Malfoy, now how well Hermione knows him," Ron said.  
  
"OK, I'll agree to secretly watch Malfoy. He can't get suspicious though," I said.  
  
"I think you'll be able to work something out," Harry said. "You're not the cleverest witch in our year for nothing."  
  
I felt a slight blush creeping up my cheeks, but said, "I know."  
  
"Little vain?" Ron sarcastically asked.  
  
"At least I'm not obsessed with a certain witch," I retorted.  
  
Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Harry cut him off. "You guys are impossible! We need to work together, that's the only was we'll get something done."  
  
"Oh what a valuable lesson, thanks Barney," I said, rolling my eyes.  
  
"Who's Barney?" Ginny and Ron asked at the same time.  
  
"Never mind," Harry and I said.   
  
"OK, so we've got Hermione tagging Malfoy. Who's going to check out Pansy?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Why do we need to do that?" both boys whined.  
  
"She obviously knows something we don't, and she isn't exactly trustworthy. She'll do anything for Malfoy, and that's no secret," Ginny said. "We someone to come on to her."  
  
This time, all eyes were on Ron. "Are you kidding?" he blurted out. "That's the most revolting thing I've ever heard. Come on to Pansy? Why me?" he asked.  
  
"You don't have a girlfriend, and you're good-looking. Everyone knows Harry and Ginny are an item. It needs to be believable. She's not stupid," I said.   
  
"But I don't wanna," he complained.  
  
"Do it," I said warningly.  
  
"Aye, aye Captain," he said, raising his hand to his forehead, and saluting me.  
  
Again I rolled my eyes. "You are such a twelve year old."  
  
"Thank you," he said, smiling brightly.  
  
"All right! I'm sick of you two! Let's get down to business, or I'm out!" Ginny announced.  
  
"OK, I promise I won't argue, or make fun of Ron," I said. "At least not today," I muttered to myself, smirking.  
  
"I promise too," he said.  
  
"Good, it's settled. Ron, you're going to have to put the moves on Pansy, and once you get on her good side, stay there. I mean it, don't blow it on something little," Harry said.  
  
"Ugh," Ron replied.  
  
"You also have to act like you're mad at us. Or you don't like us or something. Tell her you want to be evil," Ginny said.  
  
"This is getting worse and worse each time one of you opens your mouth. Me, evil? Never," he declared, bringing himself up proudly.  
  
"That's great, but don't let Pansy know that," Harry said, barley paying attention. "So we've got Malfoy, and Pansy, who else should we keep an eye out for?"   
  
"Voldemort," I said. Everyone looked at me, shocked. "What?"  
  
"Voldemort? You actually think this has something to do with Voldemort?" Ron challenged.  
  
"You never know, and Malfoy said he's planning on acting soon," I said, and everyone looked stunned. "I'm serious, he said we're in danger. Malfoy, Harry, and I especially."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Harry asked, his eyes wide.   
  
"I don't know, I just forgot."  
  
"You forgot? YOU FORGOT OUR LIVES WERE IN DANGER?" Harry shouted.  
  
"You're forgetting, our lives are always in danger genius," I told him.  
  
"Yeah, but they're in more danger now!" Harry responded.  
  
"This is irrelevant! We're supposed to be figuring out how to help Malfoy!" I raged.  
  
"Irrelevant? Irrelevant?! Hermione, it's our freaking lives! You know, the thing that makes us live. Get it? Live, lives? They both are spelled the same, they just sound different!" Harry screamed.  
  
"We're not in English class anymore, Harry! We have magic powers, we can turn things into toads! Come on, grow up!" I hollered.  
  
"Grow up? I should grow up? I'm not the one putting my friends' lives in danger for a Slytherin!"   
  
"Harry," Ginny said quietly. "Stop you two, we need to work together," she said in a whisper.  
  
I stared at Harry. He had touched a nerve, and it killed me. "I'm sorry, Harry. I should've told you right away, and not put your lives at risk. I was way out of line," I said.   
  
"I shouldn't have said that about Malfoy. As much as I hate him right now, he's worth helping. I guess I got carried away, and I'm very sorry," Harry apologized to me.  
  
"Now we can all kiss and make up, and get on with what we started with," Ron said.  
  
"Right. Harry can kind of keep an eye on Voldemort, so that'll be his job. So we've got Ron and Pansy, Malfoy and I, and Harry and Voldemort. Ginny, I have a job for you too," I told her.  
  
"So what is it?" she inquired.  
  
"You need to be tutored by Malfoy," I said simply.  
  
"What, like pretend I'm dumber than him?" she asked.  
  
"Er...something like that. His best subject is--,"  
  
"Let me guess, Potions?"  
  
"Oh, how'd you guess? Now, do you do well in Potions?" I asked her.  
  
She pointed to her hair, freckles and Ron. "I'm a Weasley, how well do you think I do?"  
  
"Good point. Here's what you need to do. Ask Snape if Malfoy can tutor you. Snape will automatically agree. Malfoy's still his favorite student, and he knows I was Malfoy's girlfriend. He'll say yes because you're my friend, and he want's what's best for Malfoy. Malfoy will never know," I said, a triumphant smile on my face.  
  
"Great thinking. I'll ask him at breakfast tomorrow morning. It's too late now. Speaking of late, I'm going to go to bed. Night all," she said, as Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek and she left.  
  
"Ron, next time you see Pansy, work your magic. I'd tell Padma what you're doing as soon as possible. Don't want her getting mad at you because of Malfoy," I said, and his eyes widened.   
  
"I'm going to go owl her and tell her to meet me somewhere soon so I can explain it to her," he said, and departed, muttering, "now where did I leave my quill?" as he walked out the door.  
  
"Harry, you have the easiest job."  
  
"I know, wait until my scar hurts, then tell you," he replied dully.  
  
"No, you know your dreams you have? Don't they show the present sometimes? Like, what Voldemort was doing at that very moment?" I questioned. I remembered him telling us them before.  
  
"Yes, and speaking of them, I had one in the infirmary," he said as plainly as possible.  
  
"Really? What happened?"  
  
"Lucius Malfoy, Wormtail, and Voldemort were all staring into an orb. They could obviously see someone in it, because they kept talking about him. I don't know who it was, but they kept telling about how he's weak, and won't be able to fight something. They said the love he had was strong enough to fight what ever it was, but when it diminished enough, they had to make sure their tool was ready," he said, screwing up his face to recall the dream.  
  
"Their tool? What could that be?" I wondered aloud.  
  
"I have no idea, but I'll try to figure it out," he said, stifling a yawn.  
  
"I think it's time for bed," I said, noticing Harry's yawn.  
  
"Good idea," he said, and got off the bed, gave a little wave, and left.  
  
I changed into my night gown, and got under the covers. "God I hope this works," I mumbled tiredly, and closed my eyes.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N- I tried to get this up earlier, but my ff.net wasn't working. I think you might've been able to tell that I had a bit of a writers block nearing the end. I hope ya'll re-read the end of chapter 19, because what I added was vital. I'm thinking of writing another story, and I want to have some of it done before I begin posting, so I don't know how long before the next update. I'll try for Tuesday, because I'm going on vacation wed-mon. Hope you liekd this chapter!  
  
Thank you...  
  
Felicity- Thank you so much! I love reviews like that! Sorry for keeping you in suspense for a long time.  
  
Cyropi- At least you reviewed! I don't care how long it takes you, believe me. I don't know what the place under your knee is called. My sister says it's a kneepit, but she she's 11. So who knows? And yes, not much fluff in this chapter. Not much at all. But thats good. I was also so excited writing this. I love bad-boy Draco more than anything! Hurry up and update Snape Summer, and get your D/Hr story up too! Otherwise you'll be answering to my T-Rex...  
  
gorgous- I know you haven't gotton this far, otherwise you would've seen my chapters are longer. Hee hee  
  
Melissa Potter- I am evil, aren't I? I love it too. I hope this chapter was worth the wiat, though!  
  
Sandra- Thank you so much! I hope you got the e-mail saying I posted this chapter! I always sneak online at night to read, and I'm honored that someone would sneak online for my story!   
  
Sabrina- Thank you so very much for the compliments! The follow the kisses thing is romantic, and that's why I put it in there! Hope you liked this chapter, and take care also.  
  
Beau Coeur- Kelly, you're such a poo. You might want to clarify that she was joking. Cause I didn't know that. I wish Tom got my tongue...lol jk! BTW- I did say ooooo yea! Great job on yours, and thank for the compliments on mine.  
  
Thank you SweetBabyGurl, YSM, Yvaellis, and Carly Moore. It was so nice of you to review, and compliment the story!  
  
  
You see that purple button? If you click it and write stuff, you will be thanked personally! 


	21. Love and Snape

A/N- Will everyone please read my new story, Race Against Time? It would be so nice of you! I hope ya'll liked last chapter, though I think I might've made it a bit too transparent. Oh well. You'll never know, and I'll never tell...(OK so that's a lie, you'll find out soon enough)!  
  
~Recap  
  
I changed into my night gown, and got under the covers. "God I hope this works," I mumbled tiredly, and closed my eyes.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hermione, stop craning your neck like that. It'll stick!" Ron told me sternly.  
  
"Sorry," I mumbled. I had been staring at Draco again, studying what he was doing. "Ginny, have you talked to Snape yet?" I asked her.  
  
"I borrowed Pig and owled him, he should be getting my letter soon," she answered, looking skyward.   
  
"Great. Ron, have you flirted with Pansy yet?" I asked him.  
  
"No, I will later though," he said taking an enormous chunk of eggs, and shoving it in his mouth.  
  
"Ron, don't let Pansy see you doing that," Harry said, and we nodded our heads, very disgusted.  
  
"OK, I'll twy," he said, chewing the eggs with his mouth wide open.   
  
"Ron!" Ginny hissed at her brother. "That's so disgusting. What does Padma see in you?"  
  
"Good question," he said, smiling widely, half masticated eggs spewing out of his mouth.   
  
"Speaking of Padma, have you talked to her about Pansy yet?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron quickly became very interested in examining his pumpkin juice. "Do you think Snape would ever really sneak something in our drinks?"   
  
"Ronald Weasley! Do you want her to see you hanging all over Pansy?" I said to him.  
  
"No! I'll talk to her after breakfast, OK? Will that get you off my back?"  
  
"Hey, it's not my problem if Padma hates you when she notices you having an some kind of abrupt affection for Pansy Parkinson," I told him.  
  
Ron glared at me then took a big bite out of his toast, still glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and laughed at him I as so usually did. Though most of the time, Draco was sitting next to me, laughing also. It pained me to think of him though, because when I saw his face in my mind, I generally saw Pansy's face right beside his. I couldn't help but look over my shoulder at Draco, and what I saw made me want to puke. Draco had his arm around her, and was feeding her French toast.   
  
"Look at them over there, all over each other like that. Not even considering the fact that we are revolted by it," I said, then covered my mouth. "Did I just say that out loud?" I mimicked.  
  
"Yeah, and you make a good point. I can't believe Professor McGonagall isn't doing anything about that," Harry said.  
  
"Two can play at that game," Ginny said, climbing on Harry's lap, and screeching loudly, so Pansy and Draco would look over.  
  
"Ginny! Get off, that's so sick! My sister and best friend holding each other like that! Get off Gin, get off!" Ron said, and when Ginny showed no intentions of moving, Ron reached over and tried to pull her off.   
  
"Ron! Geroff me! Geroff!" she shrieked while he kept pulling her. "Ron! We're just trying to show up Pansy and Draco!"  
  
"Do you have to do it so physically?" he asked, still fuming even though Ginny was back in her own seat.   
  
Hermione glanced over at the Head Table, and saw Dumbledore watching with amusement, a twinkle in his eye. "Cut it out you two!" Hermione said, and jerked her head towards the Head Table.   
  
Ron saw Dumbledore looking at him, and dropped Ginny's sleeve. "God Ron, now you've stretched out my robes," she complained.  
  
"Oops. Sorry," he said, not looking sorry at all. He actually looked proud for successfully dragging Ginny off Harry.  
  
"You're not sorry," she sneered.   
  
"I guess you're right. I'm not sorry because it sickens me beyond words to see you two showing physical attraction. It makes me sick, just like it makes Hermione sick to see Draco and Pansy together. You guys made a promise to me when you decided to become a couple, remember? You said you wouldn't really act like one in front of me, no kissing, or sitting on each other's laps. If you didn't do that, I'd lay off, but you haven't held up your end of the bargain. If I had a sickle for all the times you two have kissed in front of me, I'd be as rich as Malfoy!" he said, raising his voice every so slightly.   
  
"Ron! I'm sorry I love Harry, but come on! Can't you just accept that?" Ginny yelled, and Harry stared at her.   
  
"You, you love him?" Ron said in a small voice.  
  
Ginny took a deep breath. "That's what I said."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked, a smile dawning on his face.  
  
She took a deep breath, then exhaled. "Of course," she said, looking down at her plate.   
  
Harry threw his arms around her, embracing her in a tight hug. I snuck a glance at Ron and he was staring at the ceiling, attempting to not look at Ginny and Harry. It was hard though, this was a critical moment in their relationship and it was hard to keep your eyes off them. Seamus started clapping wildly, and some people joined in with him. People at the table shifted in their seats to get a good look, and started clapping too, even though they had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Go Harry!" Seamus roared.   
  
"Score one for Potter!"   
  
Ginny was blushing the very color of her hair. She also looked a little distraught, though that could've just been me. "I didn't think we'd cause this much attention," she whispered to Harry.  
  
"It's OK, I'm used to it," Harry replied with a grin.   
  
Ginny heaved a sigh, then forced a pained smile. Ron was glaring at her with a look that said I-told-you-so.   
  
"Shut up Ron!" Ginny snapped, then ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
"What'd you say to her?" Harry asked angrily.  
  
"I didn't say anything and for the record, neither did you!" Ron said, before storming out of the Great Hall after Ginny.   
  
"What did I do? Or should I said, what didn't I do?" Harry wondered.  
  
"Er...I think I may know what that was about," I said cautiously.  
  
"What? Tell me Hermione," Harry pleaded.  
  
"I don't know," I said slowly. "I think you should talk to Ginny," I told him.  
  
"Is she mad at me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Maybe, I think she's more shocked and hurt than mad," I told him.  
  
"Is it Ron, or me?"   
  
"Probably a combination of both," I said.  
  
"Great, my girlfriend declares her love, then gets mad! Are all girls like that?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I was. But that's a completely different story," I added due to the look on Harry's face.  
  
"I know. I think I should talk to Ginny," he said getting up from his seat.   
  
"We have class," I pointed out.  
  
"I don't care. I've got to talk to her," he said and left.  
  
I was alone, picking at my food, and I glanced over at Draco. He was still with Pansy, but he wasn't feeding her. This cheered me up a little so I smiled.  
  
"Hermione, what just happened?" Seamus asked.  
  
"I don't know," I lied. Truth was, Ginny was upset that Harry didn't tell her he loved her back. She was so sure he did, and him just hugging her probably came as a big blow. Although we both knew he loved her, and it didn't matter whether or not he said it, she was probably still upset that she proclaimed her love for the first time, and he kept quiet. I knew that was the reason after what Ron said. Ron left to tend to his younger sister, him being the protective, big brother. I doubted Ginny wanted Seamus knowing this though. "Sorry," I said shrugging.  
  
"It's OK. I'm sure Lavender will find out somehow and tell me," he said snickering a little, and grabbing Lavender's hand.  
  
"What's going on?" she said.  
  
"You missed it, hun?" Seamus asked her.  
  
"Missed what? I was well aware of you," she said to Seamus with a piercing stare, "clapping and cheering loudly when I was trying to talk with Parvati."  
  
"Sorry," he said. "It was a big thing. Ginny telling Harry she loved him..." he said trailing off.  
  
"Ginny did what?" Parvati squeaked.  
  
"Why do think we were so happy?" Seamus said rolling his eyes.  
  
"I didn't know that! We," Parvati said, signaling Lavender and herself, "were talking about what Dra--" she stopped, spotting me silently sitting there. She took a sharp breath and said, "sorry Hermione. I didn't realize you were there," she said looking small.  
  
"It's all right. I don't mind," I said waving it off. Yet, deep down I felt rather upset. How dare they gossip about my problems? Why should they even care? Sure, Draco was handsome, but he also had a new girlfriend. Though, we hadn't officially broke up. I'd forgotten about that. Was he still my boyfriend, and was he cheating on me? Or should I just assume we broke up, and he's free game?  
  
'You're crazy,' a voice in my head said. 'You've broken up, get over it.' I gulped sadly, and admitted it to myself. 'We're over, we're over, we're over,' I kept thinking in my head. Just the thought made me want to burst into tears. But I wouldn't do that. I'd shed enough tears for Draco, and right now he wasn't worth it. I would never let him see me cry again. 'Never,' I vowed.  
  
"We won't do it anymore though, OK?" Parvati said looking hopeful.  
  
"Good," I said smiling some, and getting up to leave the table. "I'm going to find Ginny, see you guys later," I said waving to Seamus, Lavender, and Parvati.  
  
I left the Great Hall, heading up the stairs towards the common room. "Miss Granger, do you know what is going on?" the Fat Lady asked. I jumped, startled at the voice. I hadn't paid attention to where my feet had carried me. I had, yet again, been lost in thoughts. "Excuse me Miss. Did you not hear me? I asked why the Miss Weasley ran in. She was very distraught, and then her older brother came in after her, then the Potter boy came. Did I miss something?" she asked looking flabbergasted.  
  
"No, but I can't tell you. It's something that shouldn't get out. I'm sorry. Horrible Slytherin git," I said. 'Horrible Slytherin git' was the password; I had changed it the second I got back from the hospital wing.  
  
  
"If you say so," the Fat Lady said and her frame swung open, revealing a melancholy sight. Ginny was sitting with her head in her hands and the remnants of tears shown on her hands. Ron had his arm around her, and Harry was sitting across from them. He kept making moves to get up, but then would decide against it.  
  
"Ginny, can I talk to you?" I asked gently. A tear-streaked face looked up at me. I smiled reassuringly, and she nodded. I motioned for her to go to my room and she got up and left.   
  
"I'll talk to her," I told the guys, and went to my room.  
  
"Hi Hermione," Ginny said.  
  
"Ginny, I know what's wrong. You're upset because Harry didn't tell you he loved you. Ginny!" I emphasized. "You don't need him to tell you, you already know it."  
  
"I know, but I had just told him. Most people would've thought if you told someone you loved them for the first time, then they would say it back!" she wailed.  
  
"Give me a break. Maybe he thought it wasn't the right time. There are a million different reasons that he could have for not saying anything. Perhaps he just got caught up in the moment. Whatever the reason, it's no secret that he loves you," I told her.   
  
"Yeah. I think I should talk to him," she said getting up and walking towards the door.  
  
"Good idea. I'll cover Ron too, make sure he doesn't eavesdrop," I said smiling.  
  
"Yes! Please do," she said.  
  
"It'll be a good time for him to talk to Padma. Does Ravenclaw have any classes today?" I asked her. Ginny had a good friend in Ravenclaw, so she would know.  
  
"It's Saturday. No one has classes, remember?" Ginny said, rolling her eyes at my forgetfulness.  
  
"I knew that," I said trying to hide a smile.  
  
"God, I thought you were top witch in your year," she teased.  
  
"Go talk to Harry!" I said and chased her out the door.  
  
*Harry's POV* (While Ginny and Hermione are talking)  
  
I watched Hermione's door, waiting for Ginny to come out. I didn't know what I had done. Or in Ron's words, what I hadn't done. 'Maybe I heard Ginny wrong,' I thought. Perhaps she hadn't really said she loved me. Maybe she was just saying that to get Ron riled up. Whatever was going on with her was beyond me.   
  
"Ginny!" I heard Ron call out. I looked up, and Ginny was racing through the door, followed closely by Hermione. Ginny looked up at me and stopped dead in her tracks. We stared at each other, and then Hermione shoved Ginny in the ribs.   
  
"Oomph," she grunted, and looked at Hermione sternly.   
  
"Go," she hissed.  
  
"I'm going, I'm going. Don't wet your knickers," she retorted and walked towards me.  
  
"I think we need to talk," she said in a low voice.  
  
"OK," I said in an unusually high voice. She lead me through the door into Hermione's room.   
  
"Sit," she said and pointed at the bed. I gulped and sat down on the edge of the mattress.  
  
"Look Ginny, I'm sorry. I don't know what I did, and I feel really bad anyway. Please tell me what I can do to make it up to you. I'll do anything, anything!" I blurted out. I couldn't help myself, and all sorts of apologies came spewing out of my mouth.   
  
"Harry! Calm down. I realize that I was very wrong, and I overreacted. I owe you an apology," she said.  
  
"About what though? What did I do to make you so upset? Ginny, you know I would never do anything to hurt you," I trailed off.  
  
"I know. I was just upset because, well," she looked away.  
  
"What? Please tell me, I need to know," I pleaded.  
  
"I thought you didn't love me," she said quietly.  
  
I looked into her full blue eyes, and they were filled with hurt. 'Didn't love her?' I thought. 'That is as far from the truth as possible.' "Are you feeling OK?" I asked.  
  
"What?" she said with her jaw dropped.  
  
"I said, are you OK? Because something must be intensely wrong with you if you ever thought I didn't love you," I said now standing up in front of her.  
  
"I know that now," she whispered looking at the floor.  
  
"You should always know that," I said, lifting her chin up with my hand and locking her eyes with mine.   
  
"Yes," she answered, and closed her eyes, raising her lips to mine.   
  
They connected, and a surge of passion and love exploded inside our mouths. I thought I could feel fireworks, it was so incredible. I'd never been kissed like that, or kissed someone with such love. I never wanted to break apart from Ginny. The kiss was different from the usual. It was hot, fiery and romantic all at the same time. 'Is it different because we both know we love each other? Or does it mean nothing?' I wondered.  
  
She broke apart from me, gasping for oxygen. When she caught her breath, she smiled at me. "Wow," was all she could manage to say.  
  
"I love you Ginny," I said, and wrapped my arms around her, burying my face in her hair. I inhaled her soft scent of strawberries and smiled to myself. She put her arms around my waist, and held them there. We stood like that, taking in each other's embrace, until someone walked in.  
  
"Harry? Ginny?" Hermione asked softly. She obviously hoped she wasn't interrupting anything.  
  
I sighed, then removed my arms from Ginny. "We're OK," she said.  
  
"Yes, no problems here," I replied disappointingly.  
  
"That's good. Ron and I were worried you'd killed each other. We didn't hear anything, so we were worried," Hermione said.  
  
"Killed each other? Hermione, remember what we talked about before? About you being the cleverest and smartest witch in your year? A blind dragon could tell that as mad as we were at each other, we could never use an unforgivable curse on the other," Ginny said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Give it a rest Gin. I was only joking," Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh," she said defeated.   
  
'She looks so extraordinarily cute like that,' I thought grinning to myself. "We're coming," I said and left to see Ron in a state of panic. He was pacing around and talking to himself.   
  
"I hope they haven't killed each other. Or worse, they better not be having...no...they're only 16. Well, some 16 year olds are that young when they..." his eyes suddenly widened and his jaw dropped. "Don't worry Ginny, I'm coming!" he yelled, and tried jumping over the couch, but was unsuccessful. He fell over it, tumbling onto the ground.   
  
"Bloody hell," he said, scrambling to get to his feet. "Thank God no one saw that."  
  
"Think again, Superman," I said, stepping out from behind.  
  
Ron jumped and looked over at me. "Potter, you're dead!" he yelled and pounced on me.   
  
"Weasley!" I hollered, pushing him off my chest. "Get off, get off!" I said as he started playfully punching me.  
  
"You asked for it Potter," he said, his eyes glittering with vengeance.  
  
"I didn't do anything! I swear! Let me go," I shouted.  
  
"What the...?" Hermione said, having just walked in.  
  
"What's going on?" Ginny asked.  
  
Ron and I quickly leaped up, and folder our arms across our chests, trying to act cool. "We were just...ah...er..." I said, looking at Ron for help.  
  
"Preparing for a nice round of..." he said, shrugging at me.  
  
"Chess. A nice round of chess. Right Ron?" I said, nodding at him.   
  
"Exactly. Chess. Ready to play Harry?" he said, smiling wide at me.  
  
"Let's go. You're going down Weasley," I said.  
  
"Do I hear a bet?" Ron asked.  
  
"No way," I replied. I'd only beat Ron once, and that was when he had the flu and couldn't concentrate.  
  
"So you're saying that you know you can't beat me," he said, a smile dawning on his face.   
  
"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying," I said and Ron's face fell.  
  
"Fine. If you're a chicken, then I see why you can't have a little bet going," he said, and hit the right nerve.  
  
"I'm no chicken! 5 sickles Weasley, and no more," I said.  
  
"Good enough for me. I'm going to need to go to Zonko's after this," he said, rubbing his hands together greedily.  
  
"Let's just play," I said. I was going to be 5 sickles shorter after this game.   
  
"We're going to go talk to Snape and see if he'll let Malfoy tutor Ginny. We'll be back later," Hermione said, and Ron and I grunted a 'bye.'  
  
"They're oblivious to everything when they play chess," Ginny said, stating the obvious.  
  
"I know!" Hermione said, laughing. "We could tell them how much we love to make fun of them, that they look like prats when they do their Divination homework, or that Padma has a 7th year boyfriend in Hufflepuff."  
  
"What?" Ron snapped his head up. "She has a boyfriend?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"You didn't know? Yeah, after you ran out of the Great Hall with me at the dance, she hooked up with some Hufflepuff. The whole school is talking about it," Ginny added, getting what Hermione was playing at.  
  
"She what?" he asked, staring intently at Hermione.  
  
"You must be deaf or something, I can't believe you didn't hear about it," Hermione said. "We really should get going. Bye Ron!" she said happily, and walked out the door, Ginny trailing behind her.  
  
"I don't believe this! She has a boyfriend? What about me? I thought we, didn't we?" he said, speechless.  
  
"You're a stupid git," I told him.  
  
"What?" he asked stupidly.  
  
"They were joking. They were just playing with your mind you prat," I said, and shook my head as if it was the most obvious thing. Which, per sey, it was.   
  
"Really?" he asked.   
  
I heaved a loud sigh. "Yes, really. Now can we get on with the game? I want to lose and get it over with."  
  
"OK," he said, and made his move.  
  
*Hermione's POV*  
  
"He bought it! He actually bought it!" I howled, tears streaming down my face from laughing.  
  
"He's so daft!" Ginny cried.  
  
We were walking down the corridor, trying to hold ourselves up. Tears were streaming down our faces, and it was the first time since the incident I actually felt good.   
  
When we got to the Potions dungeons, we composed ourselves. I prayed my eyes weren't puffy from the tears, and walked in. Snape was at his desk, correcting papers.  
  
"Professor?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes Miss Weasley?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the paper.  
  
"Did you get my owl?" she asked.  
  
"I did," he said.  
  
"And?" she said.  
  
"I accepted your proposal for Mr. Malfoy tutoring you, but Mr. Malfoy seems to have denied it," he said, still grading the paper.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Look at it yourself," he said, and began rummaging through papers on his desk. When he found the envelope, he gave it to Ginny.   
  
'Professor Snape,  
  
I have thought about your request, but I must turn it down. I have far too much work to do, and I can not waste my time tutoring a 5th year. My apologies to Miss Weasley, and I hope she can find a new tutor.   
Best regards,  
Draco L. Malfoy  
  
PS- Why don't you ask Hermione Granger? She gets good marks in Potions.'  
  
"What?" Ginny said. "Can't you make him tutor me?"  
  
"I could do no such thing unless I have a good reason," he answered.  
  
"Please? Hermione's already tried helping, but it still doesn't help. I need serious help," she begged.   
  
Snape sighed, then moved the parchment aside. "Miss Weasley, you do understand that should I force Mr. Malfoy to tutor you, you will gave to agree to his schedule?"  
  
"Yes, as long as it doesn't get in the way of my other classes," she said, trying to hide the smile that was tugging at the corner of her lips.  
  
"Then permission is granted. I shall talk to Mr. Malfoy and tell him he has to tutor you. I will talk to you next class about scheduling," he said.  
  
"Thank you very much sir," Ginny said, and flashed a smile at him.  
  
"Now leave, I have need to get stuff done here. Go, go!" he hissed, ushering us out the door.  
  
When we were at a safe distance, we started jabbering. "That was too easy," I whispered.  
  
"I know. It was sort-of weird though. I mean, why'd he agree? I thought he hated all of us," Ginny pondered.  
  
"Ginny, we already went over this. Malfoy's his favorite student, right?" I said.  
  
"Right," she said slowly.  
  
"He thinks I'm going out with Malfoy," I said, nodding my head as if saying, 'Get it?'  
  
"Oh, right. I knew that," she said giggling.   
  
I smirked at her, but then heard a noise. "Do you hear that?" I said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shh...I think I hear something. It's coming from over there," I said and pointed at a wall.  
  
"That's a wall. There's nothing there," Ginny said.  
  
"No, I hear something. Come with me," I said and walked towards the wall. I pressed my ear up against it, and listened closely. I heard mumbled voices, and they were talking quietly. "There's definitely someone in there. Now, how to get in," I wondered and began tapping the wall with my wand.  
  
"Hermione..." Ginny said looking around wildly. "I don't whoever's in there want to be found," she said tensely.  
  
"Someone's in there who shouldn't be, and I want to know who it is!" I said, pounding the wall with my fists.   
  
"Well, we don't know how to get in there, so let's just leave it be," Ginny said, taking steps backwards.  
  
"I'm going to find out," I said stubbornly.  
  
"Not right now you're not," she said, grabbing the back off my robes.   
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I shrieked.  
  
"Look who's coming!" she seethed, and pulled me into an empty closet.  
  
I opened the door to take a peek, and breathed a sigh of relief. Malfoy and Snape were walking down the corridor, talking in low voices. "Thank God they didn't see us!" I said when they had passed.  
  
"You should be thanking me for getting you out of there. Imagine what Snape would've said if he caught us in the Slytherin halls, pounding on walls and trying to open them," she said and involuntarily shuddered.  
  
"Yeah, I owe you one," I said to her, and opened the door again. "The coast is clear, let's go," I said, and quietly walked out.  
  
Ginny and I ran down the corridor, praying we wouldn't run into anyone or anything. Ginny then stopped and I heard a soft 'meow.'  
  
"Mrs. Norris," I groaned. "Hurry!"   
  
We bolted out and ran like wild women. "To the common room!" I said.  
  
"To the common room!" she repeated.  
  
"Hor-Horrible Slytherin git," I panted. The Fat Lady held out her arm, and the frame opened.  
  
"Woah, what happened to you guys?" Harry asked. Hair was sticking to our faces, and beads of sweat were rolling down our cheeks.  
  
"Nothing," we answered casually.  
  
"You look like you've been doing something you shouldn't have been doing," Ron said suspiciously.  
  
"No, we just went to see Snape like we said. Right Ginny?" I said.  
  
"Most definitely," she agreed.  
  
"I don't want to know. So what did Snape say?" Harry asked.  
  
"Malfoy said no," I said irritably.  
  
"So he's not going to tutor you?" Ron asked. "After all that, it's going to the dogs?"  
  
"You didn't let us finish! As Hermione was saying before she was so rudely interrupted," Ginny said, shooting Ron a dirty look, "we changed Snape's mind."  
  
"How'd you manage that?" Ron asked.   
  
I glanced at Ginny and giggled. I threw my chest out, and pouted my lips. "We did what we had to do," I said seductively.  
  
"You didn't!" Harry said doubtfully.  
  
"Sure we did," Ginny insisted. "And he thinks I have a damn fine body," she added.  
  
Harry's jaw dropped, as did Ron's. If Ron couldn't stand the thought of his best friend with his younger sister, how could he stand someone he hated? Ginny and I were shaking with silent laughter.  
  
"Me too," I said proudly, and turned around to unfasten the clasp of my cloak. "Attrezzatura Rivelante*," I whispered.  
  
"Oops shoot, this clasp just won't fasten. I should be mad at Snape for unhooking it, I guess he just got a bit too carried away," I lied, pretending the clasp wouldn't fasten.   
  
"Why don't you try using both of your hands?" Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"You see, I would, but I don't want to--oh, oops," I said smiling brightly as leather undergarments came tumbling out of my hand. "I knew I should've let Snape keep them in his office," I muttered, picking up the knickers.  
  
"You-what? Snape-office-keep?" Harry asked, speechless. He was looking from Ginny to me, his mouth a wide O.  
  
"Ginny, where's yours?" I asked, edging her on.  
  
"Oh, I took up Snape's offer. They're in his office," she said, and smiled at Harry. "You might like them, they're blue, like my eyes."  
  
Harry was clutching his heart like he was going to have a heart attack, and Ron was standing still, as if frozen. "I think I need to sit down," he said, heading towards the couch and holding a hand up to his face.  
  
"Hermione, let's go change into something more comfortable. That leather is really discomforting," Ginny said, a smile never leaving her face.  
  
"OK, see you guys at dinner!" I said joyfully, and skipped up the steps. I waved at the one final time before scattering into Ginny's dorm.   
  
We were overcome with fits of giggles. "I can't believe they bought that!" she shrieked.  
  
"Me either! I had a feeling Ron would, but Harry? Harry isn't supposed to be that gullible!" I said.  
  
"Maybe he thought I was still mad at him or something! I don't know what possessed him to think I would do anything with Snape! I wouldn't even dance with him, let alone kiss him or anything like that!" she said.   
  
"I wonder what they're doing now..." I said, and we looked at each other.   
  
"Time to go into sly, foxy spy mode!" we said in unison.  
  
"Oh yeah, they better watch out, because they're being watched by us!" I said, acting like a drunk.   
  
"Let's spy!" Ginny said, and put her hands into a gun position, and held them to her chest.  
  
"I'm right behind you!" I said in hushed voice.   
  
We snuck out onto the landing, and knelt down. Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch, staring at the wall in front of them.   
  
"How could they?" Harry said turning to Ron who was still staring blankly at the wall. "Ron?" no answer. "Weasley?" no answer. "Time to resort to desperate measures," he mumbled. "Here goes nothing. Ginny's snogging Snape over by the fire!"   
  
"What? Where?" Ron answered, suddenly alert.   
  
"That worked," Harry said.  
  
"Don't joke about that Harry! I'm trying to get the image of Snape and my sister snogging out of my head already! Don't make it any worse than it already is," Ron said.  
  
"You're telling me. She's my girlfriend!"   
  
"She's my sister!" Ron retorted.  
  
"Well, we both love her in different ways. Now what are we going to do about Snape? Can you believe those two? What Hermione does for Malfoy," Harry said, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah! Yeah," Ron said, looking as if something had just dawned on him. "Yeah, we're doing all this for Malfoy. Malfoy," he said, as though speaking to a kindergartner.   
  
"I know it's partly for Malfoy. It's also for Hermione though. If she wants to go play with Snape for Malfoy, that's her problem. Let her," Harry said.  
  
"I don't care about her with Snape! It's Ginny I'm worried about," Ron responded.  
  
"Humph!" I growled. How dare he not care about me fooling around with Snape? Aren't I their best friend?   
  
"Shh," Ginny said. "Listen."  
  
"I care about Hermione and Ginny," Harry said. "Hermione's our best friend. How would you like it if she was sneaking off in the middle of the night to meet Snape instead of Malfoy? Think about it."  
  
"Ugh, I don't want to think about it. I do see where you're coming from though. It's disgusting. I still can not get over the outfits they wore with Snape!" he answered, screwing up his face to rid himself of the memory.  
  
"Me either. It doesn't seem possible though. I mean, they both hate Snape, don't they?"  
  
"Yes, but desperate times call for desperate measures," Ron answered dejectedly.  
  
"Gross. I don't think I'll ever look at them the same. Snape either," Harry said.  
  
Ron just shook his head. "Nasty,' he said in a deadened tone.  
  
Ginny and I looked at each other and bursted out laughing. Ron and Harry whipped their heads around to see us rolling the ground, yet again, with tears in out eyes.   
  
"You two are so stupid!" Ginny screeched, pounding the floor with her fists.  
  
"I've never met anyone as daft as the pair of you," I cried.  
  
Harry and stood there, shifting their feet back and forth. "So you mean, you never-nothing ever-?" Ron started but couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
"No, we just asked Snape to force Malfoy to tutor Ginny," I said.  
  
"We don't know how Snape plans on doing that though," Ginny said with a sly smile on her face.  
  
"Ginny don't!" Ron wailed. "I've already had enough dirty images of Snape in my mind!"   
  
"I love seeing you in agony, dear old brother," she said patting him on the back.  
  
"Shut up, Miss Powerpuff Girl," Ron said, and Ginny went rather red.   
  
"Powerpuff girls? Isn't that a muggle TV show?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, and Ginny's rather fond of them," Ron said, smiling sickly at his sister. "She has pajamas with the Powerpuff Girls on them."  
  
Ginny's face was beat red now. "They're comfortable!" she protested.  
  
"How'd you even come by them?" Harry asked.  
  
"She stayed at my house this summer, remember?" I told him. It was true; Ginny had come to my house over the summer for a little girls' time. We weren't really good friends, but our parents thought it would be a good idea. We both wished we were back at the Burrow though.   
  
"Oh yeah, now I remember. Tell me Ginny, who's your favorite?" Harry asked.  
  
"Buttercup," she murmured.  
  
"Mine too!" Harry replied. Ginny sighed and looked down at the floor. "I'm only joking Ginny. You know I wouldn't care if you wore Barney to bed."  
  
"I guess. Even though I have no idea as to what he looks like," she answered.  
  
"You don't want to know," I told her giggling.  
  
"Probably not. Let's go get dinner, shall we?" Ginny said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Changing the subject are we?" Ron teased.  
  
"I wouldn't try that Mr. Martin Miggs," Ginny said.  
  
"I'm out of here!" Ron shouted and raced out the door to dinner.   
  
"This has been a good day," I told Ginny as we were walking to the Great Hall.  
  
"Yes it has," she answered.  
  
"Don't forget, we have to talk to Ron about Pansy again," I said. "He seems to have forgotten."  
  
"I won't forget, don't worry about that," she said, rubbing her hands together. "I'm going to have a lot of fun with him tonight."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Revealing Outfit (Italian)  
  
A/N- OK, pretty long chapter, eh? I think so. Sorry about the 2-3 week wait. It took awhile to write this. I also have the greatest idea for a new story, and I've been working a lot on that. I know you'll love it! Please don't forget to review my other story!  
  
Muchas gracias...  
  
Shattered Angel- Thank you! You don't find out what's wrong with Draco yet, but it will happen soon enough!  
  
Gooey Gooey Coca Beans- I love your pen name! Just thought you should know that. I have a shield of er...fortune cookies! You better keep your chopsticks of death tucked away cause my fortune cookies are unbreakable! But wait, I won't need my shield because your only going after me if Draco and Hermione don't end up together...*hints*  
  
Star Moon- Thank you! I hope you review because I updated!  
  
Sushie-chan- I doubt anyone likes Pansy Parkinson, so I don't know who would be offended! You'll just have to find out about Draco's problem. Maybe he's just being an ass. Who knows? I do...hehe read and find out!  
  
JoeBob1379- I hope this post was soon enough for you! I tried hard to get it up soon, I really did! Characters are usually stupid in their own ways, so that's why they can't figure out the dream. Plus- I think you have more clues than they do! Draco may have changed his mind about loving Hermione. He could've been putting on a show. You'll just have to read and find out what happens.  
  
Cyropi- Wow! What a long review! I'll write a long one like that for you too when you get your story up! Which will be soon, I hope. Good job at finding ways to stop my line of ferocious creatures from attacking you. I still have some in stash though...muwahaha!   
Draco is an evil git! At least he is right now. He'll be back to *normal* sometime. I don't know when though...I shall get you into here somewhere...hmm...*thinks of where to put you* You can be the one who...I'm not going to tell you! Muwahaha I'm evil again! Maybe it'll have something to do with Pansy. *evil grin* How was the wedding? Bridesmaid, am I right? I need you to update snapesummer! It's really good and I want more! More, more, more! I'm a bossy person aren't I? Maybe it's just when it has to do with fics I'm dying to read more of! Or just read *coughyourD/Hrstorycough* Did I say that?   
I would love to be in your fic! I will be dancing at the post-fight party! ( I wouldn't mind fighting and dancing though!) I'd like to dance with Draco! Er...he's Hermione's...never mind. I'll take a cute boy though! That'll work. I'll be called the-most-best-looking-think-on-earth-and-Draco-falls-in-love-at-first-sight-with-me! Or Lauren will work too. Wow, this is the longest thank you I've ever written. (It goes both ways!) I have a Hungarian Horntail outside my bedroom window, and she's *hungry* better watch out...  
  
YSM (or should I say monkey?)- I hate cliffhangers too, but I leave 'em! Oh I'm a hypocrite. Silly me. I hope it was a good enough cliffie to keep you reading!  
  
Emma- Thank so much! I love it when I get compliments, they mean so much to me! You make me feel all happy inside!  
  
Beau Coeur- Dear old cousin. I clicked 'upload document' now are you happy? I'm a funny girl, aren't I? Especially when I'm funny through Ron Weasley. Thanks for the compliments, and I'm glad you like your present that I picked out. Go Tom Felton!!!  
  
Natalie Garner- Thank you! It's too bad you don't have all night...I love compliments! They keep me going! I'm going to read your story as soon as I get a chance, which should be soon! 


	22. The Revelation about Malfoy

Disc- Not mine, except for Helen Cyropi. (I don't really own you though...) ;-)  
  
A/N- OK, I'm sorry there wasn't very much Draco last chapter! I hope I have enough of him in this chapter to please all of you!  
  
~Recap  
  
"Don't forget, we have to talk to Ron about Pansy again," I said. "He seems to have forgotten."  
  
"I won't forget, don't worry about that," she said, rubbing her hands together. "I'm going to have a lot of fun with him tonight."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Ron came down the stairs in the morning, he was still half asleep. "Ron, we have classes today, you might want to get ready," Harry reminded him.  
  
"Bugger! I completely forgot it was Monday," he said running back up the steps.  
  
"Don't forget to primp yourself for Pansy!" Ginny called after him, and chuckled to herself.  
  
"Did you talk to him?" I asked her.  
  
"Yes Mione, I did. It went quite well if I do say so myself," Ginny said, looking content with herself.  
  
"Well?" I inquired. "What did he say?"   
  
"We have a plan. It'll help your situation with Malfoy too. You and Ron have to pretend to be a couple," she said.  
  
"And...that is supposed to help us how?" I asked. Why would that help us at all? It would just give Ron an excuse to show Padma what a good boyfriend he was.  
  
"You can be really foolish sometimes, you know that?" she told me.  
  
"Yes I know that because you won't let me forget it! Now just answer the question Weasley!" she said.  
  
"OK, you two are all lovey-dovey, and Malfoy gets jealous. (Hopefully.) Now you and Ron have to get into a fight about something, say you being a know-it-all," she said.  
  
"I'm not a know-it-all!" I answered.  
  
"Well then not that, but that's not the point. Ron needs to run over to Pansy to show you up. Then he has to pretend to realize she's not such a bad person after all, and she'll fall for his antics. Then all will be right in the world," she said.  
  
"What about Malfoy? He likes Pansy now. He'll get jealous of Ron, not me. And while we're on that topic, won't that stretch the already-there tension between them?" I said. Malfoy was obviously interested in Pansy, and if Ron got in the way of that...then who knows what could happen.  
  
"Minor detail, we'll deal with it later," she answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"Fine," I said, throwing my hands in the air. "It's out of my control now."  
  
"Well, I've taken Pansy matters into my own hands. You have Malfoy and Harry to deal with," she said. "Oh! I've just remembered, Snape is supposed to tell me when my first tutoring session with Malfoy is today!"  
  
"Good! That'll work out well. When is Ron supposed to go to Pansy?" I asked. Ginny hadn't clarified that part yet.  
  
"Er...I'm not sure. Not today, but you and Ron could show some strain with each other. That'll probably help," she said.  
  
"Consider it done," I replied, and she smiled. Just then I noticed Harry was still sitting there. "Harry! Have you had any dreams lately?"   
  
"No, at least none that are appropriate for this conversation," he said, winking at Ginny who blushed scarlet.  
  
"So why are you so quiet?" I pried.  
  
It was Harry's turn to blush now. "No-no reason," he stammered, keeping his eyes planted on the ground. He kept glancing at Ginny, and blushing even more.  
  
"Oooh," I taunted. "Somebody had a late night, didn't they?" I giggled.  
  
"It was just an hour," he faltered.   
  
"An hour? Not by a long shot!" I said.  
  
"OK, maybe it was a little longer, but not that long," Ginny said.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, having just come out of his dorm. His hair was spiked, something I'd never seen him do before.   
  
"What the hell did you do to your hair?" I blurted out.  
  
"Oh, er...you don't like it?" he asked.  
  
"Oh no, I like it. It looks fine," I lied. Truth was, the look didn't suit him.   
  
"You really think so? I saw some Ravenclaw third year with his hair like that, so I thought I'd try it," he said proudly.  
  
"Very nice," I managed to spit out.   
  
Ginny couldn't talk because she was shaking with silent giggles. "Def-def-definintely you," she howled.  
  
"You don't like it," he stated, sticking his lower lip out.  
  
"I'm your sister, I'm not supposed to like it," she answered.  
  
"I guess, and as long as Hermione likes it, I'm good," he said, winking at me.  
  
"Yeah, because I'm your poser girlfriend. I hope Padma knows it's nothing serious," I said, and his eyes widened.  
  
"Bloody hell," she said and grabbed a pen and parchment off the nearest table. "I completely forgot about that!" he said and we all laughed.  
  
"Ron, I thought you liked her," Harry said, shaking his head, and 'tut, tutting.'  
  
"I do, I was just so preoccupied and er..." he trailed off. "Send this to Padma Patil ASAP," he said to Pig as he tied the letter on his leg. Pig took off, flying out the open window. The letter was light and short, so it didn't weigh Pig down too much. "I'm glad that's taken care of," he said.  
  
"Me too," we all said in unison.  
  
"I didn't know you all cared about me so much," he said.   
  
"Let's go to breakfast," Harry said rolling his eyes.  
  
We got to the entrance to the Great Hall, and Ginny and Harry looked at Ron and me. "Work your magic you two," they said before disappearing into the hall.  
  
"Let's get this over with," I said, and grabbed his hand.  
  
"What, you don't find me charming?" he challenged.  
  
"Not if I was a muggle," I replied, sarcastically saying every word.  
  
"Thanks. Now I'm going to dump you for Pansy," he said, faking a pained look.  
  
"That is the general idea," I said, and took a deep breathe before walking in the hall.  
  
Faces turned and whispers inaugurated when people saw Ron and I holding hands, and gazing into each other's eyes. 'I'm going to be sick,' I thought. Ron looked over at Padma, and she winked at him. He breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
"Thank God," he said.   
  
We sat down at the Gryffindor table, people still craning their necks to get a good look at us. Ron and I were sitting close, and he had his arm around me. "I'm a good actor, huh?" he said, whispering into my ear, and sending me into a fit of giggles. There was nothing funny about what he said, but I was just overcome by giggles.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked. "Is something funny?" he said.  
  
"No," I answered.   
  
"So what's wrong?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't know," I cracked. My laughing still ensued.  
  
"OK," they all answered.   
  
Ron took this opportunity to hug me close to him, and whisper in my ear. It sent chills up my spine, and still made me laugh. "You are so messed," he whispered, and I shrieked a high-pitched laugh.   
  
*Pansy's POV*  
  
I heard someone laughing like me at the Gryffindor table, and saw that the noise was coming from mudblood Granger. "Who does she think she is?" I asked aloud.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Stupid Gryffindor thing."   
  
"They're all dumb muggle-lovers anyway," my beloved Draco said. I looked at him with puppy eyes, and he returned them. "Look at Granger and Weasley over there, they think they're all that," he said, and I looked over at them again.  
  
What I saw made my jaw drop. Ron Weasley, one third of the dream team, Saint Potter's best friend, son of the muggle-loving Arthur Weasley, looked hot. I mean hot. He had spiked his hair, and it looked good. (A/N- good is italicized!) His soft, blue eyes had fire behind them which showed up in his hair. "Damn," I said without realizing it.   
  
"What?" Crabbe asked.  
  
"Huh?" I answered, I was staring at Ron.  
  
"You said 'damn'," Goyle said.  
  
"No shit Sherlock, I think I know what I said," I retorted with sourness in my voice, for I had just seen Ron feed Hermione Granger. Jealously coursed throughout every vein in my body. Then I saw the expression on her face. She looked sick, even repulsed. Then she looked over at me. I held my middle finger up to her, she rolled her eyes, and whispered in Ron's ear. I felt butterflies in my stomach when I looked at him. I had no actual feelings for him, but I wanted to see what his body looked like. If he looked half as good under his robes as he did on the outside, I was going to be one happy girl.   
  
"Are you staring at Weasley?" Draco asked.  
  
"What?" I answered dimly.   
  
"I said, are you staring at the Weasel?"   
  
"Of course not! You're my one and only, Drackie-poo," I said batting my eyes at him, and puckering my lips up seductively. I have to admit, a lot of the guys think I'm hot. I could get half the guys in the school, for all the Slytherins and some Ravenclaw's would jump at the chance to hook up with me. 'I plan to do just that. I'll get Weasley right where I want him, and all will be right in the world,' I thought, a smile dawning on my face.  
  
"Are you all right sugar? Draco asked. "You seem kind-of far off this morning."  
  
"What? Oh yes, I'm fine," I said, still staring at Ron.  
  
"I think tonight, you should make-up for your lack of talk," Draco said, inching closer to me.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of anything else," I lied, and Draco was satisfied.  
  
"Look at the Weasel and the mudblood!" Blaise Zabani said. He had been my boyfriend awhile back, but I still couldn't get over Draco.   
  
"Oh my God!" a Slytherin 5th year yelled.  
  
When I looked over at Granger and Ron, I saw they were having an argument. The mudblood wasn't laughing anymore, and her face was red. Ron was just staring at her, dumbfounded. I got up, and casually walked over to the Gryffindor table so I could hear better.  
  
"You're always doing that!" said the mudblood.  
  
"Doing what?" Ron asked, now catching on to the argument and getting pink in the cheeks.  
  
"Calling me Miss. Perfect, or a know-it-all or something catchy like that! Like it hurts my feelings," she added.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you're feelings Mione. I'm sorry," he said, then whispered something in her ear again.  
  
Granger looked up at Ron, shocked. "What did you just say?"  
  
Ron took a deep breath, and looked my way. I tried to hide behind a Hufflepuff, but I had no luck. Still looking at me instead of Granger, he said, "I said I love you, Hermione Granger.'  
  
Her face turned pale like a ghost's. Her eyes looked glazed over. Then she whispered in his ear. He looked back at her and said "I know."  
  
"I guess you're right honey, I am a know-it-all," she said dejectedly to Ron.  
  
"You are, but I had no authorization to say that," he told her back, then lifted her face to meet his.   
  
"I know you didn't," she answered, and he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.   
  
I was outraged! Those wonderful, luscious lips of Ron's should be on mine! Not the stupid mudblood, she's always going and ruining everything for me! I stormed back over to the Slytherin table, and dropped myself onto the bench. I saw Draco, who was watching the mudblood with a look in his eyes I had never seen before. He never wore that expression when he looked at me. "Bugger," I whispered, for I had just figured out the delicate fire in his eyes was love.  
  
"What?" Goyle asked.  
  
"Er...nothing," I fibbed.  
  
"What happened over there?" Millicent asked.  
  
"Oh, just two-thirds of the dream team fighting a lover's fight," I said with sadness covered up in my voice. 'Damn. Everything is going wrong today,' I said, tears threatening to pour out of my eyes.   
  
"Are you OK?" Draco, who had now turned his attention to me, asked.  
  
"I've never been better," I said, lying right through my teeth.   
  
"OK babe," Draco said, now stuffing food in his mouth.   
  
"You're a pig. I'm going upstairs before Potions. I have something I need to get," I said, and left in a hurry. I ran down the hall, then down the stairs towards the dungeons. "Sal-Salazar Slytherin," I stuttered, and dashed into the common room when the frame opened. A few other Slytherin's were in there, getting a late start to the day. I hid my face from view as I casually went towards my dormitory.   
  
When I got in there, I collapsed on my bed. I screamed obscenities into my pillow, soaking it with my tears that were cascading from my eyes like rapids. I couldn't believe it. The two guys I was actually interested in, were both in love with the mudblood. Top of every class, prefect, never makes mistakes, brainy witch, Granger. "She will pay," I vowed. "Taking Draco wasn't enough for her was it? Well, I will have a little talk with some people, and she will pay," I stated one last time.   
  
I curled up in a ball, and sobbed. You see, the thing no one knew about me was that I was in love. Head over heels, can't live without, want to marry, have kids with, and be with for the rest of time love. Love was the feeling I felt every time I looked into the eyes of a certain Slytherin. The cold, gray eyes which have haunted my dreams since fourth year. The cold, gray eyes in which a fire burns every time he looks at a certain person. Yes, the pair of eyes belongs to one person, and one person who has claimed my heart forever. His name will be forever inscribed on my heart, and will never be erased.   
  
*Hermione's POV*   
  
"Did anyone see when Pansy left?" I asked the group. Ron had moved over a bit, but he was still too close for comfort.   
  
"No sir-ee," said Ron, interested in his food.   
  
"Haven't you finished?" I asked amazed.   
  
"No sir-ee, just getting started. I couldn't very well kiss you with bacon breath, could I?"   
  
"I guess not," I answered.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you Ron, but we have to go to Potions now," Harry said, and Ron looked up.  
  
"Really?" he said.  
  
"Really. Time to work your magic for Pansy!" Harry said cheerfully.  
  
Ron closed his eyes, and stuck his tongue out. "I think she finds me quite attractive if I do say so myself. You should've seen the look on her face when I kissed Hermione," he answered proudly.  
  
"We did see, and as much I hate to admit, she did look a bit crushed," Ginny said.  
  
"See? See Hermione? I told you I was charming," Ron teased.   
  
"Yes, well Ron, remember this compliment is coming from Pansy."  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot about that," he said, thinking hard. "Well at least someone finds me charming!"  
  
"Oh yea! Pansy has the hots for Ron. Go Ron!" Harry tormented Ron.  
  
"Shut up," he returned weakly.  
  
"I'm going to Potions, you two can join me if you want," I said, slinging my bag around my shoulder, and tapping my foot. "Hurry up," I whined. "Everyone's leaving."  
  
"Lets go before she explodes," Ron said, and Harry nodded fervently.  
  
When we got to the dungeons, we found the class waiting outside. "If it isn't Potter, Weasley, and Hermione," a drawling voice said in our ears.  
  
I whipped around. Had I heard him right? Did he call me Hermione? "What did you say?" I inquired.  
  
"Nothing that you would care about Hermione," he answered, and I looked in his eyes. They held a mixture of emotions. I ticked off what I had read in them. 'Malice, hate, malevolence, tenderness, and affection,' I thought. 'What the-?'  
  
"Hurry along, in the classroom. 3 points for walking too slow, Longbottom," Snape seethed. He wasn't in a good mood.   
  
I started walking in behind the rest of the class, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, afraid of who it might be. My fears were confirmed when I saw Malfoy holding me by the shoulders. "Come here," he said, and dragged me towards a picture of a desk with Potions bottles on it.   
  
"Let me go! Snape'll kill me!" I said in a loud voice.  
  
"Shh, he'll hear you mudblood," he said, checking to see if anyone was watching, then whispering the password. He kept hold of my arm, and tried pulling me in.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere that's deserted with you," I said, and jerked my arm out of his hand.  
  
"Just get in here Hermione. I have something important to tell you," he said, his voice a little less severe.   
  
"Why do you keep saying my name?" I questioned.  
  
"Just follow me," he said, extending his hand to me.   
  
"Give me one good reason," I said, my feet firmly on the ground.  
  
"You love me," he answered. I opened my mouth to argue, but he silenced me by putting his finger to his lips. "I see it in your eyes Hermione. Just trust me," he said, still holding his out-stretched hand to me.   
  
I didn't take it, but he shrugged, and motioned for me to follow him. He led me to right where I had guessed. His own private room. The one I had been in before. "They changed the portrait," I whispered.  
  
"I had them do that so you wouldn't know where to find me," he said, sitting the bed.  
  
"Jerk," I said.   
  
"Listen to me," he said.  
  
"No."  
  
"You'll regret it if you don't," he smiled playfully.  
  
"The only thing I regret is trusting you. Thinking you changed. For all I know you could've been cheating on me with Pansy behind my back the whole time!" I was now really mad.  
  
"I love it when you're mad. That's when you're the cutest," he smirked.  
  
"You are impossible!" I said, throwing my hands up. "I'm out of here!" I said, grabbing my bag.   
  
"Wait Hermione. I'm sorry. Please listen, for me. I need to talk to you," he genuinely said.  
  
"10 minutes at most," I said, sitting on his bed and making myself comfortable.  
  
"Done. There's something I have to tell you. Something happened to me," he said.  
  
"Go on," I said with a bored tone.  
  
"I've been placed under the Imperius curse," he said looking fearfully in my eyes.  
  
"What?" I exclaimed. He expected me to believe this?  
  
"It's true," he said.  
  
"How do you know?" I said, getting up to examine him more closely.  
  
"How do you think?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm serious," I said.  
  
"It's the floating sensation. I can feel it when I look at you," he blushed. "I think it was-" he started to say, but then stopped abruptly when he looked at my hand in his. "Get away," he said harshly.  
  
"What?" I said  
  
"I said, get away from me you rotten mudblood," he snarled.  
  
I gasped. "What are you saying?"   
  
"Do I need to repeat it word-for-word to you? I said, get the hell away from me or I'll hex you," he drawled in a voice that was getting more and more recognizable by the second.  
  
"I knew it. Lies; it was all lies, wasn't it?" I said, withdrawing my hand from his.  
  
"Wait, I'm OK," he said, staring at his hands, and turning them over and over, as if investigating them.  
  
I was backed up against a wall, staring at him with fear in my eyes. "Please, stop this Malfoy. If you want to hurt me, you're doing a good job. So please, I've learned to live with it. If the only reason you brought me here was too poke fun at me for some joke, then you're in for a disappointing ending," I finished, turning my back to him and looking at the door.  
  
"No Hermione. I mean it, something's happening to me," he said.  
  
"Why should I believe you?" I asked. If he could answer this question sincerely, then I'd at least listen to him.  
  
"Because..." he said, staring at the ground, pondering his answer.  
  
"I'm waiting," I grumbled.  
  
"Because I love you all right!" he shouted back at me, then went quiet. His eyes rolled in the back of his head, and he started shaking like mad. He was screaming a blood-curdling scream, and he kept writhing on the ground.   
  
I stood there, watching him. 'He deserves this,' I tried telling myself.  
  
'You love him, it's unbearable for you to watch him subject to the Cruciatus Curse,' my mind told me. "Crutiatus?" I said out loud. "Oh my God. But how?" I said to myself. "I can't reverse it, so what do I do? Come on Hermione! You're supposed to be the smartest witch in the year!" I said to myself, breathing rapidly. Draco was breathing harder, and shaking more worse too. 'I can't watch him like this,' I thought, and rushed over to him. I was afraid to touch him because of what happened last time. I put my face over his, and whispered to him. "No! Draco stop, I'm so sorry about everything I said! Don't die Draco. Please, I'll forgive you for everything, I love you!" I said, my tears falling on his delicate face.  
  
He instantly relaxed, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I leaned back against the bed, still looking at him. He hadn't opened his eyes yet. Then unexpectedly, he arched his back, and jolted. He was shaking awfully worse this time, and it felt like I could feel the white-hot knives piercing my own skin.   
  
I took out my wand, and looked at it. "Petrificus Totalus!" I screamed, and when that didn't work I tried another one, and then one after the other when he still didn't stop. Nothing was working and I was getting tired. "Stupefy," I said heartlessly, and then he stopped. "What?" I said aloud. "How did that work? Nothing's supposed to be able to block the Unforgivable curses," I conversed with myself.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco stirred.  
  
"Draco. You're alive," I said, tears blurring my vision of him. I hastily wiped them away, and walked towards him, making a move to throw my arms around him.  
  
"Don't," he said, holding his hand up to stop me from going any further.  
  
"Oh right. What just happened?" I asked tentatively.  
  
"I don't know anymore than you do. I know it has something to do with Pansy though. She put the Imperius curse on me, and now she's somehow performing the Cruciatus curse on me," he said.  
  
I stared at him, and a tear leaked out of my eye. "I love you," I said.  
  
"I'm not going to say anything, because I think it triggers the curse, but you know I do," he said.  
  
I nodded. "But how did I stop it? I thought the only way to stop the Cruciatus curse is to lift your wand. This was somehow through your mind," I said, shaking my head.  
  
"Hermione, we don't have much time. Pansy will be wondering where I am, so she'll come here. Just know that should I ever be mean, or horrible to you, it's the curse, not me."  
  
I nodded. "Yes," I said. "I have another question. I thought that if dark magic was performed, it would activate an alarm. How come nothing is happening?" I wondered.  
  
"I don't know, but seriously Hermione. Go, go now, or else you'll be sorry," he told me. "Don't tell Potter or Weasley about this."  
  
I sighed. "If you say so," then I turned to him. "Goodbye Draco. Please try to fight this, I know you can. I believe in you," I said to him, and walked out.  
  
'There's no point going to Potions,' I thought. 'Class if halfway over,' I thought, and wandered the corridors a few times before running into someone.  
  
"Granger! What are you doing?" I heard Pansy's high, shrill voice ring out. I groaned, and turned to face her.  
  
"I could ask the same for you," I said.  
  
"I am going to the hospital wing. I have a headache," she stated.  
  
"BS! You're going to see-" I stopped myself. "Right. I know what you mean. Snape's classes are really exasperating."  
  
"Who did you think I was going to go see?" she questioned me, looking in my eyes as if examining my head to see if she could figure it out herself.  
  
"What? I never said anything like that," I insisted. "Pansy, you're eyes are all red and puffy, have you been crying?"   
  
"What? Me cry? No way, anyway it's none of your business," she said, getting all huffy and walking towards the portrait of Slytherin.  
  
"Liar," I said under my breath. "That's right. Go perform some dark magic on Draco. Yes, let's go land ourselves in Azkaban because once I tell Dumbledore, that's where you'll be," I mumbled.  
  
"Excuse me?" she said, turning around.  
  
I froze. Had she heard me? Was I really that loud? "I didn't say anything," I lied.  
  
"I heard you. You said something about Dumbledore."  
  
"Oh yes, well I need to talk to him about my prefect duties," I said, but inside I was thanking God.  
  
"Is that all?"   
  
"What is this, 20 questions? Besides," I said, bringing myself up. "It's none of your business."  
  
She growled, but turned all the same. "You better watch your back Granger," she threatened, and vanished.   
  
I blinked my eyes a couple of times. Had I really just seen Pansy Parkinson disappear into thin air? 'I must be seeing things,' I convinced myself.   
  
I went up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. "Horrible Slytherin git," I said to the Fat Lady. I smiled to myself. "I think I need to change that," I chuckled. 'Don't tell Harry or Ron,' Draco has said.   
  
'But why not?' said one voice. 'You're all in this together,' it said.  
  
'Draco said no. He must have his reasons,' said the other voice.   
  
'You promised Harry and Ron that should you discover anything, you'd tell them,' voice one said.  
  
'Draco said no. That's final,' said voice two, and those words were ringing in my head. "That's final," I repeated to myself. "That final," I said a little louder. "That's final!" I screamed, and it felt good to let all the pent-up anger inside of me out. "Final, final, final, FINAL!" I shouted, throwing up my arms gleefully, and dancing around the room. "I feel great! Why though?" I stopped dancing. "I should be in tears, I should be at Dumbledore's office!" I yelled at myself.  
  
"So go there," a younger voice sounded.  
  
"Woah," I spun around. I looked at the girl. It looked like she was a fourth or fifth year. She actually looked vaguely familiar. "Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"Helen Cyropi," she answered. (A/N- Here you go Cyropi!)   
  
"What year are you?" I asked.  
  
"Fifth," she answered simply.   
  
"Oh! You're Ginny's friend! Right?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, I remember you. You rarely hung around us, but you did sometimes," she said. There was a tone of sadness in her voice.  
  
"Are you OK?" I asked her.  
  
"No!" she announced, and broke down.  
  
"Well what's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"My boyfriend likes someone else. My aunt is really sick and is in the hospital. On top of that, I'm having a really hard time in Arithmacy," she sobbed.   
  
"I'm sorry," I said. I truly did feel bad for her, she had it pretty bad right now. "Is there anything I can do?" I asked the crying girl.  
  
"Actually," she looked up. "There is."  
  
"What is it?"   
  
"You don't have to do it if you don't want to, it will take time out of your schedule," she said.  
  
"Just tell me what it is!" I giggled.  
  
"Can you tutor me in Arithmacy?" she asked, expecting me to say no.  
  
"Sure! It'll be fun!" I said.  
  
"Really?" she asked.   
  
"Yes, no problem," I answered. It wouldn't take that long.   
  
"Thank you so much! You've just made my day so much better!" she exclaimed, her face bright and happy.  
  
"Glad I could help. By the way, why aren't you in class?" I asked.  
  
"That question can go two ways!" she said. This girl was good.  
  
"It could, but I asked you first," I told her.  
  
"It's kind-of stupid," she said sheepishly.  
  
"I bet it's not."  
  
"OK. We have Divination right now. The girl my boyfriend likes is in that class," she said quietly. "It kills me to see him watching her all the time. I can't stand it, I get so jealous. She doesn't even realize it either."  
  
"Dump the loser!" I urged.  
  
"I would, but," she faltered.   
  
"What?" I asked. What in the name of God could be stopping this girl from dumping her loser boyfriend?  
  
"I love him. I love him more than anything in the world. I want to marry him. I'm just praying he'll grow out of this stage. I hope it's a quick phase," she said.  
  
"Helen, you can't let him push you around and use you like that. He's overpowering you, and dwelling on your weakness of love. You need to get rid of him before he permanently ruins your life. Do you really want to marry a liar? Spend the rest of your life with him?" I surveyed.  
  
"Yes! I do, I love him. I can't help it. I can't help it like you can't help loving Draco Malfoy even though he's a stupid git," she replied.  
  
"How do you know?" I was speechless.  
  
"Don't forget, I know what it's like to be in love. Especially when you don't want to be. You regret ever meeting them, dating, kissing, hugging, and loving them. Everyday and night you wonder what your life would be like if he had never entered it. You wonder if it would be for the better, or worse. Then you come up with the same answer. Worse. It's always worse because you know he's your soul mate. After all the horrible stuff he's done to you, you love him anyway. The earth splitting in two couldn't diminish your love, or even rift it. You know you two were made for each other. You want to be able to him for the rest of your life. You don't care who accepts him, and who doesn't. You look at him, and know he's the one. The one you could spend your whole life with, have kids with, introduce to your parents," she paused, looking into space.  
  
"And the best feeling in the world is if he loves you back. If he feels what you feel. If he hurts like you hurt when you're apart. If he knows you were made for each other like you know it. He accepts you for who you are, and wouldn't change a thing. He loves you more than life itself. He wants to marry you, tie the knot, make a binding contract that links you to each other for your whole life," she finished, a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"Wow. That was incredible," I told her.   
  
"I've thought about it a lot," she said. "I wanted to be able to define love, and once I had, I knew I was in it. I'm in love, I don't just love him. I'm waist-deep in it, and it's going to go over my head soon. I can't stand it. The love I have for him is going to over whelm me someday if he doesn't return it," she said, the dreamy look completly gone from her face, and an expression of sadness took it's place.  
  
"I haven't gone that deep into thought, but you're right. I'm in love. Head over heels in love. I do know Draco is the one for me. The one I could spend the rest of my life with. I just hope it actually comes to that," I shuddered.  
  
"Comes to what?" Helen asked.  
  
"Being able to spend the rest of my life with him. We are both sought out by evil people who are trying to kill us. It's horrible," I said.  
  
"I bet," she said quietly. "How do you know Draco still loves you?"  
  
"Hmm..." I pondered. I cast my mind around for lies, but I couldn't come up with one. "I just do, Helen. I just do."  
  
"Oh. Lucky you. I don't even know what my boyfriend thinks anymore," she said.  
  
"Who is it?" I asked her. I think she had forgot to tell me.  
  
"Please don't laugh. When I tell you my boyfriend's name, you'll instantly know the girl he likes too," she said.  
  
"Helen, I'm dating Draco Malfoy. What could be worse than that?" I laughed.  
  
"Try Colin Creevy."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N- I really liked this chapter! I thought it was pretty cool, but that's just my opinion. I want yours too! Please review! If you review mine, I'll review yours!  
  
TODAY IS TOM FELTON'S BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YA HOO!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR TOM, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! As you may be able to see, I'm a bit obsessed with Tom. I even made him a cake today, and I'm throwing a party-ish thing. I'm so excited!!!!!   
  
Thank you...  
  
Glory- Thank you!  
  
Cyropi- Oh geez, where to begin, where to begin. I hoped you liked this chapter! You're in it! Don't worry, you're in next chapter too! I already wrote part of it. I'm not going to write a long thank you, becaues I want to post this, but you know I'm eternally thankful! BTW- Thanks for the link to the new chappie!  
  
Beau Coeur- Thanks Kelly. I really am sorry about the American Idol thing. We figured out who the blame is on though. It's my dad. I know, surprise, surprise, shock, shock. lol thank's for all the compliments!  
  
AlyBaby- Thank you! I loved the magazine thing, so I had to put it in the story!  
  
lisa- Thanks  
  
----------- Please press the purple button! You know you want to... 


	23. The New Couple

Disc- Oh no! Here come JKR's lawyers! *Please go away! I'll write more disclaimers!* All right, ya'll know the deal. Only Helen's mine. I do own some curses too, but I don't know if there are any in this chapter.  
  
~Recap  
  
"Please don't laugh. When I tell you my boyfriend's name, you'll instantly know the girl he likes too," she said.  
  
"Helen, I'm dating Draco Malfoy. What could be worse than that?" I laughed.  
  
"Try Colin Creevy."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I gasped. "Ginny," I hushed.  
  
"Right in one," she said glumly. "Ginny Weasley. Harry Potter's girlfriend. Colin's object of affection. Your best friend."  
  
"I'm so sorry Helen. Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked her.  
  
"Not that I know of. Ginny's completely in love with Harry, right?" Helen made sure.  
  
"Oh yeah," I assured her. "Like we love our men," I giggled.  
  
"Thank God," she said.  
  
I just laughed at her. "By the way, why were you ashamed to tell me about having Colin as your boyfriend?"   
  
"Put it this way; he's no Draco Malfoy!" she said.   
  
"Don't be so superficial. Looks aren't everything. They shouldn't even be anything. Love is based on what's inside of a person. Not the outside. The only way you can fall in love with someone from the outside is their eyes. Eyes are the windows to someone's soul," I said thinking of Draco's eyes.   
  
"I guess your right," she said.  
  
"What do you see when you look into his eyes?" I asked her.  
  
"I've never thought about it. His eyes aren't that fascinating. Now, Dennis' eyes however..." she trailed.  
  
"His brother?"   
  
"Yes, Dennis Creevy. His eyes are amazing. I get lost in them. They hide so many emotions beyond a guarded shield," she said.  
  
"What do you see when you look into them?" I asked her.  
  
"Loads. I can tell he feels bad for me. He gets mad at his brother for hurting me the way he does. Dennis sticks up for me. He shows pity in those great blue eyes. I don't want him pitying me though. I don't want any pity. Dennis a really a sweetheart," she said.  
  
"He sounds it."  
  
"He was so cute when he was a first year. I can still remember him in Hagrid's oversized moleskin coat," she looked off into space.  
  
"Someone has a bit of a soft spot for Dennis," I teased.  
  
"No, it's just platonic. He's my best friend, and always will be. He's the smartest 13-year-old I've ever met. It's incredible the way he views the world. Looking at the world through his eyes would be too complex for most people. He can see what others don't. He looks past looks, blood, and house. He couldn't careless about being a muggle-born. He's just as happy as can be," Helen said.  
  
"Maybe someday he'll be more than a friend," I told her.  
  
"I'm dating Colin," she answered.  
  
"Dating," I emphasized. "Just that. Tell me, could you ever express yourself to Colin like you do Dennis?"  
  
"No," she admitted.  
  
"My point exactly. You'll grow to love Dennis," I predicted.  
  
"Never," she said.   
  
"Oh yes I bet you will. I know you want to marry Colin, but it's too early to tell. Especially with the way he's treating you now," I said. If Colin was like this now, who knows what he'll be like in five years?  
  
"I won't marry anyone but Colin. I swear," she said.  
  
"Then you're going to be one lonely old lady," I said.  
  
"Well what about you? You're only 16. How come you can think about marriage and I can't?" she retorted.  
  
"Good question. I guess I can't. I'm just saying, don't do anything drastic with Colin. Don't do anything you'll regret," I advised.  
  
"I know that. I'm only 15!" she said, and then Harry and Ron walked in.  
  
"Hello Harry, Ron," I greeted.  
  
"Hello Hermione. Where were you?" they asked in a strained voice.  
  
"I was here," I said.  
  
"But you were right behind us when we were walking into Potions," Ron argued.  
  
"I forgot something up here, so I ran back to get it," I lied.  
  
"Why didn't you come down after then?" Harry questioned.  
  
"I got distracted. Drop it guys," I said.  
  
"Distracted by what?" they pestered.  
  
"Guys, I'd like you to introduce you to Helen. Helen, this is Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron, this is Helen," I said, pointing to each person as I said their name.  
  
"Hi," Helen squeaked.  
  
"Hello," Ron said.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Harry said flashing her a smile and extending his hand to her. She took it, and then broke off quickly. Harry gave me a puzzled look, then cautiously smiled at her. She whimpered, then ran up to her dorm.  
  
"What was that about?" Harry turned to me.   
  
"I have no idea," I answered truthfully.   
  
"She's got some problems," Ron said.  
  
"She's your sister's friend!" I scolded. "And mine at that too!"  
  
"Sorry Hermione. So why did you really miss Potions? You can tell us now, she's gone," Ron said.  
  
"I was telling you the truth," I lied through my teeth.  
  
"No you weren't. Guess who else didn't show up for Potions?" Harry said.  
  
"Who?" I asked, knowing perfectly well who he was going to say.   
  
"Pansy and Malfoy."  
  
"Really? Hmm...I wonder what that was about," I said sarcastically.   
  
"Hermione! Pansy was there a little bit, but then she left. Supposedly had a headache. Couldn't take her eyes off me during the times she was there though," Ron said with a egotistical tone.  
  
"Right. I bet she just went to see Draco, where ever he was," I said without thinking.  
  
Harry gaped at me, and Ron bellowed, "HERMIONE!"  
  
"What did I do?" I asked. I hadn't said anything, had I?   
  
"You just said his name!"  
  
"Who's?'  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry said.  
  
"You just said it too," I argued. We always say Malfoy's name.  
  
"You said..." Ron faltered, as if it was paining him to say whatever he wanted to.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Draco," he gritted his teeth.  
  
My jaw dropped, and I quickly brought it up. "I did?"  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"I didn't mean it. I wasn't thinking," I protested.  
  
"That's a given" Ron said, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Tell us what really happened during Potions Hermione," Harry said.  
  
"I-I can't," I said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean you can't? I thought you wanted us to help you!" Ron shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry. I promised," I told them.  
  
"Promised who?" Harry asked calmly.  
  
"Er...someone. It doesn't matter anyway," I waved my hand impatiently.  
  
"It does and you know it," Ron said.  
  
"Look, I'm not breaking my promise!" I yelled and they got mad.  
  
"Fine! Be that way! Just don't expect us to help you figure out Malfoy's problem then!" Ron howled then stormed out.   
  
" Are you going to leave too?" I challenged Harry.  
  
"Do you want me to?" he asked.  
  
"It's your decision," I said stubbornly. No, I didn't want him to leave. If he went after Ron, then I would have no one expect Ginny. And Helen. I'd never let my pride down though.  
  
"If that's how you want it," he said and shrugged. "See you then," he said to me, then left after Ron.  
  
I burst into tears, and crumpled to the floor. "No!" I wailed. "What have I done?" I said. "Stupid pride," I said.   
  
When I had regained myself, I went into my room and sat down on the bed. I looked at myself in the mirror, and saw a sad sight staring back at me. "Look at me. I'm a mess. I need Draco," I complained.  
  
Just after I was satisfied with myself, the lunch bell rang, corrupting my thoughts. I jumped, startled, and took my hands from my face. I had been putting on make-up and doing my hair. I was going to show Harry and Ron what they had just dumped. Sure we weren't anything more than friends, but I still wanted to show them up. I swaggered out the door, and to Great Hall.  
  
Many heads turned when I walked in, and a lot of the guys' eyes were wide. I flashed a radiant smile at them all, and kept walking on. I sat myself down next to Parvati and Lavender, but they weren't making eye contact with me. "Hey," I said.  
  
"Are you still going out with Ron?" Parvati blurted out.   
  
'Shit,' I mentally cursed myself. "Of course. We just got into a small argument. No biggie," I lied for the umpteenth time that day.   
  
"OK," they said uncertainly.   
  
I smiled, and started eating my food with a big smile on my face. "Why are you so happy? And what's with the makeover?" Dean asked.  
  
"Is my being happy against the law?" I challenged.  
  
"That's not what I meant," Dean defended himself.  
  
"What did you mean exactly?" I said in a severe tone.   
  
"Just, well..." he faltered.  
  
"I'm waiting," I said.  
  
"You and Malfoy are screwed up right now, so I was wondering how you possibly could be happy when he's acting the way he is!" Dean bursted out.  
  
"At least he's not cheating on me!" I said. I knew for a fact Parvati was cheating on Dean with a Ravenclaw 7th year.  
  
Parvati's eyes grew wide and she stopped moving. Her breathing became sharper and shorter. Dean looked too shocked beyond words.  
  
"What did you say?" he said quietly.  
  
"I think Parvati has something to tell you," I said.  
  
"Parvati?" Dean said, and turned to look at the frozen Parvati.   
  
"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about," she lied.  
  
I let out a big "Ha!" and everyone looked at me. "What?" I said and shrugged my shoulders. "She lied."  
  
"I did not!" she objected.  
  
"Did too. You never did tell us what happened to 7th year you were supposed to go to ball with, did you?" I said.  
  
"N- no," she stuttered.  
  
"So what happened?" I said with Lavender glaring daggers at me.   
  
Parvati shook her head. "Nonsense, complete utter lunacy," she muttered.  
  
"Tell us what happened Parvati," Dean said in a surprisingly calm voice.   
  
Parvati stared into his sorrow-filled eyes, and heaved a large sigh. "Hermione's right," she admitted.  
  
"Why Parvati? Why?" Dean said in a very hurt tone that obviously killed Parvati.  
  
"I'm so sorry Dean. I don't know what I was thinking when I accepted his invitation to the ball. I wanted to go with you. That's why I told him I was going with you, and...and," she sniveled.   
  
"And what?" he said.  
  
"I went with you and had a great time! But Bryan kept pushing me to go to the Astronomy Tower with him, so I gave in one night. I'm so sorry," she said now crying.  
  
"How long?" Dean said solemnly.  
  
"How long what?" she answered.  
  
"How long have you been cheating on me with him?" he asked in a stressed voice.  
  
"Long enough," Lavender answered for Parvati.  
  
"The dance wasn't that long ago though. You lied," Dean accused.  
  
Parvati squinted her eyes shut, and cracked her knuckles. "OK! It's been since before the dance all right?"  
  
"The why did you go to the ball with me if you already had a boyfriend? It sounds as if you've been cheating Bryan with me," Dean said.  
  
"He knew about us. I went to the ball with you because Lavender persuaded me to. She said that it would be perfect if I went with you because she was going with Seamus," Parvati said.  
  
"I did," Lavender admitted.  
  
"So it's partly your fault?" Seamus asked Lavender unbelievingly.  
  
"I guess it is if you want to put it that way," Lavender said. "I was just creating the picture-perfect fantasy in my head. I'm sorry Dean, Parvati," she said.  
  
"It's not only your fault. Parvati asked me out that night. Something I bet you didn't know," Dean said.  
  
"What? She said you asked her, and she couldn't refuse!" Lavender squealed.  
  
"She was sadly mistaken," Dean said, now losing his calm rational.  
  
"Parvati! You lied to me! I'm your best friend!" Lavender shrieked.  
  
"Sorry," Parvati said.  
  
"You don't sound it," Seamus argued.  
  
"Well I am," she said.  
  
"Bull," I said, speaking up for the first time since I denounced Parvati.  
  
"You shut it!" Parvati yelled at me. "Yeah, I cheated on Dean. So throw me in Azkaban. It's not like I performed an Unforgivable Curse," she said in a piercing tone.   
  
"Oh," Dean said quietly. "But you did," Dean said, acting surprised.  
  
"How?"   
  
"I'll never forgive you," Dean said, and got up, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Just to clarify this, we're through," he said and left in a huff.  
  
"Wait up Dean!" Seamus said and ran after Dean.  
  
When both boys were gone, Lavender and Parvati turned on me. "Hermione! What do you think you're doing?" they yelled.  
  
"Er...telling Dean the truth and what he needs to know. He would've found out sometime. It's just finding out a little sooner, that's all," I said.  
  
"He never had to know! No one was going to tell him!" Parvati said.  
  
"I bet you said that yesterday, and now he knows. He would've found out, no matter what you say," I snapped.  
  
"How could you? I thought we could trust you," Lavender said.  
  
"You were just going to lead Dean on that whole time? Play him like some toy? Well Parvati, that's not going to work. Dean's an incredible person who deserves more than what you were giving him," I scolded.   
  
"I gave him the world," Parvati said.  
  
"You gave him nothing. Why did you do it anyway?" I asked.  
  
"Simple. Why have one guy when you can so easily have two?" she answered.   
  
"Disgusting. I can not believe you Parvati Patil. You are an obnoxious, cheating scum of a person," I said.  
  
"It was one mistake! Give me a break," she said.  
  
"I'll give you a break. How about a break from my presence? From Dean's? How about from Seamus'?" I said.  
  
"Seamus wouldn't do that," Lavender said.  
  
"You know he would. He and Dean have been best friends since first year. He's not going to let his girlfriend's best friend hurt him like that," I asserted.  
  
Pansy shook her head. "I'm so out of here," she said and left.   
  
Lavender scowled at me, then got up and left after Pansy, leaving me alone at the table. "That went well," I said to myself. "Let's see. I'm down two more friends in an hour. I think I can set a record here," I grimaced.  
  
"If that's your goal, you're well on your way," I heard someone whisper in my ear. I turned around and saw Ron standing behind me. "Look Hermione, I think we need to talk," he said.  
  
"I guess we should. Where's Harry?" I asked.   
  
"He's eating with Ginny. They're feeding each other their food," he said with a sickened look on his face.   
  
I laughed at Ron's expression, then patted the seat next to me. "Sit down," I commanded and he listened.   
  
"I'm really sorry Hermione. I over reacted and I know it. You've been Malfoy's friend for over a year, so I guess you got used to Draco. Anybody can make mistakes," Ron allowed.  
  
"I know. It was just a little slip-up," I said.  
  
"So why were you really absent from Potions today?" Ron asked. It was obvious he had been itching to ask that and get a truthful answer.   
  
"I told you already," I said and Ron refuted.  
  
"You expect me to believe that?" Ron 'tutted'.  
  
"I do," I said. "I'll admit it, I ran into Malfoy in the corridor. But that's it. A few harsh words were exchanged, then I was so mad I stormed up to the common room and that's where you found me. Now do you believe me?"   
  
Ron contemplated his answer for awhile. "Yeah, I guess that sounds believable."  
  
"Good cause I swear I'm telling the truth this time," I fibbed.  
  
Ron smiled and twiddling his thumbs. "Now what?"  
  
"You'll tell Harry, won't you?" I asked. I would be ecstatic if Harry believed my lie. However, he's more observant than Ron. He may see right through it like a window. I'd have to see. Only time would tell.  
  
"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Ron said startlingly.  
  
"Just making sure," I said.   
  
"Everybody's looking at us," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"I noticed. You do know we're supposed to be going out?" I said.  
  
Run cursed, then slung his arm around my shoulders. "I forgot about that. I was so worked up about you saying his name, I completely forgot."  
  
"You're forgiven," I said, and inched ever so closer to him.  
  
*Pansy's POV*  
  
'Damn! They've made up!' I mentally cursed. Ron had just put his arm around the mudblood.   
  
"Weren't they in a fight this morning?" Blaise asked.  
  
"I thought so," I said sadly, not catching the tone of my voice.  
  
"You seem somewhat upset by it Pansy," Millicent said.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm fine. It's just a couple of muggle-loving losers," I asserted. When people still looked as though they didn't believe a word I was saying I added, "Besides, I have Draco. Right Drakkie-poo?"   
  
"Of course bean," he said and flicked my nose.   
  
I smiled at him, then sat on his lap. He willingly accepted as he wrapped his arms around me. He was only acting like this though because of the curse. I had re-performed it on him during Potions. Draco had been fighting, and he was a good fighter. I would have to increase my efforts more and more if I wanted him completely under my control.   
  
"So Pansy. Where did you really go during Potions?" Crabbe asked.  
  
"Where do you think?" I said sarcastically, and when Crabbe still had bewildered look on his face, I squeezed Draco's hand.  
  
"Where?" he asked stupidly.  
  
I sighed. "With Draco."  
  
"Oh right. Haha," he said foolishly.  
  
"You're an idiot," I said and shook my head.  
  
"Don't call my friend an idiot!" Goyle defended.  
  
"Do you want me to call you one too?" I said.  
  
"No," he answered.  
  
"So don't tell me what to do," I snapped.   
  
"Sorry," he said and became interested in his food.   
  
Draco shook his head. "You're right bean. They're idiots. You and me are the only sane people here."  
  
I nodded, but inwardly I disagreed. 'Ron may be OK,' I thought and looked over at him. Maybe, just maybe, I would allow Draco to be with Hermione for awhile. Then I could get my chance with Ron. Maybe. 'It would have to be right after the curse was accomplished though. Then he wouldn't be weak. 'Yes, that's what I'll do,' I though and smiled.  
  
==============   
-5 days later  
*Pansy's POV still*  
  
'It is done,' I mentally smiled. 'Tonight, Draco will see Hermione, and I will see Ron.'  
  
*Hermione's POV*  
  
"5 days and nothing has happened!" I accidentally said aloud.  
  
"What?" Helen asked. I had been helping her with Arithmacy.  
  
"Oh," I said and blushed. "Nothing."  
  
"You mean nothing with Malfoy," she said.  
  
"So?" I snapped.   
  
"Hey back off. I was just stating the obvious," she scoffed.  
  
"Yeah sorry," I said but didn't mean it.   
  
"I think I'm done for today Hermione," she said and gathered her books.   
  
"I'm sorry Helen. I just miss Draco," I said truthfully.  
  
"I know what you mean. Colin's gotten worse," she said sadly. "See you then," she said and waved before going into her dorm.   
  
"Hey Mione!" I heard Ron yell to me.  
  
"Hey guys," I said.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Why does everyone think I have a problem today? I don't!" I yelled.   
  
"Woah calm down. I was just saying you look upset," Ron said.  
  
"Well I'm fine," I stated.  
  
"OK. Do you want to come down to dinner with us now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm starving," I said and rubbed my stomach.  
  
"Great. I am too," Ron said.  
  
"You're always hungry. And you're almost as bad as Crabbe and Goyle," Harry declared.  
  
"I'm a growing boy!" Ron said.  
  
"Boy?" I asked skeptically.  
  
"Oh right. Man," he said nodding like a insane person.  
  
"Man," I mocked. "Not in your wildest dreams."  
  
"I beg to disagree," Ron said.  
  
"Never mind that. Let's eat," I said and got up. "Last one out of the common room has to make out with Pansy!" I yelled.  
  
I looked over my shoulder, and Harry was ahead of Ron. I laughed loudly because making out with Pansy was something Ron actually had to do.  
  
"Great," Ron mumbled.  
  
"Have fun!" I encouraged and took off down the hall.  
  
When I got to the entrance of the Great Hall, I was out of breath. I had my hands on my knees, and I was bending over. I felt someone wrap their arms around me, and I smiled. I turned around and saw Ron holding me. I looked into his eyes, and stayed like that for a little bit. I didn't realize he was pulling me towards a deserted corridor.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked and turned around to face him. He had been holding me from behind with his hands on my waist.   
  
"You'll see," he said.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, tell me where we're going right now," I stopped.  
  
"Trust me," he said and smiled a mischievous smile.  
  
I shook my head, but turned back around so that his hands were wrapped around my waist and my head was leaning on his shoulder. Our feet were synchronized when we walked, and I had my eyes closed.  
  
"We're there," he said and I looked at my surroundings.  
  
"It's just an unused corridor," I said puzzled.  
  
"Exactly," he said and spun me around so that our faces were inches apart. He leaned in, as did I.   
  
Our lips met, and a fire that had been burning exploded. He kept his arms firmly around me, but I kept moving mine up and down his back. I wasn't thinking about anything except kissing him.   
  
Ron pressed me against a wall, and deepened the kiss, something I didn't object to. I touched his back lightly with the fingers on one hand because the other was around his neck. Ron had one arm out pressing against the wall, and the other was around my neck also. I took my hand off his back, and ran it through his hair, sending shivers up him spine.   
  
"My God Mione," he said.   
  
"Shh," I quieted him, and we kept kissing.   
  
"Damn," someone said. I gasped, and pushed Ron off me.   
  
"Who's there?" Ron asked defensively.  
  
"This is going to ruin things a bit," Harry said, having just come out of the shadows.   
  
"Harry!" I shrieked.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Ron asked. It was a good thing it was dark because the color of Ron's cheeks were probably darker than his hair and that's saying something.   
  
"I came to look for you," Harry said.  
  
"Well you found us," I said.  
  
"I thought you were hungry," Harry said. "Obviously you were just hungry for each other's saliva. How long has this been going on?"  
  
"This is the first time, we swear!" Ron said.  
  
"It is Harry," I said.  
  
"It better be," Harry said.  
  
There was a uncomfortable silence, then Harry broke it. "Dinner's not over yet. If you two are still hungry we can go back down."  
  
"Please! Let's go," I said and left Harry and Ron standing there.   
  
I sat down at the nearly-empty Gryffindor table. Few people remained in the hall, two of them being Pansy and Malfoy. 'Malfoy,' I said in my head. 'What was I going to do about him? How did I feel? Did I like Ron?' I asked myself these questions.   
  
I was thinking, and I felt someone sit down next to me. "Dig in," Harry said. He had probably told Ron not to sit next to me.  
  
I was almost through with my dinner when a owl flew down in front of me. "For me?" I said and took the letter tied to the owl's leg.   
  
"Open it, "Ron urged.  
  
"I'm getting to it," I said. I opened the letter and saw the untidy scrawl of Ron's.  
  
§§  
Hermione dearest-  
  
Meet me in the Astronomy Tower tonight at ten. Don't say anything at the table with everyone else. I don't want anyone knowing, especially Harry. I'll be there at ten.  
  
Yours Truly,  
Ron  
§§  
  
I smiled to myself when I heard Harry ask, "Who's it from?"   
  
"McGonagall," I said the first thing that came to mind.   
  
"Why were you smiling then?" Ron asked.  
  
"Prefect duties," I said. "Classified."  
  
"Oh," Harry and Ron said in unison.  
  
"You know what? I'm not hungry anymore," I said and slung my bag over my shoulder. "See you later," I said.  
  
I ran through the halls gleefully. "Yes!" I shouted.   
  
"What's a mudblood like you so happy about? Did Weasley find some money on the ground? Maybe now he'll be able to support you," Pansy's shrill voice rang in my head.   
  
I turned around to face her. "Sod off," I said.  
  
"What? Don't want to talk to me? Why not?" she said faking a pained look.  
  
"I'll give you a good reason. You're a stupid, horrible, revolting, disgusting, crappy, gross, abhorrent, nasty scum of a person," I said. "And the list goes on ending with I hate you more than anyone else in this school."  
  
Pansy glared at me, then scoffed. "At least I have Draco," she said and left.  
  
"Only physically Parkinson. Only physically," I smiled. "Emotionally, he's mine."  
============  
  
At quarter to ten, I got up. Ron was holding a letter he had received after dinner in his hands, re-reading it yet again. "Ron, how many times are you going to read that thing?" I rolled my eyes.  
  
"And who is it from?" Harry asked.   
  
"I could read it forever, and I'm not telling," Ron said.  
"Why all these secrets?" Harry asked.   
  
"Fine, you win. It's from Padma," he said.  
  
I gasped. "Oh my God. Padma. What are you going to do about her?" I said; I had completely forgotten about Padma.   
  
"I'm going to tell her the truth. I still feel for her, but what I feel for you is stronger at the moment," he said.  
  
I smiled. "That's exactly what I feel," I said. "Now, I have to go talk to McGonagall. I don't know when I'll be back," I lied.  
  
"All right," Harry said easily.  
  
"Bye guys," I waved and winked at Ron, but he looked puzzled. I shook it off. 'Probably just preoccupied with Padma's letter,' I chuckled.  
  
I ran until I go to the stairs of the Astronomy Tower. I didn't want to be sweaty for Ron. I carefully walked up the steps, anxious to see what awaited me. I would be the first one there of course, for Ron was still with Harry.   
  
When I got to the top of the stairs, I opened the door and gasped. "Oh my God."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N- This chapter got off to a really sucky start and I know that. I kinda liked the end though. But enough of what I think. What do you think? I can't read minds, so there's only one way for you to tell me. (Hint- It's purple, it has words on it, and when you click it, it opens a new screen!)  
  
Did ya'll like Ron and Hermione's adventure in the unused corridor? That sort-of wrote itself. Funny the way things work out eh?  
  
Thank you much...  
  
Cyropi- You're in love with Colin Creevy! Yes you are. But are you? Dennis is lookin' mighty fine. I'm so excited that I portrayed you! Can you say PHYSCIC SISTERS? Yeah! *does the physcic sister dance* I hope you like your character. I tried not to make her too wimpy, or aggressive. Did I relaly make you feel sorry for Pansy? That's about achieving the impossible! (At least in the world of Hermione/Draco or any Harry Potter fanfics)! I think you should e-mail me when you update! It would be easier. I didn't realize I took so long to update! Eek!  
  
SnickleFritz- YOU'RE BACK!!!!!!!!!!!! *does the happy dance* I missed you. ;-) I'm glad you like my story! It's a lot different from my past chapters eh? Thank you so much for reviewing every chappie! I'm glad I made someone laugh! I mean, I can do that in person but on the computer...wow that takes skill, eh? You do it too though! I'm sorry if my chapters are too long. They used to be too short, and as you can see i nreviews, I like to type. So chapters end up being REALLY long. Especially next chapter which I already have written. *coughcoughhinthint*  
  
Beau Coeur- I just got off the phone with you so I don't have much to say, except thanks! Make sure you call me about is you go to the funeral if it's on Wed, OK? I guess I'll see you later this week...:-(  
  
Eclectia88- Thanks for the tip, but where was the review? 


	24. Struggles

Disc- Helen's mine, that's it. Everything else belongs to JKR.   
  
A/N- OK I'll make this short because I know you're all so anxious to find out who's in the Astronomy Tower (though I hardly think you don't know). I bet you guessed it...aah what can I say? I'm not good at keeping secrets. That could come back and kick me in the arse sometime though...Just so ya'll are aware, this chapter gets a bit dark. It's still PG-13 though, don't worry. (All right Cyropi)?  
  
  
~Recap  
  
I ran until I go to the stairs of the Astronomy Tower. I didn't want to be sweaty for Ron. I carefully walked up the steps, anxious to see what awaited me. I would be the first one there of course, for Ron was still with Harry.   
  
When I got to the top of the stairs, I opened the door and gasped. "Oh my God."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I gasped at the sight that awaited me in the Tower. A figure was hunched over the window sill, looking out at the stars. The moonlight reflected off his pale, blonde hair and tiny portions of his green and sliver tie peeked up over his collar.   
  
"Draco," I whispered and he whipped around. He stared at me as I stared at him. His gray eyes were wide with shock, and his face was soaked with what said 'oh my God.'   
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked in a surprisingly calm voice.   
  
"What about you? I'm supposed to be meeting Ron here now," I said.  
  
"I got a letter from Pansy that told me to come here at ten," Draco said.  
  
"As did I," I replied, confused.  
  
"Who set this up?" he questioned.  
  
"I've got no idea," I answered truthfully.  
  
"Can we get out?" Draco asked and looked at the door.  
  
"Let me see," I said and tried turning the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge. I kept pulling at it, and putting spells on it, but nothing worked. "We're stuck."  
  
"Great. I'm stuck here with a mudblood who's IQ stretches far enough to get good grades. Can't get out of a locked room though, no. Doesn't think of petty things like that," Draco said harshly.  
  
"What did you say?" I asked, shocked.  
  
"I-I-I don't remember," he said, rubbing his head.  
  
"Humph," I tutted, and crossed my arms.   
  
"Honestly I don't. Something's come over me. Sometimes I feel like the curse is on me, but sometimes I feel completely normal. Like now," he said.  
  
"Great," I groaned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going to be stuck in here with you till who-knows-when listening to you bitch me out and you don't even mean it," I said in an unfortunate tone of voice.  
  
"So you believe me?" Draco asked, hope written all over his face.  
  
"Truthfully Draco, I don't know when not to. I don't know when to. I sincerely don't want to be here right now with you," I said and his eyes narrowed.   
  
"What do you mean by that?" he asked harshly.  
  
"I was looking forward to a nice snog with Ron, but now I have to be here listening to your feelings go haywire every other second," I said somewhat rudely.  
  
"You know Hermione, I'm fighting this for you. For you, do you hear me?" he shouted. "And we finally get a time alone, sometime when no one will bug us, and you're complaining about not being able to shag your best friend! Do you know how that makes me feel? Do you? Should I just give up and give in to Pansy? Is that what you want? because you know I can do it. But I'm not. I'm not Hermione. All this stress, everything...I'm being drained of all my energy for you!" he finished with a red face.   
  
"I'm-I'm sorry Draco," I said, realizing for the first time what my harsh words were. "You're right. I'm being unbelievably selfish and horrible. You're right about everything. I wasn't thinking," I said.  
  
"That," he accentuated, "is obvious."  
  
"Please. I'll try to be more inviting now. We might as well make the best of where we are, right?" I said, extending my hand to him.  
  
He hesitated, then took my hand. I turned away, expecting a surge of hateful words to come pouring from his mouth like last time.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked while laughing at me.   
  
"Say something to me," I instructed, gawking at our hands that held each other.  
  
"Hermione, you're the smartest witch in our year, but you can be very fickle when it comes to me," he said, smirking a bit.  
  
"Look," I said, pointing to our hands.  
  
"I see two hands holding each other. Is that so weird?" he asked, obviously very confused.  
  
"It is if they're ours. Remember last time? You went all Slytherin-ish on me when I touched you," I reminded him.  
  
"Oh yeah," he said. "Why can I hold you without saying horrible things?"  
"Your guess is as good as mine. Come here, closer to me," I told him and he wrapped his arms around me, bringing me into a warm hug.  
  
"Nothing," he said. "Absolutely nothing," he sounded amazed.  
  
"You do know what this means, don't you?" I said playfully.  
  
"Yeah, I'm getting better at fighting the curse," he said.  
  
"Not that you git," I joked. "Something else," I said and he still looked puzzled so I licked my lips and wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Oh no," he said and backed away.  
  
"What?" I sharply asked.  
  
"A few hours ago you were snogging Weasley. You like him now, you even admitted it," he said.  
  
"I didn't mean it! I swear, Draco," I pleaded. "I love you. You know that."  
  
"I do but are you really that loyal? I try my hardest to be with you, and since you're feeling snog-deprived you kiss Weasley? No way Hermione. I don't work that way," he said, shaking his head at me.  
  
"Draco! You know you're the only one for me," I told him.  
  
"I know I'm the only one for you. But are you really the one for me? Tell me, why would I want a girlfriend or wife who hooks up with other guys because I'm not around?" he inquired.  
  
"You love me," I told him.   
  
"Damn Hermione! Course I love you! I always have, even when I'm with Pansy. You make me wonder though, do you love me? Or are you just saying that? I don't know what's gotten into you, but I don't like it at all," he said.  
  
"I'm sorry," I whispered quietly.  
  
"Sorry doesn't cut it," he told me.  
  
"What do you want from me? What should I do? Cause I would do anything for you Draco. Anything. You want me to jump off a cliff? Fine, I'll do it. Just being with you like this is risking my life. Voldemort and your dad don't want us together. Why do you think you're under the Imperius Curse? If I was so full of myself, I would leave you, and that's something I never intend on doing. You hear me? Never. If you die, I'll be right with you. We'll be together our whole life. Right now...Draco...we're not going to have these teenager hormones in five years," I finished and his face was content.   
  
"I guess," he simply said.  
"What do you want? Name it and consider it done," I said and his lips turned upwards.  
  
"Lay off Weasley. No more pretend going out," said Draco.  
  
"We're doing it for you!" I exclaimed; maybe he didn't know that.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Our plan is to make Pansy jealous of me," I said happily.  
  
"Humph," Draco growled. "As if she already isn't."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" I carefully asked.  
  
"She's more jealous of you then any other person in this school. She loves me, Hermione," Draco said.  
"Ha! She probably just wants to get into your pants. Mind you, I bet she has," I added for flavor.  
  
"I won't deny it but she said it Hermione. She told me she loved me and I know it was sincere," he said.  
  
"You don't actually have pity on here, do you?" I spat.  
  
"Course not. She's making us hurt more than describable," he said. "But she does have feelings, believe me. She may not show it, but I've seen a side of her that no one else has," Draco informed me.  
  
"I don't believe it. You've been all cozy with her?" I said disgustedly.  
  
"Well, it's hard not to see different sides of someone when you're constantly under their control," he acidly replied.  
  
"Yeah," I said, and I could see Draco was disappointed.   
  
"Hermione, please. You know I love you," he paused, and closed his eyes, as if waiting for something.   
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm waiting for the Cruciatus Curse," he said, still squinting his eyes shut.   
  
"Right," I said and waited a second. "Draco? I don't think it's coming," I said.  
  
"That's really weird. I think something in her minds triggers her when I show emotion to someone other than her. She must be preoccupied or something," he said.  
  
"I know where she is," I groaned.  
  
"Where?" Draco asked.   
  
"With Ron," I said and moaned.  
  
"How do you know?" he asked.  
"I don't, but I think she set us up so she can be with Ron," I said.  
  
"What makes you think she likes Weasley?" he asked. "Everyone knows I'm the best-looking bloke in the whole school," he said and brought himself up proudly.  
  
"Evidently, everybody except Pansy. She has her eye on Ron, we've all noticed. I'm surprised you didn't, since you know so much about her and everything," I smirked.  
  
"So what if I didn't notice? I was thinking about you the whole time, not Weasley. No offense to Pansy, but she's got awful taste if she likes Weasley," he laughed, and I laughed right back. "See? I'm funny."  
  
"Oh Draco," I snickered. "I'm not laughing with you. I'm laughing at you," I said and he looked baffled.  
  
"What?" he asked dimly.  
  
"You said Pansy has bad taste. I believe it is you that she loves, is it not?" I said, and laughed at the expression on his face.  
  
"Hey! I didn't mean me," he said.  
"I know you didn't, it's just really funny," I told him.  
  
"Shut up!" he said.  
  
"Make me," I taunted.  
  
"OK," he said and took my face in his hand. I stopped laughing, and looked into his eyes. Those eyes that amazed me. They now displayed love, tenderness, amity, and not one trace of malice or hate.   
  
He brought his face down so it was inches from mine. "Are you sure?" I said.  
  
"I love you," he said and kissed me full force. I quickly became entranced by his lips on mine. I had forgotten how his kiss tasted, the way he kissed. My mind was wiped blank, and a new slate was replaced; one that was recording how I was feeling now. Everything felt new to me.   
  
His arms wrapped protectively around my waist, and mine were on the back of his neck. After a few minutes, his hands started to wander. They wandered under my robes, and in my hair. He undid the clasp on my robes and threw them aside.   
  
"Now that's not fair," I whispered, and took his robes off, revealing muggle clothing.  
  
"Now it is," he said, and kept kissing me. We walked over to the couch, and sat down. He gently pushed me down so he was on top of me. Our kissing was getting more intense because we had been deprived of each other for so long.   
  
Abruptly, he got off me and shouted, "I WON'T!"   
  
"Draco?" I gasped for air.  
  
"Run," he said, and ran to the door. He broke it, sending shards of wood everywhere. When I just sat there, staring at him in shock, he hollered, "RUN!" as he raced out the door frame.   
  
I didn't even think, I just got up and ran after Draco. He kept turning down different corridors, and quickly turning around. "Dr-Draco. Where are we going?" I yelled to him.  
  
"Away. Don't ask questions; just follow me," he said, hardly panting at all whereas I was fighting to stay upright.   
  
We kept running until I ran into a very solid figure. "Oomph," I said as my face squashed against their back.  
  
"Shh," said Draco, for he had stopped, and it was him I ran into.  
  
"What?" I whispered softly.  
  
"Hermione! Shut it," he said quietly.  
  
"Fine," I said under my breath.  
  
After a minute or two, Draco spoke. "Do you hear it?"  
  
"Hear what?" I replied.  
  
"Good," he said and just as I opened my mouth to ask him what he meant, he explained it. "That means there's no one here," he said cleverly.  
  
"Oh right. And who might we not want to be here?" I asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.  
  
"Pansy."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She and Ron stopped doing whatever it was they were doing, and she was telling me what to do. I threw off the curse completely when I broke off from you. In her head I yelled, 'I won't!' so she knows the curse isn't affecting me. She's bound to tell someone and come look for me. That's why I told you to run," he said, and when I still looked confused, he continued. "She's on her way to the Astronomy Tower, because that's where she expects us to be," he said and I nodded because I finally understood.  
  
"So can she find you here?" I asked her.  
  
"Maybe. She might've had some weird, illegal way of tapping into my mind," Draco said and trembled. "Scary thought, that is. Having someone tap in your mind when you don't know? Mind you, having that person be one of your enemies is even worse!"   
  
"Must be," I said, thinking hard. Pansy wasn't smart enough to have done this all on her own. She must've had help from someone, a teacher. "Draco, who's Pansy's favorite teacher?" I asked him.  
  
"Er...I'm not sure. We can rule out McGonagall, Hagrid, and Lupin though," he said.  
  
"So that leaves Snape, Sprout, Trelawny, and Flitwick. What extra courses does she take?" I said.  
  
"Just the one. I think we can rule exclude Flitwick and Sprout because she doesn't care about hem either way," Draco told me. "So it's either Trelawny or Snape."  
  
"Snape," I said at once.  
  
"Now why this prejudice against Snape?" Draco joked. "I thought you loved him."  
"Very funny, but now is not the time for jokes. Besides, it's common knowledge that Snape is into the Dark Arts," I said.  
  
"And...? He's into Dark Arts, or was into Dark Arts. What's the big deal?" he asked, genuinely confused.  
  
"Pansy must've had help with her little get-Draco method. It either came from her parents, a professor, another adult, or a combination of them," I said and Draco nodded.  
  
"I get it. Look Hermione, it's gotta be Trelawny. I'm Snape's favorite right?"  
  
"Right," I said hesitantly. Where was he going with this?  
  
"And Snape wants what's best for me, right?"  
  
"Right..."  
  
"And he knew I was happy with you," he said nodding his head as if giving me a clue. "C'mon, do the math."  
  
"Oh!" I cried. "So if it isn't Snape, then who is it?"  
  
"Trelawny or someone outside the school. Or Dumbledore," Draco added after an afterthought.  
  
"Yeah because we all know how Dumbledore cares for every student and enforces inter-house relationships more than anyone," I said sarcastically.   
  
"You never know," Draco said. "People can surprise you," he said and pointed at himself.  
  
"I guess, but you'll have a job convincing me it was Dumbledore," I said.  
  
"I don't believe it was Dumbledore, but I was just making a point. Don't judge anyone so quickly," he said wisely.  
  
"OK, so we have Trelawny," I pondered. Why would Trelawny help Pansy? She didn't have any motives...did she?  
  
"It's Trelawny," Draco suddenly said.  
  
"What makes you think that?" I said.  
  
"Shh...listen and then run," he stopped and silenced me. I could hear chains and bangles in the distance, and saw the gleam of silver coming down the corridor.  
  
"Go," he calmly said, and started walking really fast down the hall. He then pressed himself up against a wall, and quietly snuck down the hall. I followed hastily, though my breathing was very loud. I put my hand up to my mouth to quiet myself, but that only made me breath louder. I heard someone in heels running along the corridor that sounded like daggers piercing wood.   
  
"Draco?" I whispered in my quietest voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shouldn't we run?" I said. If Trelawny was running towards us, why were just creeping slowly?  
  
"Probably but I'm hoping we'll blend in with the wall and she'll run right past us," he said.  
  
"OK, so should I stop moving?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. Be still," he said. I stopped moving completely as I heard the heels coming closer. As the footsteps neared, I tensed up.   
  
'OK Mione. Calm down. Draco's very smart, he wouldn't put you in danger...would he?' I thought. What if Draco was still under Pansy's control, and she was making him do this? 'You're an idiot Hermione,' my mind said. 'You're looking for excuses. You know he loves you, and he's telling the truth,' a small voice in the back of my head said. I listened to it, of course.   
  
"Oh where are you children? You can't hide from me, my inner eye views you," Trelawny taunted as she came down the hall.   
  
'She has no inner eye, she has no inner eye, she has no inner eye,' I chanted to myself. 'Old fraud, old fraud, old fraud,' I repeated when she walked right between where Draco and I were standing and stopped. 'Oh no,' I thought.   
  
"Come to me children. I will help you face your fears. With me, you can rule the school," Trelawny said. It was obvious she was running out of things to say.  
  
"Humph," Draco snorted, but very quietly. I shot him a look, and he said, "but everyone already knows I rule the school," and smiled mischievously.  
  
I rolled my eyes at Draco, and put a finger to my lips, advising him to be quiet. He licked his lips as if I had been proposing something suggestive. "Shh," I said, and another voice spoke.  
  
"They're around here somewhere Professor," said Pansy in nothing more than a whisper, but her voice was still shrill.   
  
"Move,' Draco mouthed to me, and I watched him slide along the wall before disappearing. I slid after him, and found he had disappeared into a room which he pulled me into.   
  
"What's going on?" I said.  
  
"They would've found us in a second if we had stayed put," Draco said and I agreed.   
  
"But wouldn't they have heard us move?"  
  
"Not if they were conversing and trying to lure us out of our positions," said Draco.  
  
"Yeah," I simply said.  
  
"Don't talk anymore," he said. "I know they're around here somewhere. I think Pansy's as blind as a bat. Trelawny too. I mean, I thought for sure we were done for. We're really lucky we got off the hook," Draco said and I nodded my head.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you," said Pansy's slippery voice as Draco and I were grabbed and had a hand cover our mouths. I tried to scream, but the grip on me was too strong. I looked wildly around for Draco, and saw that he was being held by Pansy. I vaguely wondered who was holding me, for their hands were bigger than Trelawny's. Who ever it was, they had a strong grip. One hand was over my mouth, and the other was wrapped around my stomach, preventing me from running and breaking away. Draco was being held the same way.   
  
"Draco!" I tried to yell, but it only came out as a muffled cry. Tears were threatening to fall from my eyes as we were being led up and down corridors and stairs. I finally let them fall, seeing no reason not too.   
  
"Bye!" Pansy yelled to my assailant who didn't reply. "See you when your little mudblood toy here is dead!" she said and I gasped. I looked over at her and she turned down a corridor, bringing Draco with her.  
  
'Dead?' I thought. 'Toy?' I thought long and hard. 'Oh my God,' I concluded. 'I'm going to be raped. I'm going to die!' That thought haunted me until we got to where ever we were going.   
  
He (I assumed) took his hand off my mouth to open the door. "Where are we go--" I started, but was cut off when he squeezed his arm against my stomach. "Ouch!" I exclaimed, but he made no notice. He covered my mouth again when we entered the room, and I bit down on it. Hard.   
  
"Damn! You little--" he said, massaging his hand with the other one. I looked at this as a chance to get away. Without so much as I glance back, I broke into a run towards the door, but I didn't make it all the way.   
  
"Let go of me!" I struggled.   
  
"You're going to pay for that mudblood," he said, and threw me onto the floor where I fell into a crumpled heap. I looked up, tears blurring my vision, and saw Blaise Zabani towering over me.   
  
"Please don't hurt me," I pleaded. "Please!" I added seeing the nonchalant expression on his face.  
  
"But that's the best part," he said, and roughly grabbed my arm. He tried to pick me up, but I just distributed my weight to the floor. "You better cooperate, or else this will be a lot worse," he said.  
  
"If I have to," I scoffed. I had a new plan, for when I fell on the floor, I felt my wand poke the my side. I got up, thought reluctantly, and stood there, swaying from side to side a bit.  
  
"This is going to be fun," Blaise said, and seized my forearms, and pushed me up against the wall. He kissed me, though very hard and coarse. I pretended to fight, so he wouldn't get suspicious.   
  
"No," I said in between breaths. "Please don't. Get off," I said, pushing him off me, and watching him fall back.   
  
Blaise stumbled, then regained composure. "I wouldn't have done that if I were you," he threatened, and ran at me, but I moved out of the way in time for him to fall on his face. I had backed myself up against a wall, and my face was set. "OK, you want to play hard-to-get? Let me show you who has the power here," he said, and took out his wand.   
  
My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "You-you wouldn't," I stuttered.  
  
"Wouldn't what?" he said, now twirling his wand between his fingers.   
  
"You wouldn't ki-ki-kill me?" I uttered.   
  
Blaise laughed a mocking, deep, and very evil laugh. "Of course not. That will land me in Azkaban," he said, then got more serious. "What I'm going to bring about going to hurt more, and leave more of a mark. A mark deep beneath the skin," he said, and I lightly lifted up my sleeve and saw five blossoming bruises.   
  
"What are going to do then?" I said in a somewhat confident voice. I didn't want him to think I was scared of him. Although I had my wand, he was watching my every move so I couldn't take it out, or even make a move to take it out. I would have to let him hurt me, get him distracted, curse him, and leave. That was my brilliant plan.  
  
"You'll see," he said, and pointed his wand at me chest. "Crucio," he whispered, and a wave of pain washed over me. No, not a wave, it was a tsunami. It felt as though every bone in my body were on fire, and my head was about to slice in half. I felt myself hit the floor with a thud, and that added to the pain. My skin felt as though it was being pierced with thousands of knives, all over my body. I wanted to black out...lose consciousness...die...  
  
Then it was gone. I lay limply on the floor, my breathing coming in short, rapid breaths. "Not pleasant, eh Granger? That needn't have happened, you know that. You've got to know who's boss. In case we're not clear, it's me. Now get up off that floor, and sit on the bed," he said and when I didn't move, he yelled, "NOW!"  
  
"I-I-I can't," I said.  
  
"What do you mean you can't? Are you paralyzed? Is the wittle pain too much for mudbwood Granger to handle?" he flouted.  
  
"No," my pride said, and I tried getting up. The pain was still there, but I tried my best. I stood up straight, and almost fell over. I was swaying from side-to-side and when I nearly fell to the ground, Blaise came over and picked me up. "Wha-what are you doing?" I asked in a dazed voice.  
  
"Holding you so you don't faint," he answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Why are so persistent? I don't think you want to know," said Blaise.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well if you must know, Pansy promised me that if I got rid of you, I could do what I wanted. I think you know what I want," he said, tracing his finger along my thigh. I didn't have enough energy in me to stop him, so there was nothing I could do.  
  
"Put me down," I ordered.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Do it!" I yelled.  
  
"If you say so," he said and dropped me on the bed.   
  
"Oof," I said.  
  
"Now, in five minutes, you better be ready to do what I say or else I'll perform the Cruciatus Curse on you again," he said and I nodded. There was nothing else I could do. He turned around, and sat in a chair, his back to me. He was bent over something, writing with a quill.   
  
'Do it now,' my mind said. 'Curse him now,' it persisted, but I couldn't. I could barely lift an arm, let alone out so much energy into a curse.   
  
Five dreaded minutes later, he pushed the chair out and sat up. "I've been waiting for this part," he said. "Get up and stand against that wall," he pointed to the far wall.   
  
Reluctantly and sourly, I got up and walked over to the wall. I slouched my shoulders and said, "Now what?"  
  
"Now, you'll do what I say. No matter what. You can resist a little, I love a good fight during rape," he said and licked his lips.  
  
He walked over to me, and started kissing my neck, but with much difficulty because I still had on my cloak. He delightfully took it off, and unknowingly threw my wand to the floor with it. 'Shit,' I mentally cursed,. 'Now how am I going to get my wand when it comes time?' I thought, but with much difficulty owing to the fact that Blaise was nearly choking me, I was so close to him and the wall. I really wanted to resist him, but I didn't want to make him happy, so for the time being I just stood still.   
  
His mouth eventually found mine, and he kissed me before taking his lips off mine. "Kiss me back," he instructed. "And take off my cloak." I groaned because I really didn't want to, but Blaise thought it was because of him. "That's more like it," he said. Disgustedly, I kissed Blaise, but held back a little. He took off my sweater and threw it down next to the two cloaks.   
  
Now all I had on was a low-cut tank top that Lavender had given me for Christmas last year. I shivered, and Blaise chuckled. "Cold eh? What do you say we get under the covers," and before I could respond, he had lifted me up and thrown me on the bed. His face resembled a hungry tiger who had just found his prey. Mine resembled the very frightened prey.  
  
"You won't hurt me, will you?" I asked him. That was the only thing I was afraid of.   
  
"Not like I already have," he answered, and I shivered again. 'Think of Draco,' I told myself.   
  
"OK, do what you came to do," I told him, and he smirked.  
  
"I don't think those pants look good on you," he said and pounced on me. "I can fix that," he said and took them off. He climbed over me, leaving me sitting at the edge of the bed.   
  
"What are you doing?" I asked him.  
  
"Getting comfortable," he said. "Now come on, and give me a little sugar," he said and held his arms out to me.   
  
"I don't think so," I said. I took his arms and twisted them all the way around.   
  
"What'd you do that for?" he yelled, and examined his very red arm.   
  
"You'll see," I said, and jumped off the bed and raced to my cloak. I felt a white hot flash past me and lift me hair. Blaise had missed. By the time he had scrambled to his feet and walked over to me, I had my wand but Blaise didn't know that.   
  
"Bed isn't warm enough eh? Need to get in our cloak, don't we Granger? Another bonus, the cloak is more covering. Well, I'll tell you something," he said, and stood over me, pointing his wand at my heart. "You're not going anywhere. "Imperius," he said and I felt a wonderful floating sensation. "Get on the bed," his voice said, though from far away.  
  
I got up and walked over to the bed and sat on it. "Take off you're cloak," he instructed next. I started to take it off, then stopped.  
  
'Why?' the voice in the back of me head said. 'It'll only get you in more trouble,' it said.   
  
"Take it off," Blaise said.   
  
'No, no thanks. Don't think I will,' my mind answered.   
  
"I said take it off!" Blaise shouted.  
  
"I WON'T!" I yelled, and grabbed my wand and pointed it at Blaise. The floating sensation was gone.   
  
"You want to play hard? Then you get what you want!" he said and shouted "Crucio!" at the same I yelled "Stupefy!"  
  
Our curses ricocheted off each other, and bounced of the walls. I immediately ducked, but Blaise wasn't quick enough. His curse hit him right in the chest and he fell down to the floor, writhing and flailing his arms around. My curse was still recoiling off the walls, and I was staying as low as possible, ignoring Blaise's shrieks of pain. My curse eventually hit Blaise, and he fell silent and motionless.  
  
"Serves you right," I said to the immobile person who now had the lower-hand. I walked past him and out the door, anxious to see where I was. When I exited, and a familiar wave of cold washed over me. I looked at my surroundings, and saw the damp, cold, stony walls that enclosed the dungeons. I walked around and around until I came to Snape's room and private store. Being my curious self, I tried to open the door to see if it was locked and it wasn't.   
  
I entered, looking for something that would help me get to Draco faster. Parchments were scattered all over his desk, and jars of unpleasant-looking things sat on shelves. I opened the drawers in Snape's desk and saw a clear, glass vial. I picked it up and examined it closely. "Veritaserum," I hushed, and clutched it in my hand before running out the door.   
  
"Where is it, where is it?" I muttered to myself, running back and forth. I pressed my ear against the wall, and knocked, listening for a hollow sound. After 15 minutes of this, I came to a hollow spot. "I hope this is it," I said and looked nervously around for anyone in the corridor. I knocked harder this time, but nothing happened. "Er...Slytherin's rule?" I tried but the stone wall stayed put. "Um...Gryffindor's suck? Pureblood? Get rid of all mudbloods?" I attempted again. "What could it be?" I yelled. "Pansy is the more beautiful person in the world and Draco is hers!" I shouted, out of ideas, and much to my surprise, the wall turned liquid like, and a small hole developed in the center. It kept getting wider and wider, until it was big enough for me to climb through, and see my cloak on the ground, along with Blaise.   
  
"This is going to be fun," I said, and tipped the Veritaserum into Blaise's mouth. "Ennervate," I said and he sat up and looked at me, his body alarmingly stiff and rigid. "Um, can you here me?" I asked.  
  
"Yes," he answered.  
  
"Great. What's your name, what house are you in, and who do you hate?" I asked, just to make sure the Veritaserum worked.   
  
"Blaise Zabani. Slytherin. Whoever Pansy hates," he said.  
  
"OK, where did Pansy take Draco?" I asked, finally getting to the point.  
  
"His private room," he answered simply.  
  
"What did she tell you to do tonight?" I asked.  
  
"Help her get rid of the mudblood while she does what she wants with Draco," said Blaise.  
  
"What she say to do with the girl?" I asked.  
  
"Anything I want," he said and a sardonic smile came over his face. I felt as though my dinner was going to travel the wrong way.   
  
"What does Pansy want with Draco?"  
  
"She loves him and she wants him for herself. She wanted me to kill you, but I don't want to go to Azkaban so I told her no," he said.  
  
"Who's helping you manipulate Draco?"  
  
"Trelawny, my parents, and Pansy's parents. Lucius and You-Know-Who are too, of course," Blaise said.  
  
"So it's more than Pansy and Draco's relationship," I concluded.  
  
"Oh yes, much more," said Blaise.  
  
"Tell me about it," I ordered.  
  
"Lucius and You-Know-Who hate the mudblood who killed Draco's evil spirit. They want her dead. Draco's turned too soft and he needs to be taught a lesson. He was born to serve the Dark Lord, and that's exactly what he's going to do. Nobody can stop the Dark Lord. He's here right now with Draco. Lucius and he are in Draco's room with Pansy. Draco is going through a lot of pain right now. If he refuses the Dark Lord, he will be killed, or be branded anyway," Blaise said with that malicious smile still on his face.   
  
"Branded how?"  
  
"The Dark Mark," Blaise said.  
  
"Do you have it?"  
  
"Me?" he laughed cruelly. "I wasn't made in the Dark Lord's image. I'm not ready to serve him fully yet. I can't dedicate myself to him. Draco can. He has the will too, but he just won't. Draco is a reflection of the Dark Lord himself, and he was supposed to be serving him years a go. But then he met the mudblood, and fell in love with her. Draco doesn't know how lucky he could've had it. Pansy, the Dark Mark, ah...that's my dream," Blaise said, and I was disgusted.   
  
"How do I get to Draco's room from here?" I asked. "Lead me there."  
  
"OK," he said and got up, still barely bending a knee. He left, not caring whether or not I was behind him. I ran to catch up to him, and he kept walking along the corridors.   
  
"What were you planning to do with the girl tonight?" I carefully asked.  
  
"A teenage boy's dream. She was going to raped, left with Blaise Zabani's mark. Yes, that's right. She would've had my heir," Blaise said with a sick, twisted smile on his face.   
  
"Oh," I said in a very high voice that didn't sound like my own. I looked at my hands and they were pale and unsteady.   
  
"We're here," Blaise said and I turned to face a familiar picture of Salazar Slytherin.   
  
"Open in," I told him.  
  
"I don't know the password," he said and shrugged.  
  
"Figure it out," I said and listened to him shout different things at the picture. He finally got the right password, but I had no idea what it was because I had been zoning out.   
  
"Tell me what's going on in there. Tell them you killed the mudblood, and you thought you'd just tell them that," I said to him and he quietly walked in. Five minutes later he came out. "What's going on? Is Draco alive? Is You-Know Here there? What'd they say about you killing m--the girl?" I bombarded him with questions.  
  
"Draco's tied up to a chair, Pansy's looking beautiful sitting on the couch, Lucius is pacing, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is standing over Draco. Draco's obviously alive. Yes, You-Know-Who is there. They said 'Good, now go and leave us be,' or rather shouted it. Then I ran," Blaise said.  
  
"OK, I'm done with you," I said. He sat down, leaning against the wall, and I bound him with ropes.   
  
"What'd you do that for?" he yelled.  
  
"If you didn't like that, you'll hate this," I said and whispered a useful little spell I had learned a while ago. He was jerked up against the wall, and he couldn't move. It was as if invisible hands had pulled him up and forced him to stand face-to-face with the wall except his back was on the wall.  
  
"You little b--," he started but stopped when he looked down at nothing. I had made the ropes invisible so no passing would know what was going on. Although I highly doubted anyone would be roaming the corridors at midnight. He would look really absurd to anyone passing by. I put a magnetic curse on his hands so that they were attracted to a certain place. That certain place happened to be the place where he would leas want his hands to be. "I'll kill you," he said when he looked down and saw that his hands had settled themselves on his 'happy place.'  
  
"No you won't," I taunted. The Veritaserum had evidently finished working, because he already admitted that he wouldn't kill me. He was well aware of what was going on now, as opposed to when he was under the truth potion.   
  
"Don't provoke me," he threatened.   
  
"Oh what are you going to do? Stick your tongue out at me? That's a fat lot of suffering on my part," I mocked.  
"You'll see. You just wait Granger. You're going down," he said in a menacing tone.  
  
"Oh look at me, I'm terrified," I said. "I'm outta here."  
  
"I'll scream," he said.  
I took out my wand and pointed it at him. "Mutentious," I said. "Now you won't," I said and smirked. He was completely voiceless now. He gave a murderous glare, and I smiled sweetly at him. "See ya."   
I raced to the Gryffindor Tower, and had to stop for a breath when I got to the door. I said the password, and clambered up to Harry's dorm. "Where is it?" I muttered, shuffling through his trunk. "A ha!" I said and took out the silvery, glossy cloak that Harry had inherited from his father.   
  
I quietly tip-toed past Blaise and opened the door to Draco's room. The sight that awaited me was shocking. Despite the fact that no one could see me, I saw them. Pansy had a mournful look on her face, and was staring at something and Lucius was gaping at the same thing, his face pale and white. I turned to see what they were gawking at, and I gasped in alarm. Draco's head hung limply onto his chest, and his eyes were closed. He didn't look like he was breathing, but I was standing too far away to tell. I closed my eyes as the tears came pouring down my face. I wanted to run out to Draco and hold him but common sense told me to stay put.   
  
I hadn't seen Voldemort yet, and when I turned to look for him, I didn't have to look far. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" said his slippery voice, and I looked up and saw his red eyes staring into my own.   
  
I had let my cloak slip off my head.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N- Do you like that cliffie? Ooooh surprising. Is Draco dead? Only I know. Wouldn't surprise me though...  
  
Much thanks...  
  
PyScHoJo- Yes it was Draco! Draco and Hermione are just so cute, I agree.   
  
SXYDNCRGRLIE2005- Thank you so much! You don't have to back and review every chapter. That doesn't seem necessary. But if you want...hehe. Thanks for all the compliments!  
  
Cyropi- Yes, it took me a bit too long to update, I admit. And I'll not not to take so long anymore. (Hmm...deja vu...) Your life is a soap opera. Everyone's is. At least in the story! Tee hee. You're not in love w/Dennis. (DENIAL!) Hermione and Ron kissed. They were bad. But everything's OK in this chapter. Well, besides the fact that Draco might be dead. That could be a bit of a problem in the coming chapters. But you know, this story is getting mighty long...and I have another story to tend to. Maybe I'll just kill Draco off. Me? Run amok in Hogwarts with Love Potions? Never...*guiltily looks around and runs off singing Love Potion #9* I can't believe F+I is over! It was incredible! Seriously. I'm sorry my review was a bit pathetic, but you know me and my Draco. Well, I've just been waiting since Augest for CC's story to be updated. A million times sorry!  
  
AlyBaby- Thanks! Yes, it was Draco. Three cheers for Draco!  
  
CrazyCat- Were you right? Did you guess that she sees Draco? 10 points to you if you did!  
  
debbie- Thank you! Compliments always keep me going! 


	25. Coming Out of Darkness

Disc- It's all JK's. Everything. Do you think I'd be writing fanfiction if I owned Harry Potter? (Yes...) And no, unfortunately not, I'm not earning any money from this. (Darn...I'm broke too...)  
  
A/N-Yes, I'm finally back, on the internet for the first time in a month and I'm so sorry about that. I'll try to be a bit quicker next time, but I'm so busy it's crazy. Sorry and hope this was worth the wait!  
  
~Recap  
  
I hadn't seen Voldemort yet, and when I turned to look for him, I didn't have to look far. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" said his slippery voice, and I looked up and saw his red eyes staring into my own.   
  
I had let my cloak slip off my head.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I was speechless; it seemed as if my voice had left my body and gone elsewhere. 'How could you have been so stupid?' I mentally cursed myself. Voldemort's cold voice reverberated in my mind, haunting my reply and preventing me from speaking.   
  
"I asked you a question, mudblood. Answer me when I talk to you," Voldemort said in a menacing tone and took a step towards me, making me reflexively move back.   
  
My voice was still gone. My breaths were rapid and weak, and beads of sweat were forming on my head. I looked over at Draco, but he was still lifeless. "Draco," I whimpered.   
  
"Oh? You see your little boyfriend over here? He is alive," Voldemort told me and I couldn't help but let a small smile creep on my face, a smile that faded when red eyes bore upon my skin. He was so frightening; it took my breath away.   
  
"You didn't let me finish," he said and his lips curled into a horrible silence when my face paled. "He is alive, but not for long," he said and I closed my eyes. Not for long? Draco was my world, my everything, I could see myself marrying him as soon as we both graduated. Life without my Draco was unimaginable, and I certainly didn't want to try to imagine it.   
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"If you don't do what exactly what I say, he will die," Voldemort threatened and pointed his wand at Draco's heart. Voldemort's scabby, coarse fingers curled around his wand like vines twisting up and down a building.   
  
"What do you want?" I bravely asked. I would risk my life for Draco, surely Voldemort knew this. Draco was everything in the world to me.   
  
"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Pansy interrupted, causing Voldemort to redden in the face. He obviously wasn't used to interruptions, and this one made him exceptionally angry. He was in the middle of his melodramatic speech about life or death, and then comes a shameless sixteen year old corrupting it.   
  
"Ah yes, tell me about that Miss Granger," Lucius said. "Mr. Zabani seems to be under the impression that he killed you. He, apparently, is very wrong. Why does he think he killed you?" Lucius' stare was cold and murderous; he knew I was the reason we were here, even if Voldemort didn't make that clear.   
  
"I-I don't know. Maybe he was drugged," I said, which was first thing that came to mind because I wasn't about to tell them the truth. I would surely be executed for the truth.   
  
"Well, that is of no importance now," Voldemort waved the subject aside, having had enough of the talk. "Mudblood, I'll make this death quick and painless, don't worry," he perilously said. His expression cast an unearthly shadow over Draco, a shadow of darkness which only the brightest light would destroy. I watched Draco's immobile body, the wisps of silver-blonde hair that fell lightly onto his forehead, and his pale hands which had held me so many times before.   
  
"Please don't kill him, I'll do anything!" I pleaded, falling to my knees from having been so overcome with emotion. "Anything."   
  
"I wasn't talking about him," he said as my eyes widened. Voldemort's long, old and used wand was raised and pointed at my chest. I looked ahead of me, and Voldemort's thin mouth was directly inline with mine. I could feel his flaming breath on my face, and it scorched my cheek. I reached up and felt my inflamed skin, which was red with animosity.   
  
"No no no," I pleaded, collapsing into a heap. The next few minutes passed, and nothing was said. I looked at my surroundings, the last things I was ever going see. 'Eyes, look their last,' I thought, quoting the muggle play, "Romeo and Juliet." Draco's room was furnished with all silver and green furniture and adornings. Pansy was sitting on the couch, staring into my eyes with horror all over her face. She looked as if she hadn't actually expected me to be killed. Lucius was still pacing, twirling his finger around his goatee. He took nervous yet proud steps and kept his head down. A short person in a black cloak who I hadn't noticed before was guarding Draco. He lifted his head to look at me as though he could feel my gaze. When his hood fell back, I gasped, than cursed myself. "I should've known," I muttered so silently that even Voldemort didn't hear my speak. And Voldemort. Voldemort had moved so that he was across the room from me, his wand still pointed right at the middle of my chest.   
  
Draco was the last thing I looked at before Voldemort spoke. Draco's pale, blonde hair fell in wisps around his contrasting pale face. His eyes were closed, something that really struck me. If I had one second to live, which, ironically, I did, all I wanted was to look into his eyes one more time. His hands were in his lap, clenched tightly. He had a murderous look on his face, and I felt as though he was telling me off for being so stupid. "Fight back," I heard his soul speak. "You have a wand, you can do it. I believe you. I trust you," and his voice faded away. Hearing his voice one more time gave me the strength I had been missing, and the strength replaced the fear of which I felt no more.   
  
I curled my head under my body and reposed into a fetal position so I could get my wand without suspicion. Yes, I was outnumbered, but I was going to die anyway. Might as well go down fighting for my life. For Draco's life. I had my wand safely in my hand when I spoke again and an agonizing voice. "Please don't. I'll do anything," I begged.   
  
"I know you will. You told me that already. But there's nothing I want from you," Voldemort said, and I could tell he wasn't so sure of that himself.   
  
"Nothing?" I questioned and looked up with a pathetic look on my face. Yes, being seductive was an absolute last attempt, but it was worth a try. Besides, he was a man, and no matter how evil he was, men have hormones.   
  
Voldemort smiled, well, more like smirked, and lowered his wand. "I think I'll be able to postpone your death for a little while," he smiled. "But you will do what I say. You will listen," he commanded.  
  
"Yes sir," I said quietly, but inside I was smiling. He may have the most disgusting things planned for me, but his sick desires bought me time.   
  
"You will sit on the couch and watch me torture Mr. Malfoy," he said and I took a deep breath before getting up and sitting next to Pansy who instinctively moved away from me. It was as if she was scared of me.   
  
"Now watch the master," he said and raised his wand, jerking Draco's head up with him. Draco's eyes opened, and they darted around prior to viewing me. His eyes widened when he saw my sitting on the couch, watching him.   
  
"I love you," I mouthed so nobody could here and he acknowledged it with a nod. Seeing Draco alive one more time gave me the energy to perform the curses I needed to administer in order to escape alive.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy," Voldemort said, and I pointed the tip of my wand at Pansy. I whispered a spell, and in a split second, her head fell back on the couch and all her limbs relaxed. I heaved a deep breath, and took my aim once again.   
  
"One down, three to go," I murmured. Lucius' back was to me so he was my next prey. Within a second, he was face-down on the floor, and no one was any the wiser. I had combined the silence spell with Stupefy so nobody could tell anything had happened. I smirked at my cleverness, then got ready for my third curse.   
  
Wormtail was the person in the black cloak whom my eyes had slid over at first and he was eyeing me, so I sarcastically smiled at him and he turned away. "Idiot," I muttered. Since Wormtail was well aware of my presence and was eyeing me closely, I had to refrain from hexing him. Voldemort was still standing over Draco, pulling his head up and down as if Draco was his puppet and Voldemort was the puppeteer. It made me sick to my stomach, and I couldn't stand watching it.   
  
"You," Voldemort suddenly said and I jumped in surprise. I looked at him, expecting him to finish his sentence. "Come here," he motioned for me to come with his long, scaly finger.   
  
I gulped, expecting the worse, then reluctantly got up. Voldemort luckily didn't see Lucius, and he figured Pansy fell asleep. Voldemort grabbed me by my hair when I was within his grasp, and Draco flinched and shut his eyes tightly. The ropes binding him to the chair were cutting into his skin and it felt as if I could see the bright red streaks coiling around his arm. My wand was under my robes, so I couldn't get it.   
  
"What do you see?" he asked. I didn't answer him, but rather looked at him, bewildered. "I said," he inhaled, "tell me what you see." I decided to play dumb, just to stall time. Time is death anyway.   
  
"I see Draco," I answered and Voldemort's nostrils flared.   
  
"What about Draco?" he said.  
  
"He's tied up and those ropes are penetrating his skin," I told Voldemort and Draco closed his eyes tightly again. He shook his head, as if telling me that was the wrong thing to say, but I still ignored him.   
  
"I am aware of that. Should I make them tighter? Will that get a straight answer out of you, mudblood?" he threatened, and I decided to tell him what he wanted to hear. He was very intimidating, and not someone to mess with.   
  
"I see Draco tied up because he disobeyed you. The tight ropes are a punishment. I see you, very powerful and strong," I gave compliments and Voldemort's horrible smile broadened. I was satisfying him already, and I hadn't even been close enough to have to touch his repulsive skin.   
  
"Yes, yes that is true. Very good. What do you see about yourself?" he asked, hoping that I would say the right answer so he wouldn't have to kill me.   
  
"I am no match for you," I lied. "You have all power over me and Hogwarts," I said reluctantly. It pained me so much to say it, but I felt I had to. Otherwise, Voldemort would see right through me.  
  
"Smart little one, aren't you. Lucius was correct in telling me that you were very intelligent," at that he turned around to face Lucius, and found him lying on the ground. That had given me time to whip out my wand, and hold it in my sleeve so Voldemort couldn't see it. Voldemort's face turned red, contorted with fury. "How did this happen?" he asked Wormtail.  
  
When his back was turned, I whispered to Draco, still facing Voldemort's back. "Draco," I hissed quietly, trying to move my lips as little as possible. "Where's your wand?"   
  
"He has it," he said, nodding at Wormtail who was looking at Voldemort with terror on his face.   
  
Voldemort towered over Wormtail so there was hardly any light between their bodies. "Accio wand," I whispered, and Draco and Wormtail wands came zooming towards me. I caught them, and threw Draco's to him. I unbound him, but made it look as though he was still tied up though he could move anywhere and get up. "Don't move," I told him when he tried to get up.  
  
"Idiot boy!" Voldemort yelled and hit Wormtail upside the head. Wormtail fell to the ground from the force of the blow. He clutched his head, whimpering and sobbing.   
  
"Sorry, so sorry my Lord. I will keep better watch from now on," he apologized between wails.   
  
"I hope so," Voldemort said and turned back to me and Draco. "Now, where were we?" he asked, an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"I believe you were telling me how smart I was," I replied. "Then you found Lucius on the ground."  
  
"Right. Do you know how Lucius got like that?" Voldemort asked. I hoped he didn't suspect me.  
  
"Actually, I do," I said with a slight smile on my face. "You see Pansy? Her and Lucius got into a duel and knocked each other unconscious," I fibbed, and prayed Voldemort would believe me.   
"Why would they do that?" Voldemort questioned forcefully, staring into my eyes, as if trying to analyze me.  
  
"Um..." I cast my mind around. "Pansy was mad that Draco was being hurt and she blamed Lucius. He challenged her to a duel and it was all very quick," I told him, hoping he would believe me.   
  
"And you don't have a wand," Voldemort stated.  
  
"Oh no. Blaise took it and hid it somewhere in his room. I couldn't find it," I said, gulping.   
  
"Let's just check then, shall we?" Voldemort said and raised his wand.  
  
"I don't think that's necessary," I said in an unusually high and strained voice, and glanced at Draco, giving him the cue of distraction.   
  
He got the message, and abruptly hexed Wormtail, who had red boils spring up all over his face. Voldemort spun around, and stared at Wormtail. I took out my two wands, and Draco stood up, holding his out in front of him. "Accio wand!" he shouted and Voldemort's wand soared into Draco's outstretched hand. Voldemort whipped around, his nostrils flared and his eyes closed into slits of red.   
  
"Stupefy!" I shouted and hoped it had hit Voldemort. It did, but did nothing; Voldemort was too powerful for such a petty spell.   
  
"Only dark spells work on him," Draco informed me.   
  
"I can't do any," I said in a panicked voice.  
  
"Stand back," he instructed and rolled up his sleeves. "Sciotto!" Draco shouted and Voldemort was hurled at the wall and his arms were outspread. Tiny red spots were blossoming on his arms, spots I realized were blood.   
  
"Such a small spell Mr. Malfoy. I would've thought Lucius had taught you better than that," Voldemort menaced and stood up and walked towards Draco. His arms were down at his side, and as fast as the speed of light, they were on Draco's throat.   
  
Draco's hands flew up to his throat, trying to pry Voldemort's hands off but his grip was too tight. Voldemort tightened his hands around his throat and Draco started to turn blue.   
  
"Draco!" I cried. I couldn't do anything because I didn't know any dark curses. Running out of ideas and sanity, I ran and jumped on Voldemort's back. "Let him go! Leave him alone!" I bellowed with my legs around his waist, and my cold hands on his face, obstructing his view.   
  
"Get off me mudblood!" Voldemort roared and threw me off, making me hit the wall with such force, it felt as though I were paralyzed.   
"No!" I screeched when Draco lost consciousness. "Help me! Help me! Please...anybody..." I cried, losing hope. I got up one last time, and bravely limped over to Voldemort. I struck him right in the back, and he turned to face me, his eyes livid.   
  
"That was a very stupid thing to do," he threatened.   
  
"Well this is going to be even stupider!" I screamed. I took my knee and rammed it into Voldemort's most sensitive spot. As I said before, the most evil wizard in the world was still human, if even hardly that. He keeled over, clutching himself. Draco dropped to the floor, landing sprawled-eagle. Voldemort looked up and seized my throat. "Aac..a...help me," I screeched.   
  
"Morentio!" I heard a high, shrill voice shout from the corner of the room. I immediately felt the grasp on my throat loosen and I was able to look around. Voldemort was unmoving on the ground, right next to Draco. Pansy had her wand outstretched and her eyes were wide. "I just cursed my master. Oh what have I done?" she started to wail and put her hands up to her face, hiding her eyes from sight.  
  
"Pansy!" I said breathlessly. "You just saved us," I said with my eyes widening, actually realizing for the first time that my enemy had saved my life.   
  
"Not yet," she nodded at Draco, but he was still insentient.   
  
"Draco," I stifled and walked to him. I checked his pulse, but there wasn't any. 'Think Hermione, think,' I thought. 'How do you CPR again? You know this...' "A ha!" I said and Pansy looked up.   
  
"I don't think so," she sneered. "Stupefy," she uttered and I fell into a pool of blackness.   
  
*Pansy's POV*  
  
"I want to be the one to save him," I told Wormtail who merely nodded and looked the other way.   
  
"Well go on then," he said and I swayed on spot.   
  
"I...er...don't know what to do," I said sheepishly.   
  
"It's called CPR. It's some muggle thing," Wormtail shrugged.  
  
"But I don't know it," I whined.  
  
"Then just do Ennervate. Easy enough," he said.  
  
"Fine. I will," I said in a know-it-all voice. I got all dramatic, and pointed my wand over Draco's heart. "Ennervate," I whispered and saw him stir. 'Thank God,' I silently prayed.   
  
"Pansy?" he said weakly.   
  
"Yes dear?" I threw a pathetic smile on my face and panted as if I were out of breath from saving him.   
  
"What are you doing here? What happened? All I remember is Hermione jumping on Voldemort's back and getting thrown off. Then I blacked out. It was so...so...awful. She was just trying to save me..." he looked off and seeing the look on my face, began again. "And you...you were out cold. How'd you wake up?"   
  
"Rat man over here brought me back to consciousness," I nodded at Wormtail who looked away as though embarrassed that I'd called him 'rat man.'  
  
"But Hermione had his wand. Does she still? Did he get it back?" he bombarded me with questions.   
  
"Why do you want to know so much about her? I was the one who saved you," I told him.  
  
"You were? What happened? Tell me from where you woke up to when I did," he said.   
  
"Fine. Rat man used his little silver hand-ish thing to wake me up. He didn't need a wand because of the hand. Anyway, when Granger got thrown against the wall, she blacked out. Just like you," I lied. "I snatched the opportunity, and cursed Voldemort with the Morentio curse. Obviously, he was knocked out instantaneously," I smiled at my use of an impressive word.   
  
"Wow. You saved me. Thank you," he said quietly.   
  
"What's wrong?" I asked sweetly.   
  
"How did Hermione get over here from the wall?" he asked and I noticed for the first time, Granger near him.   
  
"Eh...um...well you see she er..." I struggled to find an excuse.  
  
"I brought her over here," Wormtail spoke up. "She was too close to the fire otherwise. She would've been burned to death," he quickly excused.  
  
"Exactly. What he said," I agreed.   
  
"Yeah and I see why you did that because you all care about her so much you want to save her. Right. Because you forget, Voldemort wants her dead. So yeah, I can see exactly why you want her to live. Because you know, no one wants to please the master," Draco mocked and I scoffed.  
  
"Smart-ass," I muttered under my breath.  
  
"What was that you said Pansy?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. Just agreeing with you," I lied again.  
  
"Pansy," he said and I looked expectantly at him. "Why don't you tell me the real story?"  
  
"But that was the real story," I put on an innocent face.   
  
"I'm leaving. And I'm taking her with me," he motioned to Granger.   
  
"No!" I objected. "Please. Um...help me get Voldemort, Lucius and Wormtail out of here," I came up with a reason for him to stay.   
  
"You invited them, you get rid of them," Draco told me and I pouted.  
  
"I will pay you back Draco Malfoy," I told him. "I will. And your little girlfriend too," I added.   
  
"I'm terrified."  
  
"You should be," I said. Draco shook his head and picked up Granger. He walked out of the portrait hole without saying another word.   
  
"No! That wasn't supposed to happen!" I complained.   
  
"Pansy, we have to go," Wormtail said worriedly.   
  
"Shut it you. I have connections you know. How do you think you got in here? The dark curses? Someone had to shut of the alarm idiot," I murmured.   
  
"Of course," Wormtail said bowing and lifting up his sleeves. "Time to revive our master," he said.  
  
"NO!" I screeched. "Don't do that. He'll kill me right away. He had Draco and Granger right within his reach and I stopped him. He'll kill me. Wait until you get back to the manor. Take Lucius and get out. You better do it soon too. Trelawny thinks everyone who's supposed to be dead is dead. So get them and go."  
  
"OK," Wormtail declared. "Bye," he waved meekly and sorrowfully before flooing back to the manor.   
  
"Now what I am I going to do?" I moaned. I had risked my life for Draco's, and what I got in repayment was a lousy thank you and bashing. What of that? "It's not fair!" I screamed and curled up into a ball. Tears were flowing down my face like raging rapids that never seemed to cease. "Now I'm going to die! I'm going to die for Draco!" I sobbed loudly. "You see what did Draco? Do you see?" I blared into the night. "I hope you're happy Draco. I hope you wanted me dead. My one last wish before I die is to see you watch it. I want you to see what you put me through. You're killing me Draco!" I spoke to heavens above. "Please! Grant me this one last craving. I give up! I give up! Draco, you've won for now, but the Dark Lord will get you. He always does. He always wins," I cried softly. "Always," I said before sinking into a deep sleep which nothing would end up penetrating.   
  
*Draco's POV*   
  
"What do I do, where do I go?" I asked aloud. Hermione was in my arms, and she was weighing me down slowly. My room was occupied by the foulest things that walk the earth, and I had forgotten where Hermione's room was. I thought hard, and then my head snapped up. "The Astronomy Tower," I said abruptly.   
  
I ran as fast as I could, which wasn't that effective seeing as I still had Hermione in my arms. I laid her down on the stairs, and took out my wand, making her feather light. "That's better," I said when I picked her up and she felt as though she were as heavy as a quill.   
  
I got to the Tower, and walked in. All our stuff was still there from earlier. I put her gently on the couch, and stroked her limp hair. "Ennervate," I said and she stirred. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled when she saw me looking down at her.   
  
"Draco," she breathed.   
  
"Hermione," I said softly in return.  
  
"Where are we? What happened?" she asked weakly.  
  
"We're in the tower. Voldemort's knocked out. I expect he's back at the manor now though. He's really weak. Wormtail probably took him and Lucius back home," I paused for a moment. "I mean back there."  
  
"Oh Draco!" she lamented and tried to sit up and throw her arms around me, but she was too weak. She fell back and her eyes filled with teardrops. They threatened to come pouring out like waterfalls, but I wiped them away before they could.   
  
"Don't cry," I requested. "It only makes me want to."  
  
"Why us Draco? Why? What did we ever do? Why is it so wrong to love someone so much you'll do anything for them? Why can't they just accept it? Draco, when you die, I'll be right there next to you. Always. I'll always love you. I'll always be with you," she found the strength to put her arms around me.   
  
I enveloped her in a hug, and didn't let go. I just held onto her. Her brown curls tickled my face and I lightly played with them. I stroked her hair while she cried into my chest. Her sobs and the rise and fall of her chest carried me to a distant world inside my head. Nothing penetrated it, I just thought of her. Her and her sweet laugh, her wonderful smile and the way it lit up any room. Everything about her made me seem like I was dating an angel. "And I'll be with you," I told her and felt the smile on her lips mold into place as she heaved a contented sigh into my cloak though I could feel it on my skin.   
  
We just held on to each other, absorbing the silence like water to a sponge. We were clinging onto each other as though it would be the last time we got to hold one another. For all we knew, it could be. We had numerous amounts of evil people after us, who would show no mercy next time they got ahold of us. Their dark plots could shine brightly through all the light emitted from Hogwarts.   
  
After a while, she broke off, needing to lie down and rest. "Sorry," she joked.   
  
"No reason to be," I said, laying down next to her on the couch that was only supposed to hold one person. Our figures weaved themselves together, thus creating the image that we were one body. One soul. One person. One spirit.   
  
She turned to face me, her eyes gazing into mine. "I love your eyes," she finally said.  
  
"What?" I said incredulously. Eyes?  
  
She giggled innocently. "I always have. They amaze me," she looked into them once again. Her gaze burned so deeply on mine, I could feel the heat.   
  
"My eyes intrigue you? What's so special about them?"  
  
"They just-," she faltered. "They house so many emotions behind a clear glass. Sometimes it seems as though the transparent glass is fogged up. Then I can't tell what you're feeling," she admitted guiltily.   
  
"So you're been able to tell how I feel all along?" I said suspiciously.  
  
"Well, maybe not your exact feelings. But the basics is clear. You don't wear your emotions on your sleeves Draco, but rather in your eyes," she explained.  
  
"Oh," I said dully. I looked around, seeing everything my eyes were taking in. I tried to look beneath the surface of all of it, trying to see the deeper meaning behind it. But, it's awful hard to find the deep meaning of a desk.   
  
"Ron on the other hand," she started and laughed. "Well that's a different story. He is very blunt and to-the-point. He does wear his emotions on his sleeve, and they can cause many problems," she chuckled, thinking about her best friend who had cause so many emotional problems for her.  
  
"So what am I feeling now?" I inquired. Could she tell?  
  
"Hmm..." she took my head in her hands, moving it up and down, right and left. "You are feeling warm, and affectionate. You are feeling romantic and passion. You also have malice and hatred deep beneath everything else. Hate that is targeted at your father," she somberly said and her eyes averted my gaze. They looked at all the things surrounding us, but never once met my eyes.   
  
"Just like reading a book," I said.   
  
"Much like it, but not just. Your eyes take me places I've never been. Places I can only see through your eyes," she said thoughtfully.   
  
"Oh. Let me look into yours," I made an attempt at reading her eyes.  
  
"You have a gift," I grinned as I pulled back.  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Not one thing," I acknowledged.   
  
"It's a gift," she concluded.   
  
"And a very special yet intruding one at the same time," I teased.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Oh Mione," I held her even closer. "You are one of a kind."  
  
"Now that you mention it, I guess your right," she smirked.   
  
"This is your cue to tell me the same thing," I hinted.  
  
"Oh is it? Draco," she paused and moved her lips closer to mine. I anticipated her to say something extremely romantic and passionate, but I was sadly mistake. "You're just like everyone else."  
  
"That's more like it--hey!" realization of what she said had dawned on me. "That wasn't very nice," I pouted and stuck out my lower lip and she took it in her fingers and brought it back up to meet my lips. I cast puppy dog eyes and she looked pitiful for a moment then smiled.   
  
"Nope," she happily. "It wasn't. But that's the fun of it. Besides, what are you going to do about it? You have no good one-liners like me."  
  
"No, but my method is a little less verbal. I'm sure you'll find it intriguing and sensual," I said and kissed her. It wasn't anything big, innocent and pure. Her lips tasted of innocence and sweet affection. They begged for more every second, never being satisfied with what they got.   
  
I pulled away, leaving her grabbing for my neck. "Mmm...that is a good method of comebacks," she said, licking her lips. Watching her do this made me want her lips on mine again, even more so than before.   
  
"I know," I told her, and moved to kiss her again, but was stopped by the sound of pounding on the door.   
  
"What's that?" she asked me, alarmed. Her eyes widened in fear when the knocking didn't desist.   
  
"I don't know," I answered, my eyes wide.   
  
"Ask," she ushered.   
  
"No," I hissed. "It could be anyone." It was true. Voldemort and his puppets could've come back to get us. They were raving, and would act at a moments notice, killing us at first glance. They wouldn't even look back on it. It would be put behind them along with all the other murders committed. A father killing his only son and soulmate would have no effect whatsoever on the father. At least it wouldn't if the father was Lucius. It would be dismissed just as a stranger's murder would.   
  
We walked silently to the door, and I gathered up my courage. "Who's there?" I bravely asked in a falsely confident voice.   
  
The pounding just got loud and harsher. "They'll knock the door down," Hermione whispered.   
  
"I warn you, I'm armed!" I lied. My wand was ready and out, but I still was no match for Voldemort and his entourage of idiots.   
  
"Open it," Hermione pleaded when a crack formed in the door as the pounding refused to halt.   
  
"Stand back," I said and she quickly retreated to the couch, hiding her head under her hands which were strategically placed on the most vulnerable parts of her head.   
  
"No, hide behind the couch. Don't let them know you're here," I told her and she nodded, her mouth strained in a open O and her eyes darting around, checking to make sure the room was safe.  
  
When I made sure she was hidden, I braced myself, and swung the door open. "Ratiopritesium!" I cried, fashioning a shield around me so that nothing but the unforgivable curses could rupture. It was a dark curse I had learned from my father awhile back. The shield was invisible so the attacker thought the victim was unarmed. It was a useful spell that came in handy.   
  
"Thanks for that. It was getting a bit drafty out there," said an unwelcome yet familiar voice.  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione screamed and ran out from behind the couch, her arms flailing around. She ran up to Weasley and got up in his face. "You nearly made us wet our pants!"  
  
"Did I really?" he looked amused. "Darn. It would've been a sight to see. Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret slash pants wetter," Ron joked and I gave him a cold stare. How dare he call me that?  
  
"Ron I don't believe you," Hermione said, straining to fight the smile that wanted to creep up on her lips. I mentally begged her not to smile. It would give Weasley the assumption that she thought he was amusing, which he certainly was not.   
  
"I am unbelievable," he admitted, looking way too proud of himself. I had a strong urge to go punch his smirking face in, but I had a feeling that wouldn't have gone over well with Hermione.   
  
"Unbelievably annoying," I butted in, staring at him with slits for eyes.   
  
"You think so? I was going for unbelievably dashing, charming, brilliant, you know, the works," he said, looking himself over.  
  
"Well I'm not one to judge on that," I said, making the conversation a bit lighter, and speaking the truth.   
  
"I should hope not," Weasley retorted indignantly.  
  
"Guys, leave it alone. Just drop it. It's not worth it," Hermione split us apart.   
  
"Yeah, you're right Hermione. Truce?" Weasley said, extending his hand to mine.   
  
I faltered, then saw persuasive expression on Hermione's face. "Truce," I sighed and briskly shook Weasley's hand. "Weasley."  
  
Hermione smiled, showing all her dazzling, white teeth. "Haven't we been through this before, Malfoy?" Ron said.  
  
"I can only vaguely remember it," I said, lying through my teeth.   
  
"You are impossible. Ron," she revolved around to face him, "what ever happened with Pansy?"  
  
Weasley's face turned bright red, and the tips of his ears looked as if they were going to burn off into a crisp. "What-what do you mean?" he said in a high voice.  
  
"I mean, last night. When Draco and I were alone in the tower. Pansy was with you. Why didn't you come find us?"  
  
"Well, I er...OK so she's alluring. So sue me!" he threw his hands up and looked down, his face still flushed.   
  
"God Weasley," I said in shock.  
  
"What?" he asked miserably.   
  
"You do get around," I nodded and his jaw dropped. He opened his mouth to reply, but I cut him off. "I mean, two girls in twelve hours. Woo, that's better than I can say."  
  
"Oh yeah? I do recall you doing the same exact thing in reverse. Right? Pansy in the morning, Hermione at night. Isn't that what happened yesterday?" he smartly responded.   
  
"Er..." I stammered. It was true. I had done the same thing as Weasley. Great...  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione shrieked.   
  
"I don't think you're one to talk Mione," Ron cut in. "You snogged two people also yesterday."  
  
"I-I-no I didn't!" she disagreed.  
  
"I think you did," I argued.  
  
"OK, so we all kissed two people yesterday. Can we get on with the conversation?" she said.   
  
"Yes. Where were we? Oh yes, I remember. Weasley, what exactly did you do with Pansy?" I asked and he looked away.   
  
"I don't remember," he screwed up his face, as trying to remember.   
  
"You're a bad actor Ron," Hermione informed him and he looked affronted. "We need to know how you kept her occupied. This could save many lives."  
  
"How?" he asked skeptically.  
  
"It shows what keeps someone careless when they are achieving the Imperius curse. Something you did kept Pansy engaged," Hermione said.  
  
"Fine if it's for the good of our side. We...um...er...got into a pretty intense snogging session," he said, ashamed at himself.  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"No. We kind of went a little farther than I had intended," he shifted on his feet.   
  
"How far exactly?" Hermione asked, getting a bit red in the face.   
  
"Er..."  
  
"Ronald Weasley you answer me right now!" Hermione fumed and stamped her foot down. She was obviously very disturbed that Ron would declare his feelings for her then got snog another girl. Pansy at that.  
  
"Well...um...probably farther than you and Malfoy ever went," he confessed.  
  
"How could you? I've been going out with Draco for the longest time and you...you..." she sputtered, lost for words. Her face was bright red.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry. But it did give you time with Malfoy. Right? I mean, you wouldn't have any time with him if it wasn't for me," he tried to defend himself, and I hated to admit it, but I agreed with him.  
  
"He is right you know Mione. We wouldn't have any time to be together otherwise. If Ron hadn't done anything with Pansy, she would've barged up here and split us up right away. We're lucky Ron's a perverted git," I said with relish.   
  
"Hey!" he objected, looking mad.  
  
"Well, I'll give you that. But did you have to do so much?" she asked ruefully in a small voice, close to tears.   
  
"I'm really sorry. I guess I just got caught up in the moment," he said, and he looked truly sorry.  
  
"I forgive you, but this'll take time to heal," she said, and sniffled a little bit. I hated to see her like this, so upset and empty. Just empty. Her tone of voice, her expressions, the way she kept her hands folded neatly on her lap. It pained me inside and made me want to wring Weasley's neck.   
  
"Of course," he hastily agreed, not wanting to rift their relationship further.  
  
"So Weasley, do you mind?" I asked. I wanted time for Hermione and me to talk. Talk about what had just happened, what we had been through together.   
  
"Yeah sure. I was just checking on you," he said and walked towards the door. "I genuinely am sorry," he said and left, his footsteps echoing off the walls even after he had shut the door.   
  
Hermione looked up at me, and I could still see the remainders of tears in her eyes. Tears that had fallen for Weasley when they shouldn't have. Tears that streaked her face like a red spot on white snow. Snow, so soft and sparkling, that was trailed with blood. Dark crimson blood that contrasted with the powdery, white snow. Hermione didn't deserve this, she didn't need to cry. Not over Weasley. Not over anybody. And especially not me.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N- So what do you think? There's no cliffie, that's a good thing, right? I guess I'm sort-of over the writers block I was having.  
  
I AM CONDUCTING A POLL WHICH I NEED PEOPLE TO TAKE! Please! It goes something like this:  
Shorter chapters?  
Longer chapters?  
Or keep it the way it is?  
  
Please tell me in a review and if you choose shorter or longer, please tell me by how much. Thanks you so much in advance!   
  
You guys really are the best...  
  
Cyropi- I'm so sorry I haven't reviewed your story, but I haven't even been off my log in page in months! Anyway, yes Pansy and Trelawny are both evil. Did I mention Blaise was too? Because I know you did! Did you like the movie? Hope is your French coming along? I take Spanish, si senorita. Your sequel is awesome so far, and I'll read right after I get this up!  
  
Angela- Sorry it took me so long, but I was a good cliffie, right?  
  
AlyBaby- I think you found out what happened to Ron, but I'll tell you if you didn't. He wandered around aimlessly for hours, got some sleep, than went to find D and H. Got it? Hee hee.  
  
DracoMalfoy- Thank you for clicking it! Maybe I should start clicking the interent symbol and writing...sorry everyone!  
  
Draco'sAmericanGurl- Wow! Thank you for the long review! Tell me when your story is posted because I'll read it for sure! Thank for all the compliments! They really keep me going. I'm glad you're a faithful reviewer, because I am too when I get the time. How was your Christmas? Hope it was good! Thanks for the review, and by the way, you reviewed on my birthday! December 21! Yeah!  
  
Haleigh- I hope you didn't go crazy, that wouldn't be a good thing. Thanks for the review!  
  
Tinny- Thank you!  
  
Rosewell4ever- Thank so you much! I'm glad I've contributed to your change of opinion on Draco. Thanks so much for the reviews!  
  
OK guys that's it. I won't blame you if you don't review because I really deserve it for taking so long. But if you feel kind enough for even two words, that'll be greatly appreciated! 


End file.
